Fictionista Witfit Challenge 3
by Babette12
Summary: Drabbles based on daily prompts from the fictionista workshop.  A continuation of the previous 'story' which should be read first.  This will cover prompts from August through October 2010.  Rated M because you never know what's coming!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Freaky Fred  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Closet, seal, trunk

* * *

Imprinting seemed incredibly odd to Fred, especially how the parents of the imprintee accepted it with such nonchalance. However, after watching the shapeshifter with the dhampir he had to admit that his behavior was appropriate, just the way one would expect a favorite uncle to act with his favorite niece, with one glaring difference, the shapeshifter never tired of meeting the desires of his charge, only refusing her when it was necessary for her safety either now or in the future.

What surprised him more was that the child was able to understand the doting of those around her as signs of love that should not be taken for granted or expected. She was just as attentive to others as they were to her. Not once did she exhibit any symptoms of entitlement or of being a brat. It was as if she realized that her very nature made people fall in love with her, and in truth, Fred found that he was fully enraptured with the child within twenty-four hours of meeting her.

In the interim of waiting for the coven leader to reach them the group became better acquainted. Fred told them of the short time he had known Bree, and Edward filled the rest of them in on her final thoughts, having never shared them before. It was during this discussion that the reason Fred had not attended the fight came out. "I never trusted Riley, or any that he took to _her _to have changed," he told them while relaxing in the spacious living room, laughing occasionally as Nessie rolled her eyes at her aunts who kept pulling outfits from a closet to see how she looked in them now. "When I found out he was lying about the sun I decided he was lying about your coven as well. What he said just didn't add up, so I chose to go north, to Vancouver and see the world."

Edward could hear the unspoken question, who killed Bree? "His name is Felix and he's a member of the Volturi guard," Fred was told. Then he received far more information on these 'vampire police' than he ever realized could be important. Bree had figured out the most important rule, keep the secret, and passed it on to him, but it seemed they were far more involved with the Cullens than just as peace-keepers. "They were hoping you would win, for Aro, their leader, wants Alice in his coven," Edward illuminated Fred further, "but he's afraid of Bella, because she's so powerful and is able to block anything he throws at us."

"He exaggerates," Bella said as she smiled at her mate with love, "but it is nice to be able to defend those I love instead of being the one that's protected all the time." Her eyes clouded over with momentary sadness as she whispered to Fred, "I'm just afraid that one day they will come back for us. Come up with some excuse to take us out, because Aro does want Alice, and he feels threatened by us."

Fred's question of how they attack was met with a run-down of the multiple gifts the members of the guard possessed. As the list grew even Fred became impressed that Bella's shield repelled so many, even if it left them vulnerable to physical attack. As one whose offensive weapon was mental he knew the value her shield could bring to someone he attacked. He had felt it. When he explained this to her that led to another discussion, would his ability work from within the shield going outward?

Emmett, ever willing to be a guinea pig in these demonstrations, thinking it proved his strength to be able to face what was coming his way, stood across the backyard from Bella and Fred. As a test, Fred sent out a small burst of his talent, doubling the big man over as he retched in the onslaught. The next test was for Bella to wrap her shield around Emmett, with predictable results when Fred sent his power out again.

The final step was to have Bella seal Fred within her shield. She could see his spark of light, how brightly it shown as she wrapped the elastic of her talent around him. "Is it ready?" Fred asked her, feeling nothing. She smiled and nodded, gritting her teeth lest she be hit with the same feeling that Emmett had been. "I've been practicing directing it," Fred had said, "but have yet to perfect it." This alone added to her trepidation.

Once again Fred focused on the huge vampire across the yard, but this time he was within the shield. Edward called from the porch to ask if he was doing it yet, but his question was answered when Emmett once again bent over double and began to retch. Meanwhile Bella seemed a bit green herself, even though she wasn't nearly as ill as Emmett who was withstanding the full strength of Fred's power. The coven was unsure if this was a success or not until Fred said, "Well, if the Volturi come back, Bella can protect all of you while I attack in return. It seems I need to work on singling out individuals and groups while not affecting those around me, though."

This made the coven very happy. They had gained another ally. That evening, with Carlisle and Esme only a couple hours away, Jasper went to the trunk where they stored their papers and pulled out a blank, fake passport. "Come with me," the soldier said to the newcomer. "If you want to travel the world, you'll need a passport. I'll take your picture and we'll have it ready for when you need it."

* * *

Sorry so late in the day! I'm off work, and am taking care of all those little things that go by the wayside when you're a working mom. Baboo is at scout camp this week, and I'm fairly certain the kids are ready for him to return and me to go back already. Poor babies had to work...


	2. Chapter 2 Gushy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Freaky Fred  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Gushy

* * *

When Fred met Carlisle he understood what the others had been talking about. There was no doubt this man was the leader of this coven; his position couldn't be more sure if it had been worn as a crown on his head. This was in no way due to any obsequience the others showed to him, but rather the way they all respected him, even subconsciously. What struck Fred the most was how that honor was given in love, for it most certainly wasn't forced, the gentle leader had too much kindness in him for that.

And having met him he had no difficulty in believing that they offered to spare Bree's life and take her into their coven. He also had no difficulty believing that they wouldn't fight this Volturi if possible, due to a sincere desire to protect their family.

It was almost enough to convince Fred to stay. But, not quite enough, as the call to see the world rested upon his mind. Perhaps, when his curiosity was satisfied?

"We'll welcome you back, just know that membership in our coven requires sacrifice," Carlisle admonished. "You must overcome your nature, something difficult to do, but possible."

"If I remember the sermons preached at church," Fred replied with a smile, "then that is something even humans are supposed to do." Carlisle's answering smile was full of warmth, for he felt that way as well. Not unexpected in the son of a preacher. "I make no promises, except to try," Fred said in regards to attempting to stick to this new diet he learned.

"That is all we ask of any of us. Just know, that with practice comes ease, not because it's necessarily any easier, but because our ability to resist becomes stronger," the leader pseudo-lectured. It was, after all, Carlisle's greatest and longest lasting experiment, this ability to overcome nature by blatant refusal to give in to its siren song. The most amazing consequence, even to him, had been the level of love that it allowed in those willing to join with him in this exercise.

Fred felt almost gushy as he bid adieu to this strange, and strangely kind, coven. His newly forged passport was packed in a new satchel provided by Alice, along with a quantity of cash and a shiny, new, completely black credit card. Alice was good for more than just picking out clothes after all, earning Fred a great deal of money in the stock market in just the few days he had been among them. She had promised to join his investments with the family's, assuring him of a lifetime of wealth so he wouldn't have to live as a vagabond.

"Stay away from Italy," he was warned again, as if he could possibly have forgotten the first warning or the tales of what awaited him there. Alice then paused and took on the vacant look that even Fred now recognized. "You'll have lots of fun in England," she laughed, "but be sure to stop by the coven in Ireland. I think you and Maggie will get on quite well."

Edward laughed knowingly and hugged the vampire warmly. "Thank you for not participating in the fight against our family, and send us an invitation to the wedding."

Fred's eyes grew wide at that, looking from Edward to Alice before shuddering. "Maybe I'll got to Asia first," he muttered as he took his leave, not ready to be mated, despite the happiness he felt around him.

At Kennedy International Fred looked up at the departures board, thinking of what the petite psychic had said. After all, being happy wasn't such a bad thing, was it? With that thought in mind he slid his new, shiny card across the counter and purchased a one-way ticket to Dublin.

* * *

I know, short and late. Today went to hell in a handbasket. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3 Piercing

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Piercing

* * *

Alice and Jasper only joined us for a few minutes before making excuses to leave. It was impossible to not roll my eyes at how obvious they were acting, and I was sure I heard Edward growl at them, causing Alice to laugh as she climbed from the pool.

"They want us to be alone, huh?" I asked, a nervous chuckle accompanying my question.

He turned his golden eyes upon me, half a smile gracing his lips as he scooted closer to me in the water. "They're sure I want us to be alone," he whispered softly, his hand finding mine in the water, his eyes questioning if it was all right.

It was most definitely all right, even if my heart did immediately decide to do a tango in my chest. I wondered what it would do if he kissed me if I got this excited over holding his hand.

"Are you all right with us being alone?" he asked me as he shifted his hand, threading his fingers through my own. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes, and a little," I admitted, giving his hand a squeeze. Sucking in a breath of courage I scooted myself a little closer to him, stopping when my leg touched his. "You seem to be warming up," I said, feeling the change in his temperature.

His chuckle was as warm as the water. "Yes, I'm warming up." He cocked his head to the side for a moment, looking at me as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "Does the fact that my skin is usually cold bother you?"

"No," I whispered in reply, moving a bit closer as well, feeling as his leg met mine completely.

His hand left mine so his arm could travel around my shoulder, pulling me into his side as he sank lower into the water. "Why are you afraid?" he asked the trees opposite the pool before looking at me. Something was at war in his eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder if it matched the battle in my heart.

Despite the touch of his body and his relaxed state I continued to sit a bit stiffly next to him. "I just met you, and think I should be more hesitant, but I'm not. That scares me, because I hardly know you or anything about you."

"I'm an open book," he said. "Ask me anything."

The first question to cross my mind was ludicrous, so I shook it off, in search of another. "Why do you all have golden eyes?" came out instead.

"That wasn't your first question," he replied, his arm falling off of my shoulders to encircle my waist as his lips moved to my ear. "Ask me that one instead."

"Wh-, what are you?" I spit out, wondering if he was going to think me stupid. But, my question was never answered, for at that moment a piercing whistle split the air in front of us, causing him to growl and move quickly away from me. His eyes were now looking straight into the forest behind me, confusing me since it wasn't the direction the whistle came from.

"Please join us," he said mockingly toward the empty woods.

"Don't mind if I do," came the reply, causing me to laugh.

"Jacob," I said to the dark woods, "what are you doing here?"

* * *

I know, they're really short. This will continue for a while, sorry. It's either short or not at all, I'm afraid.


	4. Chapter 4 Furrier

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**  
Prompt**: Furrier  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Let me hold that," he begged.

* * *

We left the beach as the moon was setting over the ocean and the fire was nothing but embers. Edward took my hand as he walked me to my side of the car, as if he was going to open the door for me. Instead he held me in his arms, for once reading my mood as I had already drifted to thoughts of seeing my father in the morning.

"He's fine," he whispered in my ear, comforting me.

"What if he's not?" I asked, silent tears threatening again despite Edward's many attempts to distract me.

Lifting my chin he looked me in the eyes; his were full of compassion. "Bella, go to the logical end of that question, what if he's not. Then what?"

I wasn't in the mood for logic. The whole day had been horrific for me and I really didn't want to face that question. Seeing the shock in my eyes, he rolled his. Taking my shoulders in his hands he gave me a gentle shake, "Bella, I didn't mean that you should be prepared for that, just that I really think you should think this through. What would you do if you lost your dad? Who will you turn to? I'm asking so if the worst happens I can help you reach that person."

"Oh," I whispered, finally understanding him. It was obvious we would need communication help if anything ever came of this. "Um, my mom, Renee, her number is in my phone."

We drove home in silence after that, his hand across the console holding mine, only letting go to get out of the car when we arrived at my dad's place. "Do you want to shower?" he asked as he followed me up the stairs to my room, and I nodded emphatically. As much as I loved the ocean and the salt spray, sleeping with salt encrusted hair and skin wasn't pleasant. "Okay, you go first, and I'll take one when you're done."

The fresh water was warm and soothing on my skin, but I still hurried through as I could feel my exhaustion from the stress of the day bleed out all the adrenaline that had kept me going. When I emerged from the bathroom, my hair in a towel and wearing my ratty, comfy pajamas it was to find him leaning against the wall, just his shorts on. For a moment I was stunned by his beauty. He wasn't ripped in the normal, body-builder way, but rather had gentle definitions of his muscles as they rippled like gently undulating waves down his abdomen. His arms had the same toned definition, making it obvious he spent time at the gym but didn't live there.

His soft chuckle brought me out of my stupor and his face was level with my eyes when I looked up. "I think you're rather nice to look at as well," he laughed quietly, "especially when you share what you're thinking."

Reaching up my hand I ran it over his day's growth of beard. "I like you hirsute," I whispered, then blushed when I realized what my sleep-deprived brain had said. "Um, I mean, furrier, like this, with a slight beard. Um, I'm going to bed now." I made my escape to the sound of his laughter before he closed the door behind him and fell asleep to the sound of the water running in the shower.

I woke to him on his back and me snuggled into his shoulder, his hand holding mine on his chest. For just a moment it was nice to lie there, feeling his other arm around my shoulders, holding me close, my palm open on his still bare chest with his fingers wrapped around mine. His breathing was slow and steady and it seemed like he was still soundly asleep. I, on the other hand, needed to get to the bathroom. Now.

Raising my body up I attempted to pull my fingers from his, only to have him tighten his grasp on them and reach up to pull my head back down onto his shoulder. "Let me hold that," he begged, squeezing my fingers again.

"The problem is that I don't think I can hold it any longer," I whispered, trying once again to extract myself from his grasp, taking advantage of him laughing. "I'll be back in a moment." Making a beeline for the bathroom, trying very hard to keep hold of my bladder I chanced a look at the clock before shutting the door. It was ten in the morning, no wonder my bladder was complaining so vociferously.

My stomach was also beginning to express its displeasure over being ignored, but that could be due to the fact that I could already smell something coming up from the kitchen. I quickly washed my hands and ran down the stairs to find the microwave rotating, warming our leftovers from yesterday's dinner. "I could make breakfast, but thought you'd rather get to your father this morning," he said with a smile, still wearing just a pair of shorts, almost enough to distract me from the food.

"No, this is good," I told him, surprised when he reached over and took my hand again.

"I told you I wanted to hold this," he said, squeezing my fingers and leaning close enough to kiss me but not quite making the connection. Instead he just held his head there, smiling at me, not moving, even when the microwave dinged.

My breathing picked up as he held there, smiling, My eyes traveled back and forth between his eyes and his lips and it was easy to tell he was waiting for me to make the decision. When I thought about it, I realized that he had always kissed me. I had yet to kiss him. With a smirk I lifted my body up just slightly, bringing my lips within centimeters of his, but also lifting my body off my chair. "Edward," I whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked, his breathing now getting faster.

"I'm hungry," I responded as I slipped out from under him, pulled my hand from his and opened the microwave.

Grabbing me around my waist he pulled me back to him, once again taking hold of my hand. "You are a cruel woman," he hissed into my neck, "and I told you I want to hold this."

Pulling back I used my free hand to lift his chin up from my neck. "Edward," I whispered again, drawing his gaze up to me. "I'm hungry." With that I captured his lips with my own.

* * *

I found some time last night! Hooray! Oh, that Loudward, he's such a tease.


	5. Chapter 5 Slippery

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Slippery

* * *

The investigation into who Bella Swan was continued. My bosses were sure it was so I could find her, not knowing she was living in my apartment, so that was far from my goal. My goal was to find out if her parents were as innocent as they seemed, and if so, why were they killed?

"Be careful," was Marie's mantra whenever I would bring up details of my investigation to her, or ask her questions on how she managed to stay ahead of those searching for her. Finally one night she gave a small laugh. "Oh, I don't think I managed to stay ahead of them. I'd say I ended up moving in with one of them, wouldn't you?" My laughter mixed with hers at this comment.

There was one problem, however. Always before I would discuss the person I was searching for with my father. This was always done with the full knowledge of my boss, Mr. Slovak, who actually encouraged it. Dad had access to medical records and those had a tendency to follow a person. This case, though, I knew I couldn't share. For even if the names were different, my father was sharp enough to put the pieces together and come up with Marie, and I couldn't let that happen.

Which is why, a week after the investigation was handed over to me, I found myself lying to my father over lunch.

"Do you need any help with any cases now?" he asked while taking a large bite from bacon cheeseburger, the very kind of food my mother would have a fit over him eating.

"No, I'm doing fine," I answered, avoiding his gaze while eating my salad.

"Can you tell me who you're looking for?" he inquired, already picking up on the fact that I was avoiding his question.

This time I looked up and caught his eye. "No, sorry dad, not this time." He just shrugged and changed the topic to how the Yankees were doing in the pennant race and if I thought the Red Sox would be able to beat them this year.

Everything was going along fine until Mr. Slovak walked by our table. "Ah, Carlisle, my old friend," he called to my father, coming over to take his hand in a warm shake. "It is so good to see you again. I do hope your dear wife is well?"

"Yes, yes, she's quite fine, old friend, how are you? I hope my son is still doing his job well?" he laughingly replied while standing from the table to embrace his friend and my boss.

"Oh, yes, he is a delight," Mr. Slovak responded as he was waved into an empty chair by my father. "In fact, I have given him a most interesting case. A young woman who has proven to be quite slippery. Has he brought you in on the case yet?"

My father's glare was quick and accusatory, but also questioning. Thankfully it also only lasted for a second as he turned back to his friend. "No, not yet. Are you asking for my help?"

"Edward," Mr. Slovak chided, "I'm surprised at you. You know how imperative it is that we find this girl." Turning back to my father his face changed from the happy look of greeting an old friend to one of frustration and sadness. "Such a sad story, this one. There is a large fortune waiting for her, but her parents were into illegal activities and so were violently murdered. Her father was even an officer of the law, and turned to dealing drugs. I understand he was murdered right in front of his daughter."

As Mr. Slovak paused to look down and shake his head my father shot me another look. _Marie?_ he mouthed, shock and dismay on his face, but he recovered and turned back, masking his features into a look of passing interest by the time Mr. Slovak looked up.

"Now the girl just runs from everyone and I have tasked your fine son to find her for me." When he looked over at me he looked speculative. "Have you found any new leads?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine as if he were trying to read my every thought.

"Only that her parents actually seem innocent," I offered. His eyes tightened slightly at the edges and it seemed he clenched his jaw, causing me to wonder if he knew the truth.

"But that is why they were so successful for so long, dear boy," he retorted. "Only the truly guilty are so gifted at playing the innocent."

"If that is so, then how do we prove their guilt?" I countered. "Or, how do you show a truly innocent person is innocent?" I could feel my arms now resting on the table, having pushed my salad away.

Mr. Slovak mirrored my position. "And that is why our legal system does not prove people innocent, as you know, but only proves the absence of a preponderance of guilt. Is it not so in science? You can prove no theory, only that the corollary is not true."

"Yes, but when the evidence is circumstantial it is not admitted, therefore innocence is still presumed." From the corner of my eye I could see my father lean back in his chair and watch our debate. Could he see that this was not merely a philosophical argument? Did he see the question that my mind now shouted to me?

"But that is because the jury is expected to believe the accused to be innocent and it is up to the prosecutor to prove guilt, but it doesn't always work that way. Sometimes guilt should be assumed of those who appear innocent, and innocence of those who appear guilty."

"So I should presume the people in the files guilty, because of their seeming innocence? What does that tell me of others who would have me believe them innocent?" With that he sat back in his chair and I knew. He had always been larger than life, controlling an empire of lawyers, and through them judges, all in the name of justice. But whose justice?

"Well, yes, dear boy, you have a point," he hedged. Fixing his eyes on me once again he said in a tone that was relaxed but with eyes that burned, "it is best you believe all to be innocent until you have proof otherwise, and even then some should not be investigated." I only nodded, his warning had been received. Whether I would abide by it or not was something else entirely.

"And now, my dear friend," Mr. Slovak said, his face once again the picture of amiability as he clapped my father on the shoulder while rising from his seat, "I must see to those I came with. It is always a pleasure, and Edward?" he added, still smiling but his eyes once again intense, "I expect to have a report on any new developments in your case on my desk Monday morning?"

Knowing I would have to hand over some of what I had found, I nodded, glad most of it was only proof of lack of evidence against them. Moderate bank statements and credit card bills that showed no extravagance. Still, he would expect more. Now I knew why Bella was always cautioning me to be careful.

And I wondered, just how dirty was my boss?

* * *

Sorry to be so late in posting this, the day got away from me. I'll try to post first thing in the morning to make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6 Kiss

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization**.  
Prompt**: Kiss

* * *

Alice burst through the door of the diner where I sat watching Bella eat. _Did you kiss her yet?_ her mind yelled as she rushed over to us, a huge smile on her face.

"Alice?" Bella questioned as my sister slid into the seat across from her, bumping into me. "What has you so excited?"

"Oh, just got some good news," she hedged, trying not to bounce. _She's it, Edward. She's my new sister!_

"Not yet, she isn't," I whispered back at vampire speed, hoping Bella didn't catch that I said anything. Unfortunately she was watching us curiously, and so closely.

"Okay, what's the deal?" she asked, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest. Her fruit plate lay untouched in front of her.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side and putting on her innocent act.

Pointing at Alice her eyes narrowed. "Why are you so happy?" Her eyes darted to me, followed a half-second later by her finger, "And why does it seem you can read minds or something?"

_I've got this_ Alice told me quickly. "I'm happy because I know you'll say yes to coming over tomorrow and meeting the rest of the family." Bella's eyebrow quirked up at that. "And you don't really think he can read minds, do you?" Her look of incredulity was perfectly poised and highly convincing, only Bella didn't seem to be convinced.

"Whatever, Alice, and fine, I'll come over tomorrow. I'd like to meet your parents." Alice jumped across the table and hugged her at that.

Bella's laugh rang out in the diner, drawing smiles at the girls' antics, along with a few thoughts of some of the older patrons wishing for some peace and quiet. "Why don't we go on home? I promised Bella's dad I'd have her there by midnight."

The drive home was interesting. My emotions toward Bella were being read by Jazz, who would snigger every now and then, reflecting that emotion back out, which Bella would catch and start laughing as well. Before long the entire car was erupting into guffaws on a regular basis. My eyes would catch Jasper's in the rear-view mirror, begging him to stop since Bella was already grasping her side where she had a stitch from laughing. _I haven't had this much fun in a while Edward, and her laughing keeps me from wanting to drink from her._ I just sighed and chuckled again as Alice told a really bad joke to which, thanks to Jasper, Bella laughed.

By the time we pulled up to her home there were tears in her eyes. "I must be really tired," she giggled, "I have a tendency to get a bit loopy when I am."

"Oh, I'm sure we helped," I added as I walked her up to the door, hearing her father put the feet of his chair down and start for the door.

"I can't remember when I've had so much fun," she whispered, heat suffusing her face with a beautiful glow.

"Not even on your other dates?" I asked, wondering if the boys where she had moved from had formed a line like the ones here were doing, all thinking of how they wanted to ask her out.

She laughed the first truly carefree laugh of the night, without any help from Jasper. "Oh, Edward, I never dated."

This struck me as incredibly odd, especially given the thoughts of the male population upon her arrival. By this time we were at the door, though, with her father on the other side, listening. "I find that difficult to believe," I told her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen forward when she hung her head, drawing forth another blush. "Your blush is lovely," I added, then bit my lip as I heard her father groan, a sense of overwhelming protectiveness flowing out from him. "I think your dad is waiting for you."

"Probably on the other side of the door," she chuckled, causing her father to huff and walk back a few steps, but definitely still within hearing range. "Do you really want me to meet your parents tomorrow?"

"I met your dad, it's only fair that you meet mine." The beating of her pulse under the thin layer of skin in her throat called to me. So warm, so lovely, smelling floral and warm, drawing me in like a bee to honey, only I was sure she would taste far more sweet.

**_Don't you dare, Edward! I love her too!_** Alice screamed in her mind, breaking me from the siren call of her pulse. Bella's heart was racing and I realized I was leaning in close to her in order to smell her better. How I wished I could read her mind, for I found I wanted to taste her very much; a kiss would be much better than drinking from her. _Too soon!_ Alice trilled while snuggling Jasper in the backseat, so I took a deep breath, settling for tasting her scent on my tongue, and stepped back.

"Goodnight, Bella," I told her, thrilled to see a look of disappointment in her eyes, "I'll come for you in the morning?"

She nodded and wished me goodnight as well as she walked through the door and greeted her father. Alice was gloating all the way home, planning activities for the next day.

* * *

Baboo is home! Oh praise be...


	7. Chapter 7 Embrace, nude, painkiller

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Embrace, nude, painkiller

* * *

After Edward reached his climax he slipped out and turned me in his arms, and I stood in his embrace as the water continued to sluice over us. My arms were wrapped around his waist and my head lay on his chest as I quietly rejoiced that he was all right.

It wasn't until the water started to run cold that I lifted my head. "I guess we should go to the hospital and see how Mike is." It was torture to pull my body away from his but I knew it must be done.

"I'm sure he'd be a lot better if you walked in like that," Edward chuckled as he turned off the water with one hand, taking the towel I was giving him with the other.

"I wasn't going to go nude, Edward, although I'm sure you'd be quite the hit with the nurses," I quipped as I looked down his body. That's when I noticed a huge, hoof-shaped bruise on his leg just below his knee. "Edward, what happened?" I cried, falling to my knees in front of him to look at it closer.

"Bells, honey, we just had sex, that's what happened," he chuckled, running the towel over his head to dry his hair. "Well, I guess we took a shower too, but, as a result, while I really appreciate the offer, I really don't think I could take oral sex right now. Maybe when we get back from the hospital? I might be up for it then." He continued to snigger at his own joke.

I just smacked his uninjured leg. "Edward, you have a huge bruise on your leg," I informed him, reaching out tentatively to touch it, wanting to see how bad it was.

"Hmm, that must be why my leg hurts," he postulated, looking down and twisting his leg around so he could get a better look. Then he just stopped moving. "Then again," he crooned, placing his leg up on my shoulder, and I could see his penis was twitching, attempting to rise, "maybe we won't have to wait until after the hospital, although you might have to help it a little."

Rolling my eyes I pushed his leg off of me and stood back up to dry myself off. "I think you can wait until after you see your friend."

"True," he agreed as he took my towel from me so he could help me dry off, "but I don't think the hospital staff would appreciate it if you performed sex acts on me in his room."

"You're feeling better," I muttered as I took my towel back and stepped out of the shower, quickly leaving the room before I gave in to his wishes. Even as sweet as he was sometimes he still acted very much like a boy.

His playful mood left him when we walked into the hospital, looking for Mike. I knew from experience that head wounds bled a lot, but there had been so much blood on Edward's shirt that I really wondered how much he had lost. Also, he had been stepped on, how bad was the concussion, for I knew he had to have one.

As soon as Edward found out what room he was in he was dragging me down the hall, anxious to check on his friend. When we got there, Mike was asleep, an oxygen line in his nose, oxygen sensor on his finger, blood-pressure cuff on his arm, and an IV in his other arm. Edward looked at everything and relaxed. "His pressure is fine and he's breathing normally. His heart rate looks good, a little slow for a dog, but…" Quiet laughter came from the bed, telling us Mike was awake.

"Stupid pressure cuff wakes me every fifteen minutes," he grumbled as he opened his eyes, smiling at us. One eye was bruised, a result of the kick, I'm sure, and when he opened it I could see that it was almost blood-red.

"Oh, Mike," I cried, going over to take his hand. "How are you doing?"

"Well, other than looking like hell, I feel great," he said with a wasted smile, squeezing my hand in return. "Whatever painkiller they're giving me is really making me loopy."

"You sure that's the painkiller man?" Edward teased. Sitting opposite me on Mike's bed he took his wrist and I could tell he was feeling his pulse. "Seriously, have the docs talked to you yet? Is there any permanent damage?"

"Yes, and no. Yes, I've talked to them; no, they don't think there's any permanent damage." His shoulders shook with laughter again. "Course, how would you be able to tell?"

"Oh, man, you stole my line," Edward complained, obviously finished with Mike's pulse and now looking at his eye.

"Yes, Edward, I can see out of it just fine," Mike answered our unasked question. "They checked that, too." He adjusted himself on the bed a bit and gave both our hands a squeeze. "So, you gonna tell me what happened? Gotta admit I don't remember much."

"Do you remember coming over to relieve Tyler?" Edward asked, getting a nod from Mike. "Well, Tyler didn't see you, and when you smacked him on the back it startled him, and he dropped the gate right on the old bull's hindquarters."

Mike's face looked confused. "But the bull kicking shouldn't have been a problem."

"No, it shouldn't have, but he got the main support, which I guess was rotting, because it broke. A piece of it hit him in the hindquarters, which just got him madder, and he really started to buck. Tyler managed to jump back and away, but still got kicked in the knee. When the fence fell, it took you with it, and the bull took off over it, and stepped on your head, hard."

"How did you get kicked?" I asked Edward, remembering the bruise I saw on his shin.

He shrugged. "Must have been when I tried to get him to run the other direction, it worked, but he barely clipped me."

"So you, barely, and Tyler worse," Mike mulled over, "was anyone else hurt?"

"I think the bull got a cut on his leg, and some of the cattle got cuts when they jumped on each other, trying to stampede, but that's all I know about."

Just then a nurse walked in to check Mike's vitals. Turning to us she gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but he needs to rest, since we'll be waking him up all night long. I'm going to have to ask you to come back tomorrow."

We agreed and stood up, wishing Mike well and a speedy recovery while promising to visit him the next day. His eyelids were already dropping as he waved us away.

Edward had a smirk on his face the entire way home. Every few minutes he would shoot me a look, complete with a raised eyebrow. The closer we got the more brazen he got, taking my hand and resting it on his leg before beginning to inch it up toward his crotch. While I let him do whatever he wanted with my hand, I just gave him an innocent, questioning look in return, as if I didn't know what he was asking for. After all, two can play at this game.

It wasn't until we reached the turnoff for our home that he moved my hand right over his very hard erection. I could feel myself grow wet as he rubbed my hand up and down and started to call my name, almost singing it. "Bella, do you remember what we talked about after the shower? Maybe you can inspect other parts of my body?"

He was such a kid, and I was having the hardest time not laughing. "Whatever do you mean?" I asked, taunting him, daring him to ask for it straight out. "The only thing I recall doing was asking about your leg." Pulling my fingers from him I wrapped them around him, squeezing gently. "Is there something you wanted me to do with this?" I asked, licking my lips. I then decided I needed to be more careful, because he almost drove off the driveway at that.

"Oh, yes, I most certainly want you to do something with that," he crooned, barely looking at the road, driving from memory. That was how he almost hit the car parked out front.

"Edward, stop!" I shouted, grabbing my hand away to put them both on the dash to brace myself.

He muttered an expletive as he slammed on the brakes, steering around the little smart car stopped in the middle of the circle that went in front of our house. Coming to a rest just beyond it I looked back and was shocked when I saw my old college roommate, Jessica, step out of the car, a little yorkie dog in her hands, waving at me.

* * *

Poor Ranchward won't be getting anymore after all... At least not yet.


	8. Chapter 8 Stutter

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Stutter

* * *

Edward set his phone to wake up every hour to check that I was still all right. It didn't seem that I'd gotten a concussion from hitting the coffee table, only a really bad bruise, but Doctor Cullen wasn't going to take any chances. While normally the thought of being woken up all night long to check my pupils and make sure they were responsive by shining light into them would be enough to make me contemplate murder, the fact that he usually kissed me awake definitely muted the homicidal thoughts.

When he gave me a final kiss in the morning, after having used my shower and just changed back into his regular clothes before taking off for the clinic, I finally got to sleep in peace. At least until he called me to ask if I was going to meet him at his parent's house for lunch. Admittedly my stomach wasn't the only thing grumbling when I dragged myself into the shower, which still smelled of warm Edward, and got dressed.

Emmett was sniggering when I got to their house, waggling his eyebrows at me. "Sooo, Bellaaaa, Edward didn't come home last night. Wherever did he sleep?" He chuckled once more and crossed his arms across his chest while faking a stern expression. "Or, did he sleep at all?"

Knowing Emmett well enough by now to realize I had to meet him at his own game, I decided to take the offensive. "You don't get to ask about my sex life, Emmett," I told him while patting him on the shoulder before reaching to hug Esme. "Hi, Esme, what can I do?"

"Nothing, dear, it's all ready," she said, chuckling over what I had said to Emmett. "We're just waiting for Edward."

"So you're not waiting for Edward anymore?" Emmett asked, incredulous.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter, Emmett," I retorted, plopping down on the couch next to him. "I'm fairly positive I was quite clear when I said you didn't get to ask me about sex."

"Looking for pointers, Emmett?" Alice giggled as she walked into the room. "Should we ask Rosalie if she wants us to have a talk with you?"

"Oh, that's a great idea, Alice," I enthused, acting as if I was excited. Alice's eyes caught mine and it was as if we connected, knowing what the other was going to do. Turning to Emmett, who was now looking rather nervous, I let him have it. "The clitoris is located just above the vagina and is protected by the labia. Some women don't prefer to have direct stimulation to this…wait, where are you going?" Emmett was now across the room with his hands over his ears, all but running for the back door.

A warm chuckle sounded behind me as arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind. "You know, I think I love you," Edward crooned into my cheek while placing a kiss there. "Only being so clinical could shut up my brother and you managed it in five seconds flat."

Turning my head so I could meet his lips with my own, I replied with a kiss, "I just hope I haven't mortified your mother."

He snorted and fell over the back of the couch, landing with his legs over the arm and his head in my lap. "Nope, not mortified at all. In fact, she's laughing her head off in the kitchen, telling dad what you said."

Now _I_ was mortified. My face lit up with enough warmth to throw off a heat-seeking missile. "Bella," Edward said, sitting up quickly and putting both hands to my cheeks, "don't be embarrassed, they think it's great. Besides, they know we didn't have sex last night, I called them while you were sleeping and let them know what was going on."

He pressed his lips softly to mine, making me forget we weren't alone as my hands fisted in his shirt. Twisting slightly he put his arms around my shoulders again, pulling me down as he lowered his head back to my lap. Eventually I was practically bent over double. "Edward," I whispered in between kisses.

"Hmm?" he asked, lifting his head slightly to kiss me again.

"I can't breathe," I told him, pulling my head back up and out of his hands.

"Oh, sorry," he said, embarrassed as he sat up next to me on the couch.

"Time to use your mouths for something else," Alice sang around the corner. "Those of us that aren't puking from the sappiness of you two are hungry and would like to eat!" My stomach, having heard her, emphasized her point with a rumble of its own, to which Edward jumped up and pulled me off the couch.

Sitting around the table I noticed a smirking Rosalie and a subdued Emmett. When I lifted an eyebrow at her she just smiled and mouthed, "I'll tell you later." With a glance at Emmett I could see him shaking his head in between looks at Edward and me.

"Bella, do you have plans for the rest of the day?" Esme asked me while starting the food around.

"Not really, just getting some editing done until Edward is off work, why?" I responded while serving myself some of her famous mashed potatoes, wondering how much time I would have to spend on the walking path in the park to work off the amount of butter I was about to consume.

"It's just I know you like to walk in the park, but Alice wanted to do some shopping, and I usually walk the mall while she visits the shops and wondered if you'd like to join me?"

"I'm sure it'll be a lot cooler, I'd love to."

Alice started to eye what I was wearing speculatively, so I held up my hand. "I left my wallet at home, so don't get any ideas."

"Edward will give me his card," she retorted, "and I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you in something nicer. He's just too much of a gentleman to tell you."

"Alice," he growled warningly, but she just stuck out her tongue at him.

"She needs something for the opera, Edward, I'm just—"

"Opera?" I asked at the same time Edward said "Alice!" sharply.

Turning to him I just waited for him to explain. "It's not for another month, but my family goes to the opening of the opera every year." His voice took on a pleading tone. "I do want you to go with me, and have actually already gotten your ticket, I was going to ask you last night but then you hurt your head and I forgot, and I don't even know if you like opera or not." I finally stopped him by placing my fingers on his lips.

"What's playing?" I asked, to which he smiled.

"La Traviata." My breath hitched as I placed one hand to my lips in excitement. With a smile he asked, "Will you cry at the end?"

"I always do."

He just smiled and leaned down, placing his lips just millimeters from my own. "I take that is a yes?"

"Mhm, I answered, bridging the distance with Alice clapping and starting to talk designers in the background.

* * *

Our opera company is doing La Traviata this fall. Now I just need someone to go with me...


	9. Chapter 9 Metronome

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Metronome  
**Dialogue Flex**: "You'll have to speak louder!" she yelled.

* * *

Jacob came over to the edge of the pool to give me a hug, which I returned with joy. "It's been forever since I've seen you," I said happily, "have you stopped growing yet?"

He chuckled low in his chest as he let go, although his eyes didn't register much happiness when I went to sit back down next to Edward. "Yeah, I've stopped," he said as he settled onto the ground next to me. Looking at Edward he asked, "So I hear you and Carlisle are both at the hospital? I didn't know you were a doctor as well." His voice was bordering on a sneer and I looked between the two men quizzically.

"There are still many things you don't know about me," Edward said quietly as he placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. Turning my head I met his eyes and smiled at the warmth I found there. "Some I think we should probably discuss." Lowering his head he placed a kiss on my forehead, sending my heart beating like a racing metronome.

"It would be unfortunate, after all this time, to have our families at odds because you couldn't keep control, don't you think?" Jacob retorted, and I could have sworn I saw a tremor move across his skin.

"It wouldn't be wise to do that here," Edward murmured so quietly I almost didn't hear it and doubted Jacob could, even though it was obviously meant for him.

"My father told me your family had come back and that you were out with Bella," was all Jacob said in return, leaving me confused at the sudden change in the direction this conversation was taking.

"She kindly acquiesced to spending time with me," Edward explained, reaching with his long fingers to turn my face to his. "We are only getting to know one another, but," and with that his eyes shot to Jacob's, "if things go as I hope? Surely there are ways to reach a compromise. Either way, she is safe for now. You have my word on that, Jacob Black."

Something moved in the trees, drawing my attention, and it was easy to see, despite the distance, that it was Alice and Jasper, walking hand in hand back to where we were. Their skin practically glowed in the moonlight, appearing like two angels in the distance. Jacob mumbled something that sounded like he was accusing Edward of calling in the posse. Alice turned and put her hands on her hips in what appeared to be annoyance, but if I couldn't make out what Jacob had said, how could she possibly know enough to be annoyed?

"You'll have to speak louder!" she yelled, hands cupped around her mouth, the sound reaching me like bells ringing in the distance.

A rumbling laugh came from Jacob's chest at that as he rose to his feet. "Well, I'll leave you two in peace. I have your word, right?" he asked, staring down at Edward.

"Unequivocally," Edward nodded in reply.

With a happy 'see ya' later, Bells' Jacob waved and ran off in the direction of the parking lot. I just crossed my arms across my chest and turned on my date. "What was that all about? I don't think you two could have been more cryptic if you tried."

Edward's shrug was graceful as he moved in front of me, trapping me against the side of the pool with his long arms. "You were asking me a question," he crooned as he came in closer, causing my heart to race.

"You're changing the subject," I whispered, pushing myself against the side of the pool in an vain attempt to stay away from him.

"Hmm, actually, I'm changing it back," he breathed against my neck, his nose traveling along the bottom of my jaw.

"Isn't Alice and Jasper joining us again?" I panted out and heard him chuckle.

"Now who's changing the subject?" he asked, placing a kiss over my pulse point in my neck.

Before long he was sucking gently at that spot, laving his tongue over it to soothe the skin. My hands were now gripping his shoulders, which felt like holding onto a boulder, as his hands started to travel down my sides, just missing the sides of my breasts. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were a vampire," I giggled, feeling a tickle where his fingers dug into my sides.

A growl built low in his chest as he pulled his body flush with mine and he pulled his lips from my neck to stare at me with hooded, burning eyes. "Think about that, Bella, how did I catch up with your car? What was I doing in the woods?"

His chest still felt rather cold in spite of the hot water, and yet wherever it touched me it sent shocks of fire through my body. "Vampires drink blood and have red eyes," I said, my lips reaching up for his. My mind was screaming at me that I was acting like a slut but all I wanted was him.

"They're only red if we drink from humans," he said against my lips, "and it's taking all my willpower to not drain you now." His hands were now everywhere, touching my body everywhere the bikini didn't, leaving me gasping for air and almost screaming from frustration as his fingers came so very close to where my body craved them before slipping away.

My hands weren't quite as in control. Slipping from his shoulders they traveled down his sculptured chest, tracing the ridges they found as they went on their journey of discovery. His abdomen clenched as they got closer to his suit. When they came across the trail of hair from his belly button all they wanted was to follow it down until they skimmed the top of the low hanging fabric.

With a loud growl he had my hands locked in the long fingers of one of his, and I was flat on my back beside the pool. The colder air cleared my head some and I looked around to see that no one else was nearby. "Alice and Jasper?" was all I got out.

"Found another way home," he grunted as he held his body rigid over mine, as if the cool air froze him in place. "A place I should probably take you before doing what is on my mind."

A gasp left me at his admission but then I lifted my head up to touch my lips to his. "I wouldn't mind."

Lowering his body down, but still keeping the majority of his weight off me, he brushed my lips softly with his tongue. "Oh, but I think you would, as would I." With that he rolled off of me and sat up in a fluid motion. "Let me take you home before I ravish you far more than is acceptable."

"Too late," I muttered, drawing forth a laugh from him.

"You're right, I shouldn't have allowed myself to lose control like that. Perhaps your friend Jacob is right."

"I was talking about me, and I still have no idea what you two were talking about." His answer was only to laugh, ensconce me in a blanket he pulled from his trunk and start driving home like a maniac.

* * *

A few items of housekeeping. When Jacob said they were 'back' he was referring to the time when they met his great-grandfather, Ephraim. Also, they are all older, and once securing Edward's word that the treaty would not be broken he was willing to leave them be. He and Bella are friends, but not as close as they were in high school, drifting apart with college and life. Another result of them being older is that they have a little bit more life history as well.


	10. Chapter 10 Music

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Music

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asked against my lips as I finally gave into the raging desire I had fought for weeks.

"Hmm?" I half-moaned, one hand in his hair, the other wrapped around his waist and reaching up to his shoulders to pull him down. He shifted minutely, but it was enough to allow him to lift me up onto the counter, pulling my legs around his waist. My senses were consumed by him as he was all I could see, taste, smell and feel, and I was perfectly fine with that.

His lips left mine, causing me to groan in protest and wrap my legs tighter around him, but he just placed his forehead on my shoulder. After catching his breath some he panted out, "Your father?"

"Oh, crap," I exclaimed, pushing him away from me so I could hop down from the counter, but he wouldn't let me go. His hands pinioned my hips to the counter and all my squirming had no effect, at least on me getting away.

"Bella, please stop moving," he groaned. Fixing me with a stare once I stopped moving with a huff, he just smiled. "Now, I'm going to let you go, and you are going to eat. The last thing I need is you passing out on me. While you're doing that, I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed."

I'm sure my face reflected my confusion. "But you took one last night," I questioned.

"I'm not planning on using any hot water," he smirked.

"Oh," I replied, blushing furiously.

"If I let you go do you promise to eat?" Too embarrassed to answer I just nodded. "Good, I'll be fast then you can get dressed." Even though I had agreed he just reached behind me to open the microwave, pulled out the plate of food and put it right into my hands with a look that let me know he would expect me to eat it all. I leaned over to grab a fork from the drawer next to me, and shoved a bite into my mouth, blushing when my stomach groaned in excitement over not being ignored anymore.

"Thank you," he said right before taking off up the stairs. It was impossible not to smile a little when the shower turned on.

Not wanting him to beat me, I wolfed down my food and headed up the stairs to change. Stripping down I went through my bag, looking for something to wear. I hadn't been in the greatest state of mind when I packed for this little trip, so standing in my bra and panties I laid out what I had left that was clean and inspected it.

"Well, that makes the shower a wasted effort," I heard behind me and spun around to see Edward standing in just a towel, his hair wet and flat against his head. My jaw dropped, for some reason the towel was sexier than the board shorts he'd had on last night, especially as I watched a drop of water drip from his hair and flow down his chest, emphasizing the contours of it. Turning his back to me he put his hands in his hair. "Please, Bella, put on some clothes or I swear we'll not be seeing your father anytime soon."

"Sorry, I thought you would get dressed in the bathroom." Pulling on whatever came to my hand I rushed through dressing. "It's safe now," I told him, looking down at myself to make sure what I had grabbed didn't look too bad and shoving the rest back into my bag.

"Not really," he muttered as he headed for his own bag and pulled out something to wear. "Not sure how you expect me to not make sex jokes when you prance around like that."

"I wasn't prancing," I objected, my tone full of indignation. "Nothing looked right so I couldn't decide is all."

His eyes travelled up and down my body. "Everything seems to be just fine." His eyes met mine and the telltale smirk was back. "I don't even have underwear on under this towel, so unless you want a show like the one I got," he trailed off with laughter as I bolted from the room and down the stairs.

Five minutes later we were in the car, Edward once again had hold of my hand, claiming it was his after selecting his 'soothing' playlist on the ipod. "I figured soft music would help calm you down," he said softly as the strains of Wynton Marsalis' trumpet filled the car for the short ride to the hospital.

Despite the soft music I was bouncing in my seat by the time we reached the hospital, ready to run for the door as soon as the car stopped. "Bella, wait for me, please," he grumbled, using his hold on my hand to keep me in the car. In a flash he was out and rounding the back to open the door for me, once again latching onto my hand.

As a result I was dragging him down the hallway in a half run in the direction of my dad's room, getting there just in time to see Dr. Gerandy leaving with a smile on his face. As soon as he saw me he called, "Bella! Your father will be very happy to see you this morning." With a nod in Edward's direction he added, "Morning Edward, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, sure?" Edward hesitantly replied, letting go of my hand after giving my fingers a squeeze.

No sooner than I was free of him I launched myself through the door, looking for my father. He had a huge smile on his face, and his color was already better, more the peach I was used to from my youth, even though he seemed to be in pain and tired. "Bells," he breathed out in a rasp, and I rushed into his arms.

"How're you feeling? They said the surgery went well, does it hurt very much? Your color is better but you look really tired, did you get enough rest last night?"

My father's painful sounding laughter stopped me. "You really sounded like your mother just then." His arms came around me weekly, giving me a slight squeeze before letting me go and laying back down on his bed, obviously worn out from even that small exertion. "The doc says your boy probably saved my life," he panted, and I worried that my visit was already too much for him.

"Yeah, he told me." Sitting down in the only other chair in the room I took his hand and noted how weakly he was squeezing it. "Are you doing all right dad? You didn't answer me," I asked, my concern starting to turn to fear.

"The doc says I'm doing quite well. I hate being so weak, but he says it'll pass in no time." His fingers gave mine a squeeze in return. "Even so weak, though, I already feel better. Doc says it's because I'm getting enough oxygen now."

We had always used humor to cover up our true feelings, and this time it was no different. "Well, I don't think you could afford to lose anymore brain cells, so that's probably a good thing."

My dad ripped his hand from mine, needing both to press against his chest as he laughed. "Don't make me laugh, Bells, it hurts too much," he chortled with a grimace as a tear came down his cheek.

Deciding to change the subject I asked about what he needed now. He tried to wave me off, but Edward came in and answered my question. "He'll spend about a week here before heading home, where it'll be another three minimum before he can return to work." My dad groaned and tried to wave him off with a grumble about how he'll be perfectly fine in no time. "They had to break your ribs, Chief, and stop your heart, _and _cut into your arteries, it will be at least a month. Who do you have to take care of you?"

"I'll move back home," I decided instantly, knowing there was no one.

"You most certainly will not," Charlie rasped. "You have your masters to finish. Sue will come live with me, it's already been decided."

"Sue?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and noting my father's blush.

* * *

Happy day everyone!


	11. Chapter 11 Cheerleader

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Cheerleader  
**Plot Generator – Phrase Catch**: You can hear a pin drop

* * *

"You want to tell me what just happened there?" my father asked me as Mr. Slovak joined his friends. "And what this has to do with your housekeeper?" My eyes were still on my boss, so I noticed that he was glancing my way from time to time. I forced a smile on my face, not wanting him to think I was upset, but my father knew better. "Edward? I'd appreciate some answers," he insisted, pushing his finished plate away from him and folding his arms on the table, eyes boring into me.

"I've been asked to find Marie," I whispered, the false smile still in place as I turned to my father. "Only, obviously, I know where she is, and that she's very afraid because she thinks someone is after her. What I don't know is the truth about her past, if her parents were as innocent as she claims or not." With a sigh I pushed away my own food, my appetite having evaporated. "When Mr. Slovak asked me to find her, she overheard. He told me basically the same story she's told us, except that her parents were into illegal activities. She begged me not to believe it. So, I told her I wouldn't reveal where she is until I know the truth."

"And the truth is that you think they're innocent," he observed, leaning back in his chair. I only nodded, dropping my head into my hands to run my fingers through my hair, hoping the pull would align my brain cells and have them come up with a magic solution. Letting out a groan I almost missed my father's next comment, "And you think Mr. Slovak is guilty."

"I believe he believes they're guilty and that either he, or the people who hired him, are the guilty ones." That didn't even make sense to me, but my father seemed to understand, since he was nodding.

"Do you remember me not being terribly excited you got a job with Mr. Slovak?" he asked me quietly, also glancing with a smile in my boss' direction. My lack of reaction pulled his eyes back to me. "I'm not saying I trust Marie, just that I wouldn't be surprised if, perhaps, he wasn't as honest as he proclaims to be." I nodded, a true smile gracing my lips at him seeming to agree with me. Sitting up straight he waved to my salad. "Eat up, how you survive on chick food is beyond me. I blame Tanya."

"And I think I'll tell mom you call this 'chick food'," I teased him, earning his 'don't you dare' glare. Our conversation then turned to what Emmett and Rosalie were doing. From the corner of my eye it was impossible not to notice that my boss was still occasionally looking in my direction.

After spending the rest of the afternoon in my office researching the insurance claims filed upon the death of Phil Dwyer I came across something that I wasn't sure if it should spark my interest or not, a claim filed by my own law firm. Mr. Slovak was a true lover of sports, and when someone he felt was promising came out of college he often took out an insurance claim on them, usually hoping to represent them, but always if they played on a team represented by our firm. They usually covered injury or death, accidental or otherwise. So having a claim filed by our firm wasn't odd. What was strange was the amount; it was in excess of a million dollars, a huge sum for a minor league player.

Resolving to look more into this tonight I packed all the documents into my briefcase and headed home, my stomach already grumbling over just the anticipation of finding out what Marie had cooked for us tonight. She had set up a routine recently, each night of the week featuring a different ethnicity as she found new recipes on the internet. It was Wednesday, Asian night, and so thoughts of dim sum, egg rolls, sushi, and other foods flitted through my mind.

The subway was packed as normal, and I couldn't help but glance over to the spot where I had first tripped over her. Back at the apartment, though, I grew disappointed. It was quiet, with no smells emanating from the kitchen. That only meant one thing, Tanya had kidnapped her and forced her into helping with the redecoration of the apartment upstairs. Turning my ear up and listening very carefully revealed the sound of Marie's laughter in response to a ranting Tanya. While it was impossible to make out what was being said, Tanya's tone of teasing and fussing was quite clear.

With a sigh I went into my bedroom, slipping my briefcase under the bed and kicking off my shoes with a relish as I let go of my day. The sounds of playful banter were a little clearer here. Hmm, maybe I can convince Tanya to put some insulation in the floors. Knowing I was directly under her bedroom, it was impossible not to cringe at the idea of the sounds that might be coming from there when she started 'entertaining.'

Switching my suit for my oldest sweats I took the shortcut of opening my bedroom window and running up the fire escape to Tanya's apartment. A peek into her bedroom window revealed the girls painting the walls a dark, rich blue. When Marie turned to laugh at something Tanya said it seemed like she just glowed against that color. I gave a tap to the window, causing Tanya to rush over with a smile and Marie to cower in fear, a look of pure terror on her face for half a second before she realized it was me. It was then I resolved that I wanted to never see that look again.

A flick of the lock and I was inside the apartment. "Should I order us some Chinese, since it is Asian night?" I asked, to which Marie reacted with shock, her hand going up to her mouth, unfortunately for her still holding the paintbrush.

Tanya broke out into a fit of giggles as Marie sputtered. "You look like cheerleader with painted face for game." I was laughing hard as well as she tried to wipe the paint from her face, removing the towel long enough to stick her tongue out at us. This just sent us into another bout of laughter. Tanya turned to me with a smile. "See how good girl she is? She give tongue instead of finger." Then her face grew contemplative before waving to where the paint rollers lay unused. "Is good you were old clothes, grab big roller, be useful."

"Then who'll order dinner?" I asked, winking at Marie who was still working on the edging around the doorway.

"Demetri is bringing clothes from Alice," she explained as she pulled out her cell. "I have him bring food also." Knowing I was outmaneuvered I poured some paint into the roller pan and set to work, smiling at Tanya when she told him to get some sushi, listing roll after roll, all my favorites.

We all worked fairly quietly, only murmuring requests for more paint or a moved drop cloth, the only other sounds those of the sticky paint being brushed on the walls. In no time the bedroom was finished, and Marie moved with her brush down the hall to the front room, the blue being continued on the molding and chair rail. I continued to work on the walls, now using a much lighter tone of the same color, but since there was so much more surface area she quickly outstripped me. Tanya found it hilarious whenever Marie gave me grief for being so slow before disappearing around the corner.

Not two minutes later I heard a gasp followed shortly by Demetri's voice. "Well, well, well, hello there Bella," he sneered. Tanya and I raced out to the front room in time to see him walking to her, the food and clothes dumped on the ground as he pulled out a knife. When he saw us he froze, his eyes darting back and forth between us and Bella. No sound broke the perfect silence as we all stared at each other, you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

You didn't really think Demetri was a good guy, did you?


	12. Chapter 12 Poetry

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Poetry

* * *

It wasn't until we arrived back home that Alice informed me that, while I had asked Bella to come and meet the rest of my family, I had failed to establish a time I would pick her up. Since it was past midnight when I left her it was easy to assume she would be asleep already. Besides, if there was any hope of not consuming her then it would be best to spend the night hunting.

"What do you see happening tomorrow?" I asked Alice as we ran to chase down a herd of elk.

"You haven't decided that, so I see nothing," she quipped before starting to think about what she planned to do with Jasper when she returned. It was a tactic she commonly employed to keep me out of her head. It also meant she had seen something, she just didn't want me to know about it.

Thinking back over the evening it was impossible not to have seen how smoothly it went. That surprised me more than anything. Surely this girl, who smelled so divine and was so silent, would prove on further study to be just as inane as all the others her age? Instead she was witty, intelligent, and enjoyed the genres of an older age, seeing the humor despite the difference in culture. Someone like that would be able to move through the ages as a vampire and not stand out as being so very different.

My ruminations were interrupted by the sound of warm heartbeats, heavy with blood, sounding to the northeast of where we ran. Suddenly all thoughts but those of the hunt disappeared, the burn in my throat controlling my actions, the monster in my heart finally released from his imprisonment and able to tear and rend. He wasn't quite as satisfied as if I had allowed him access to Bella, but I knew that if he ever escaped around her then another part of my heart would suffer.

We were running home through a drizzling rain when Alice checked ahead for the coming week's weather. _Ice on Tuesday_, she cringed, for even if we didn't feel the cold we would have to dress as if we did, and Alice detested flannel. It was impossible to not laugh at her thoughts on that particular subject. She retaliated by visualizing her future nocturnal activities with Jasper.

Hours before she would awake I was back in front of Bella's house, simply listening to her breathe. Whatever it was that blocked her thoughts from me also kept out her dreams, but she seemed to be muttering something incomprehensible. It would be good if that became clearer.

Her father woke before she did, his mind full of vague images as well. The overwhelming feeling he seemed to have this morning was that of being torn. He had plans to go fishing with his deputy, but was concerned about leaving his only daughter alone. A sense of jealousy combined with strong protectiveness filled him, and I chuckled quietly when he mentioned my name in association with that. He was a typical father after all. Only, I doubted he knew just how much he needed to fear.

Finally she stirred awake, the sounds of the bed creaking and her yawn made me imagine her to be stretching. It was followed shortly by a huff as I heard what could only be her collapsing back onto the bed. My ears followed her to the bathroom, at which I tried to listen to a bird singing in the woods to give her some semblance of privacy, then down the stairs. There was movement in the kitchen, followed by the sound of the toaster being depressed and a chair scraping.

Even though it was still early I simply couldn't wait to see her any longer. Swinging my car around to the front of her house, and after checking for neighbors paying attention, I moved at my speed to her front door, knocking lightly.

Her gasp, followed by an overturned chair and racing feet on the floor told me she had heard, but then she ran right past the front door and up the stairs. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" she said as she dressed hurriedly. "I had no idea he would be here this early."

Three minutes later she was back down the stairs and swinging open the door, catching the big toe on her right foot as it flew back. "Ow, ow, ow," she cried, hopping back on the other foot, seeming about to fall over, so I rushed forward and gathered her into my arms to carry her to the couch. "I think it's broken," she said, obviously agitated.

My fingers flew over the injured appendage, but I detected no break. "Just bruised," I opined, giving her a smile and being surprised as she took on a glazed look. "Are you all right?" I asked, reaching up one hand to test her temperature, for even though her skin blazed I knew it could be much warmer.

"Um, yeah," she muttered, shaking her head slightly as if dislodging a thought. "I didn't know you were coming over so early." Her tone was part pleasure and part remonstrance.

"I apologize for not setting a time earlier, but wanted to be in your company again." It was a good thing I had fed the night before, for her blush was incredibly enticing, especially since we were all alone. "Besides, I'm having trouble deciding what to write my Shakespeare essay on."

"He's a misogynist, that's what I'm writing about," she informed me, lifting her foot up to her lap to rub her toe.

"I'm not so sure about that," I argued, taking her foot in my hand, knowing the cold would feel good.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't think so, you're a guy."

With a laugh I shook my head. "No, I'm thinking about how well he understood women, almost as if he could read their minds. It's all through his poetry."

"Oh, like any man can read a woman's mind," she argued, but then looked at me speculatively again.

"Think about what Titania tells Oberon as to why she wouldn't give up the Halfling child," I argued back.

"Set your heart at rest:  
The fairy land buys not the child of me.  
His mother was a votaress of my order:  
And, in the spiced Indian air, by night,  
Full often hath she gossip'd by my side,  
And sat with me on Neptune's yellow sands,  
Marking the embarked traders on the flood,  
When we have laugh'd to see the sails conceive  
And grow big-bellied with the wanton wind;  
Which she, with pretty and with swimming gait  
Following,-her womb then rich with my young squire,-  
Would imitate, and sail upon the land,  
To fetch me trifles, and return again,  
As from a voyage, rich with merchandise.  
But she, being mortal, of that boy did die;  
And for her sake do I rear up her boy,  
And for her sake I will not part with him.

"See, a man who understood how a woman thought. She loved her friend who had gossiped with her, eaten with her and served her and so went to great lengths to protect her child. Even to pissing off her husband." Bella's look of astonishment was almost humorous if it wasn't so insulting. "What? Am I not supposed to know Shakespeare?"

"You are an odd guy, Edward Cullen," she stated, fixing me with a pondering look.

"You have no idea, Isabella Swan."

* * *

Midsummer's Night Dream, Act II, Scene I - It's the one thing that really makes me think Ole' Will understood us ladies pretty well.


	13. Chapter 13 Lollipop

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Lollipop  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Yuck!" she spat.

* * *

Shopping with Alice was an adventure. I had painful images of entering dressing room after dressing room in store after store, trying on dress after dress. It was enough to make me shudder in fear just from the thought. Not to say I didn't try using the 'I'm walking with Esme' bit to try to get out of shopping while she looked, it just failed miserably. Which is why we were going into stores, just not any that I expected.

"Victoria's Secret?" I asked, incredulous. "You can't be serious."

"The beginning for how a dress looks on is the foundation you were underneath," she quipped, sounding like some kind of fashion magazine.

"But I don't know what kind of _foundation _I need until I find a dress," I retorted, crossing my arms across my chest and refusing to enter.

"Trust me, Bella, you need new bras anyway. You don't really want my brother to see you in what you're wearing now, do you?" I was in such a state of shock over that comment, and the fact that Esme was laughing, that all I could do was sputter as she dragged me into the store.

After about an hour where I was measured and fitted and shoved into a variety of styles, Alice finally decided which one was best. "You want to show off the girls to their best advantage, Bella," she remonstrated as I balked at the cost. "I promise Edward will appreciate it as well."

"If that is all Edward is interested in with me then he's not the right guy for me," I argued, refusing to go to the register and buy as many as she seemed to think I needed.

"Oh, it has nothing to do with whether he's interested in you or not," she quipped, walking away from me with all the lingerie, "only in making yourself pretty for him because you think he's important." When she put it that way I had trouble arguing further. I did want him to think I was pretty, as well as intelligent, witty, and sexy. Since my current collection of unmentionables were in the category of 'whatever is on sale at the nearest discount store', it stood to reason that having a few nice pieces wouldn't hurt.

At least I thought that until I saw the total. "Alice, I can't afford that!" I shrieked quietly, but was sure dogs must be howling nearby.

"That's all right, I have Edward's card," she said, handing over a piece of gold plastic.

With my hands on my hips I looked at her squarely. "He can't afford it either."

"Yes he can, he's just a tightwad," she giggled. "He's so worried about all the bills from starting up their practice, and paying off student loans and stuff that he pinches pennies. The truth is that I do his bookkeeping and investing for him, and he's doing fine." She looked over to me and made a wry face. "Not that he's swimming in money, but he can afford something nice from time to time. Besides," she added, pocketing the card and patting where it lay, "he gave me a budget and we're well within it."

"Oh," was my intelligent retort. Alice, while occasionally seeming to be a bit on the flighty side, was really quite down-to-earth and practical I had noticed. She put on a front of being a silly girl, but her mind was sharp, and she frequently disarmed people with the combination. They never expected the diminutive, bouncing girl to possess a mind that could either manipulate or reason with anyone to get her way.

From there we started searching for a dress. Normally I would just walk into a store, find one I liked, see if it fit, and buy it. Apparently every dress within a one hundred mile radius needed to be inspected, tried, seen what alterations might be required, timelines for said alterations discussed and color options, complete with a listing of what make-up I owned that would coordinate properly.

"Alice, is all this really necessary?" I whined. My feet were sore, I was tired, and Edward was due to be off work in less than an hour. At this particular moment in time I was resigned to wearing a denim skirt and nice blouse. Who needed a gown, and what on earth would I do with it after just the one wearing? "I'm tired, hungry and just want to go home. Can't I just wear this one?" I asked, holding up a nice, tasteful, simple black dress. The price tag was moderate, it was casual enough to wear out and dressy enough that with heels and pearls I could wear it anywhere.

"Yuck!" she spat. "You can wear that one at my funeral, just so you can say you made me roll over in my grave." She grabbed the dress from me and hung it back up before reaching into her bag to grab out a lollipop and hand it to me. "Honestly, Bella, why on earth would you want to dress like a dowdy middle-aged woman, no offense mom, when you still have a young, hip body? Now eat this and you'll feel better."

"Hey!" Esme cried. "I may be middle-aged, but I'll have you know your father thinks my body is just fine."

"Ew, mom, just, no," Alice retorted, lifting her hands to cover her ears. "I mean, you do look great, but there's no way you would wear something like this." She reached around and pulled a flowing dress in a soft heather blue. It was off the shoulder with sheer, long sleeves, and runched at the waist on the left side, falling in layers to reveal a split skirt. In a word, it was perfect.

"Oh!" I cried, reaching for it as if it had my name on it, almost dropping the lollipop from my mouth. It was like all other dresses in the store vanished from my field of vision and this was the only one around.

Alice had a huge smile on her face when she saw my reaction. "I'd say we've found your dress." All I could do was nod.

* * *

Fun times with the future in-laws! I'm a 'whatevers on sale at the nearby discount store' girl myself. Victoria's Secret may be great, but I have kids.


	14. Chapter 14 Honey

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Honey

* * *

Laying in bed thinking of my date with Edward as the clock ticked later and later all that kept running through my mind was how he never denied he was a vampire. If anything, he seemed to encourage it, without coming right out to say it. He told me of their strange eyes, and how difficult it was to not feed from me even then, but my mind simply wouldn't accept it. It was too surreal, too fantastic. Then again, so was he.

It would explain why he was so cold, so hard, and so fast. How else would he have caught up with my car, not once, but twice? Why else would he have been in the woods? But then why did they own a home, drive a car or attend school? Much less medical school?

The questions roiled in my mind like a tornado, blasting away the security of my world and what I knew of it. I gave a small shiver in the chill of the night air, my hair still damp from washing out the sulphurous water of the hot springs. As I pulled the blankets tighter around me, both missing the warmth of the water and the chill of his body that warmed me in a way I had never experienced before, I heard a tapping on the window.

_That's odd _I thought to myself. The tree was far enough away to make it unlikely that the branches were scraping it, and I was on the second floor, so it's not like anyone could reach it. Looking again it was in time to see it slide open slowly, a long-fingered white hand pushing it out of the way as Edward's face appeared over the jamb.

A scream lodged in my throat. In that moment he looked exactly like what he led me to believe he was. His skin was luminescent, reflecting the low light around him, and his eyes burned as he lifted himself effortlessly over the sill, landing lightly in my room.

Scrambling back in the bed toward the headboard my lungs sucked in a huge amount of air, as if they could let forth a scream despite the constriction of fear in my throat. In an instant he was beside me, one hand over my mouth as the other wrapped about my waist, pulling me toward him. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, his voice barely louder than the hint of a breeze. "I won't hurt you, I swear."

My pent up breath released in a shuddering moan of fear as I tried to slow my racing heart. "You didn't scream when you woke to find me driving you, why are you afraid now?" he asked, amusement lacing the frustration in his tone.

"I didn't know what you were then," I mumbled against his hand, causing him to chuckle lightly and remove it.

"And you trust a strange man kidnapping you and your car more than a vampire climbing in your window?" Amusement was winning over the frustration this time, but only because the frustration was being replaced by confusion.

"You have to admit your entrance was like something out of horror movies," I accused him. With that he threw his head back in a seemingly carefree and boisterous laugh, for all that it was almost perfectly silent. All of the mystery and malevolence of him disappeared in that moment, evaporating my fear instantaneously.

Tapping me on the tip of my nose with one long finger he continued to chuckle as he replied. "I thought you would be asleep, but when I heard you tossing and turning I had to see what was wrong." Sitting up his face became blank. "Are you afraid of me, Bella? Say the word and I'll never bother you again."

Then passion lit up his eyes as he leaned back in close to me, his lips barely hovering over mine. "Or say the word and I'll stay forever."

I have no idea what drove me to whisper what I did. Perhaps it was his honey scent, clouding my brain and driving me wild with desire. Without thinking I answered him, "Stay."

With a growl his lips captured mine as he pushed me down into the mattress with his body. My arms reached up around his torso, pulling him closer, pulling me up. His cold body electrified me, making my blood boil under my skin, and all I wanted was to consume and be consumed.

Just as quickly as it had begun it was over. He held my face just inches away from his own, not moving, not breathing, eyes closed. When I tried to move he hissed. "Stay very still," his growling voice washed over me, only it was impossible to halt my own breathing.

A few moments later he relaxed slightly and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm afraid I almost lost control."

"Would that have been a bad thing?" I asked, thinking that was what we were both doing.

He gave me a wry smile. "As it would have ended with you bitten, yes, it would have been a very bad thing. I have yet to be granted this leave by the wolves."

I stared at him, incredulous, for a moment, before laughter began to bubble up in my throat. "The wolves? What, do they nod yes when you ask them a question?"

His wry smile changed to a guarded one. "Yes, they do, but I plan to talk with them in their human form to make this request. They already know of my interest in you, and understand it, since it is similar to their own imprinting."

Now I was truly confused, and having his body pressed along the length of mine wasn't conducive to cognizant thought. Pushing him away I sat up in the bed, startled when he mirrored my position in a flash. "Explain," I demanded flatly.

Cocking his head to the side I could see comprehension dawn on his face. "You don't know."

"No, I don't. How could I when you talk in circles?" My voice was flat even though I was growing quite annoyed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," he said. "But I think it's time you went and visited your friend, Jacob."

* * *

The wolves and vamps in this story are much more cordial. That might change with the request to break the treaty, however.


	15. Chapter 15 Bendy Straw

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Bendy Straw

* * *

"Dad, are you and Sue dating?" I asked him as he squirmed figuratively in his hospital bed. He seemed a little too tired to do much literal squirming, although he did reach for his cup of ice as a distraction. Unfortunately his arm was a little too weak to hold it steady, and he dropped it, spilling ice all over his bed.

Edward was there in an instant, lifting the blanket to keep the ice off of him while asking my father to push the button to call for the nurse. "Now Charlie, I know Dr. Gerandy told you it was too early to bathe, and an ice bath is definitely not a good idea. It would be too much of a shock to your heart."

"Boy thinks he's a comedian," Charlie muttered while trying not to crack a smile but failing.

The nurse, hearing the commotion on top of the beeping came rushing in and figured out the situation in a heartbeat before rushing out to call for an orderly, telling him we needed a broom, mop and dustpan. She then grabbed another blanket and slipped it over the patient and under the blanket Edward was still holding up. Gathering the other side she and Edward walked sideways, trying to keep as much ice in the wet blanket as possible so it wouldn't get on Charlie. "Thank you, Doctor Cullen," she simpered as she took the entire thing from him.

He winked in return. "You're quite welcome. Thank you for your quick reply." I started making gagging noises.

"If you're going to date a handsome boy then you'll need to be used to other girls flirting with him," Charlie quipped.

"Is that what you tell Sue?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at me. Looking over at Edward I noticed he was looking at my father's chart and still talking to the flirtatious nurse with a big grin on his face. I knew this grin, he'd used it on me from time to time to try and get what he wanted. It seemed to be working on her, poor thing. He'd have her jumping to his beck and call in no time.

"You're not jealous, are you Bells?" my dad whispered to me as I tucked the new blanket around him. Stopping I just turned my head and looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Hmm, guess not."

"Edward and I aren't dating, dad, so there's nothing to be jealous about," I informed him, sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"No, child, the reason there's nothing to be jealous about is because of the way he looks at you. I promise, he thinks you're dating." His voice was barely a whisper and I had trouble hearing it, so I doubted Edward could pick up on our conversation.

"But what if I don't want to date him?" I asked quietly.

Charlie sat and stared at me for a second before shaking his head. "Is this about those other guys?" I just nodded. He tried to lean over, but grunted from the pain, and instead patted the bed next to him. When I was settled in the spot he continued. "I know things didn't work out with them, and now you're gun shy, but he's smitten, Bells. I don't think he'll break things off."

"The other guys said they were smitten—" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, they were excited about dating a pretty girl and weren't interested in learning anything about you. Why do you think I always wore my gun when I visited you? I was hoping to scare them off. Trust me, this guy is different." I looked into his eyes, and could see he was serious.

"Are you sure this isn't just because he saved your life?" I whispered, knowing my dad well enough that it wasn't true, but not ready to believe him. I couldn't hear Edward anymore and so glanced around to see that we were alone.

"He saw we were talking and so slipped out," Charlie said, "and no, it doesn't have anything to do with that. What it does have to do with is that I'm your father and want you happy. He's the first guy I've met that challenges you, and I can see you're a challenge for him, but you both enjoy it."

"So you're giving me permission to go shack up with him?" I asked, incredulous.

His face flushed. "Absolutely not," he fussed. "What I'm saying is give him a chance, forgive him when he screws up, and see if he makes you happy in the long run. And, stop running scared or I'll never have grandchildren."

I laughed at that just as I heard a cough behind me. Turning I saw Edward with a new mug, filled with ice water and bendy straw in the lid. "You're able to have some liquids now, as long as you don't drink too much," he said as if he wasn't interrupting anything. "The lid will help you keep from bathing in it. I recommend you wait until you've been released before trying to join the polar bear club again." With that he set the large mug on the table and smiled at me, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Sue'll be here in just a few minutes, and you both probably have work to get back to," Charlie said gruffly. "Plus it's a long drive back to Seattle."

"So, you are dating Sue?" I asked again, and got a huffing nod in response.

"Don't see what the big deal is," he continued to complain. "Not like I'm not a grown man and can't see something I want and go after it."

"My sentiments exactly, Charlie," Edward quipped across the bed from me, causing me to blush and look down.

My father looked him straight in the eye. "You be good to my girl, and remember I've got a gun and know how to use it. You understand me?"

"I'll protect her with my own life," he replied, reaching for my hand. "You're father's right, we should go. I have to report to work early tomorrow and I know my mom is anxious for your presentation."

My father and I exchanged hugs, and he and Edward shook hands. We were walking out right as Sue came in. She gave me a tentative smile, so I reached out and hugged her as well. "Welcome to the family," I whispered in her ear, letting her know they had my full support.

"Thank you Bella, shall we see who gets married first?" she replied. I immediately started coughing, choking on the thought of marriage.

I felt a hand clapping me on the back and heard Edward's warm chuckle next to me. "Don't worry about her, Sue," he reassured her. "She just seems to be allergic to the 'M' word."

* * *

You know he's going to use the fact that Charlie wants grandchildren against her. Speaking of which, I get to babysit my grandson all weekend!


	16. Chapter 16 Lick

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Lick

* * *

Suddenly, Bella unfroze, jumping up from her place on the floor she ran past Tanya and me back into the bedroom. Demetri was on her heels just a moment later, but was tackled between Tanya and me. "Go get girl," Tanya yelled as she wrenched his wrist, making him drop the knife and making good use of the self-defense classes she had taken when she moved here. "Don't let her run!"

Leaving Demetri to his fate, I certainly wouldn't want to be in Tanya's clutches right now, I chased after Bella. She had gone through the same window I had and was rushing down the fire escape. "Bella!" I screamed to her, but she only turned to look at me before a look of determination came onto her face and she continued down the stairs. Swearing I jumped over the edge, swinging myself onto the next landing, hoping I didn't end up with a broken leg or worse as I chased her. No sooner did my feet hit the landing than I was swinging down to the next one, until I finally managed to get in front of her.

My arms went around her, pinning her up against the wall. "Let me go, let me go!" she screamed. "It's not safe, I have to go! Please!" she began to cry, great tears falling down her face.

"Bella, you're covered in paint and have nothing. Where will you go?" I yelled back into her face, hoping that whoever owned the apartment on this floor wasn't able to hear.

"I've got to get away, now!" she yelled back. A pain shot through my leg where she kicked me, hard. "Ow, ow, ow!" she cried out afterward as I bit back an oath.

"No, come back up, get food, get money and clothes, get clean. Tanya has him pinned down, so you're safe for a little while." She settled down some. Either that or her foot was hurting too much to allow her to struggle. I took advantage of her hesitation and threw her up on my shoulder. Since we were closer to the bottom of the building than my floor I raced down the rest of the stairs with her yelling at me to put her down.

I did, once we were inside the elevator going up to my floor. Sirens were sounding in the distance, but this was New York, so that wasn't such an oddity, even if I did hope they were coming here. As soon as she was on her feet she tried to reach the button for the next floor, obviously hoping to run out and escape. "No," I growled, pinning her to the back wall of the elevator with my body. "I'm not letting you go."

"You have to sometime," she snarled back, and I knew she meant it.

Frustration raged through my mind, making me unable to think. I knew she needed to get away, but where could she go? I had to assume that Demetri could get word about Bella to whomever had hired him to find her, so anyone related to me was out. In fact, I should probably warn them. She obviously had no one, so there would be no help from that quarter. I couldn't trust my boss, I couldn't take her to a shelter, I couldn't keep her here, and I couldn't let her go.

When the elevator opened we could hear Demetri yelling and threatening Tanya while she screamed back. Others were spilling into the hall, wondering what was going on. "Edward," my neighbor Mike called over to me, "what's up with Tanya?"

"I don't know," I lied. "Would you run up and see what's going on? I have to take care of something in my apartment."

Bella was standing behind me the entire time, but Mike caught sight of her and smirked. "Yes, I can see you do." I knew his assumption was wrong, but didn't care. Plus, he always was ogling Tanya and would happily take any opportunity he could to talk to her. I'd just given him an engraved invitation. As a result he was jumping into the elevator before Bella and I were even off. In spite of the yelling upstairs and the chattering of the neighbors I could still here him mutter, "How he finds all the hot chicks I have no clue. Must be gay."

Bella gave a whine of fear when she noticed everyone congregated around. As soon as I had her into the apartment she broke free of my grasp and ran for her room. "Why is it you think you'll be safe out on the streets but not in my hallway?" I shouted, running after her.

When I looked into her room she was tearing off the designer clothes she'd been wearing, leaving her in next to nothing. I spun to give her some privacy, talking in the direction of the hallway as I heard the dresser opening and closing behind me. "Please answer me, Bella. Why can't you just stay here?"

"Because they know I'm here now, Edward," she replied as if explaining something to a child. Pointing up where the sounds of Mike, Tanya and Demetri yelling still came through the ceiling she emphasized her words. "When they come I highly suggest you act surprised when they tell you who I was. Tell them the fake name I gave you, if you try to make one up you'll forget it." She was still rushing around the room as she spoke, her voice now cold and clinical. "Don't make up stories about me, they'll know you're lying if you tell them I stole from you or anything. If your boss asks how come you didn't notice the resemblance, tell them I was too skinny at first, but then you just thought I was a doppelganger since my name obviously wasn't Bella, and Marie is fairly common."

She was standing behind me now and placed her hand on my back. "You have to let me go," she whispered softly, emotion creeping back into her voice as it broke at the end. I looked up momentarily when I heard a scream and thud, but didn't worry, knowing Tanya was a black belt and could easily throw even Emmett.

I replied without turning around. "I can hide you." My voice was pleading as tears began to fall down my own cheeks.

"No, you can't." She was almost sobbing now. "They will track every purchase you make, so you can't pay my rent somewhere, or buy me food. The only place they can't see me is on the streets, living among the homeless. The only thing I ask is that you don't tell them you found me on the streets. They'll think I was skinny because I couldn't buy food."

Not able to take it any more I spun around and grabbed her into my arms, crushing her to me in desperation. "Let me give you money, I have plenty of cash."

She was already shaking her head before I even finished. "I'll be mugged if anyone suspects."

I felt her empty hands come around me and realized she was wearing the clothes she came in, but was taking none with her. "At least take some luggage, clothes, food," I begged. More voices joined the threesome above and I assumed the police had made it.

"No, it'll be stolen and traceable back to you. Homeless don't wear designer labels, so they would make me stand out." I knew she was right but was shaking my head in denial. She lifted her hands from my waist and took my face in them, forcing me to look at her. "Food would be questioned. I've lived out of dumpsters before, I can do it again."

There was only one more thing I could ask. "Kiss me," I whispered and she gave me a wan smile. Lifting up onto her toes she softly pressed her lips against mine before pulling away. I wasn't having that.

Hungrily I pressed her against the wall, consuming her mouth with mine, tasting her lips with a long lick across her bottom lip. Never had I been so forceful and demanding, and her moan drowned out the shouting above. Lifting her she wrapped her legs around my waist, inciting my need for her to a fever pitch.

All too soon she unwound her fingers from where they had found purchase in my hair and pushed my face away. "I have to go." With a nod I set her back on her feet, feeling my heart break. For so long I had looked for the one I wanted to be with in every way, and now that I'd found her she was running away, afraid for her life, and I couldn't protect her.

She stepped away from me and sped to my bedroom, where the other fire escape led down to the ally. In a heartbeat she was out the window and racing down the steps, rubbing dirt on her face and hands when she reached bottom, running it through her hair as she tried to make it look wild. I watched as she transformed herself, hunching her shoulders, affecting a limp and started to mutter.

When she reached the end of the ally, just before she turned the corner she looked back up at me, standing in my window, and lifted her hand in a small wave. "I love you," I whispered as she turned and disappeared from my sight forever.

* * *

Please don't shoot me! Originally I had her running without saying goodbye, but she yelled at me for that. She's in love and wouldn't have done that, but that love is also why she's leaving, to protect him.


	17. Chapter 17 Tapas

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Tapas

* * *

"Are you hungry, Jess?" I asked as Edward drove off in search of dog-food for the spawn of satan. Even now the little beast was growling at me, and I just knew he had plans to sink his fangs into my skin at the slightest provocation. Already I was considering where to put my old roommate up. There were five bedrooms in the house, after all, and the one farthest away from ours…

"No, thanks, I ate at this awful little diner in town. They knew you there, and were nice enough to give me directions, even if there wasn't anything vegan on the menu. Did I tell you I'm vegan now? I thought I'd try it out, been doing it for two months, and its cool and all, but I'm so _hungry_. What I wouldn't give to have a steak right now. Not that I could eat it, I'm too full of grease. You have steak, right? What am I saying? You live on a ranch, of course you have steak." She continued rambling alongside me as she unloaded at least five pieces of luggage from her little car, handing them off to me to carry since her other arm was holding onto the demon.

My thoughts drifted from what she was saying to the man who wouldn't be back for at least forty-five minutes, since he had to go into town. Of course, I thought with a smile, he might hurry considering what our evening plans had been. I hoped I had dusted the guest room across the house recently, since I knew I didn't want her to hear our nocturnal activities.

It had probably been the longest day of my life, what with the accident just at noon, followed by the stress over finding out if Edward was hurt or not. Visiting hours had just been ending when we were kicked out from seeing Mike. Now the moon hung over the land, a glowing orb robbing everything of color while casting shadows blacker than the yorkie's heart.

"Bella?" I heard my guest call, and realized I had been ignoring her. It was too easy to fall into old patterns, but she didn't seem to mind. "Where am I going to sleep? You're house is so big, and so is that husband of yours." She had started in again and fell in step beside me, urged on by my slight nods and hums of agreement. "When he walked out of that truck I thought I'd just scream! Do you just die a little every day from looking at him? I swear I could see the definition of his thighs right through those close fitting jeans of his."

Part of my brain was telling me to be jealous, but the rest of me just smiled. If she thought those jeans looked good…

"And that hat!" Even the fiend yelped at her high pitch, and I think the cattle started lowing in the distance. I'd need to calm her down before she started a stampede. "He looks like the perfect cowboy, the hat down low, shadowing his face, making him seem so mysterious and sexy, how do you keep from eating him up?" I had to cough to keep from telling her that was only prevented by uninvited guests.

By this time we had reached the guest room and I peeked in while interrupting her. "I'm afraid this doesn't get used very often, you're our first houseguest. Sorry if it's dusty."

"Oh, that's fine, you know I don't mind a little mess." I had to bite my tongue at that, her definition of 'a little mess' was not having a single clean dish in the apartment. While she yawned I put down her luggage and headed to the linen closet to get some clean sheets. We only kept the comforter on the bed, and I thought for a minute that it might be a good idea to shake it out, but decided against it. It would be easier to just wash it once she was gone, especially since I wouldn't be surprised if the beast would wet on it or not.

She did help me make the bed at least, yawning the entire time. She had made the drive straight from LA, but was a bit vague on why she was here, only stating that she was upset over missing my wedding, over a year ago. I figured I would get more out of her in the morning.

Little lucifer was really growling now, and I was afraid he might try to make a meal out of me if Edward didn't get here soon. Jessica wouldn't be pleased if I hit her dog. It was while putting down a bowl of water for him in the guest bathroom that I finally heard the truck out front, followed by the slamming of the door. It had been over an hour since he had taken off, and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe his leg was bothering him more than he had let on.

Jessica also heard the truck and her eyes brightened. "Do you think he'll still have the hat on?" she asked, making me laugh.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," I answered. I didn't care if he was a cowboy and looked like a tall drink of water on a hot day in that hat, I loved his hair and it prevented me from running my fingers through it whenever I wanted.

My face split into a grin when I saw him, not only because he really was so handsome, or because I loved him, but because he had already opened a can of food and had it in one of the old bowls he used at the clinic. He tipped his hat a little at Jess, making her swoon and me forgive him since it also stopped her talking, and placed the food down next to the water. The tiny imp jumped from its master's arms and made a run for the meal while Jessica thanked us both profusely and claimed she was just going to go to bed.

Edward took my hand and led me back into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" he asked. My stomach answered before I could, loudly. "I stopped by the diner and got some tapas since neither of us has eaten. They asked me if I was escaping my houseguest." His warm chuckle was light, and I would have responded but my mouth was full already.

He must have eaten some on his way home, since it was obvious some were missing from the bag, and just leaned back in his chair watching me. The hat was off, resting on the table next to the bag of food, leaving his glorious mane unruly as he drug his fingers through it. Looking down his body I enjoyed the sight of his shirt, unbuttoned to reveal the undershirt that clung to his chest and abdomen and disappearing into his snug jeans, which seemed a touch snugger than normal. Those jeans continued down, revealing the muscular thighs built up from hours in the saddle, encasing legs crossed at the ankle and ending in stocking feet.

His boots were in the breezeway where they belonged. I had told him that as long as he wore them in the house he could do the vacuuming and mopping. They had found their home the next day.

When my eyes made it back up to his face it was to see an eyebrow arched in amusement. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore, at least not for food, and launched myself at him. Wrapping my legs around him he simply stood straight up, his lips on mine as he carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom.

Within seconds his shirts were off and my hands were trailing down his stomach to the button of his jeans. "Still hungry, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked huskily and I just laughed, my lips following my hand and right where I wanted them when that zipper went down.

* * *

Sorry there was no posting Saturday. There wasn't any writing either. Between babysitting my 10 month old grandson, getting emoteen #3 moved into the dorm, and visiting with friends who are stationed in Tampa but were in town to drop their son off to college, I was lucky to even catch my breath. Baboo did give me the pressure canner I've been begging for as a birthday present though. Well, the picture of it, since it won't be here until tomorrow. I'm excited, it'll do 14 quart jars!


	18. Chapter 18 Focus

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Focus

* * *

"Rosalie, would you mind driving the others?" I asked my erstwhile sister and groaned as her thoughts on my stupidity hit me.

"Do I have a choice?" she grumbled. _I can't believe you're falling for a human. How romantically tragic._ Her thought was snide and full of derision, but I didn't care. After all, I was already at my car, pulling out and on my way to pick up Bella.

What I couldn't escape was Alice. She was standing at the end of the driveway, waiting for me. With a sigh I stopped the car and let her in, knowing she would just hop on top until I did anyway. "Why are you coming along?" I asked, hoping my tone carried enough frustration to let her know that I wanted to be alone with Bella, but trusted her all the same.

"To help you focus," she quipped. "I'd rather have a sister-in-law than lunch, thank you very much."

The car skidded to a stop on the highway, the lack of other 'voices' letting me know we were alone. "Am I a fool?" I asked her, fear tightening my chest. "Will I just end up killing her anyway?"

"Not with me along, but that isn't your biggest worry." I looked at her, trying to read what she was obviously hiding in her mind, but she wouldn't have. "Don't bother looking because I really want a sister-in-law _and _a brother. I know you'll be frustrated, but it's better this way."

"So what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"She knows you're interested, but until you decide whether or not you're going to eat her or date her, I'm tagging along." She got a very satisfied smile on her face. "Besides, if you recall we're going to be best friends. Now drive." She said the last with a little wave of her hand, her imperious tone causing me to laugh.

"So I don't get any alone time with her?" I asked as the car reached my favorite cruising speed.

"Not until I'm sure it's safe," she answered, already opening the door since I was almost in the girl's driveway. "Wait here. Her dad will be much happier about her going with me than you."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, aware that my words mirrored Rosalie's, and grimacing as a result. It was difficult to sit still in the car, listening to Alice 'help' Bella get ready for school, laughing at the fact that Bella didn't realize we could understand what she was muttering under her breath. "Alice, you're going to have to tone down the clothes bit; she's not liking it," I said, knowing she could hear me.

_I know that, Edward, but her clothes are just so _plain_!_ she thought back, all the while trying to convince her to try wearing her skirt.

Footsteps sounded on the porch and I looked up to see the chief coming out of the house with a smile. He noticed me, and his thoughts swirled with amusement and gratitude. He tapped on my window so I rolled it down to speak to him. "Girls making you wait on them?" His tone was friendly, as if he was trying to develop camaraderie.

I decided to play along. I rolled my eyes. "With my sister, you'd think I'd be used to it by now," I huffed, sounding like an annoyed brother.

_You'll pay for that later _Alice trilled in her thoughts while stating her frustration with Bella's wardrobe and being told in no uncertain terms that Bella thought her clothes were just fine.

Charlie just chuckled. "You have my sympathies." He wanted to say more, and his sense of gratitude grew. Clearing his throat he seemed to get a little misty-eyed. "I, um, just want to thank you and your sister for being such instant friends with Bella. I really want her to like it here."

"Bella is very appealing, I know most of the student body is happy to meet her," I replied, cringing at my own choice of words and hoping I had covered it up. Her father reacted a bit as well, only his thoughts were more on what I thought was appealing. It was a good thing he had no idea all I thought appealing. Alice was laughing, causing the girl to ask what was so funny.

"Yes, well, um, she's still young," he answered, his tone taking on a bit of a threat while his thoughts turned once again to that of protection. "As are you."

I chuckled, thinking once again that he wouldn't want to know that particular truth. What would he think if he found out I was older than his father? Either way, he was right. I was too young when I was turned, as Esme often thought, and I would never do that to his daughter. Hell was always being thought a child. "Yes, sir, we are young," I agreed, wanting to assuage his fear. "There is college ahead of us, or at least high school graduation. I'd imagine we would want to wait until then before having an, um, adult relationship." He seemed to calm a bit, and I hoped he understood my meaning as well as I understood his.

"And perhaps even longer than that," he retorted, even though his tone had lost some of its gruffness.

"I assure you, I will act the perfect gentleman," I promised. I just hoped I could keep that promise, and that it included not succumbing to the lure of his daughter's blood.

"I'll hold you to that, Edward," he agreed, clapping me on the shoulder. It was impossible not to chuckle when he felt just how solid my body was.

Bella came out just then, shooting daggers with her eyes at my sister, who was trying to convince her that giving in to her selection had been the right thing to do. _Help, please _Alice begged and so I smiled as I hopped out of the car to open the door for her.

"You look beautiful," I told her, smiling down at her, feeling Charlie's displeasure. "I do hope my sister wasn't too much of a pain."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, but Charlie came to her rescue. "You do look great, Bells. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks, dad, Edward," she blushed, climbing in the car as I held myself still, not breathing in the siren call of her.

I knew it would be a bad idea to say anything, lest I lose what little breath I had, so I nodded to her father as I climbed into the car. Alice, seeing my problem started talking up a storm as I turned the car and pointed it toward school.

* * *

Mockingjay is released today! Hooray! If you haven't read The Hunger Games, go, now! Mockingjay is the third, and final, book in the trilogy. I really enjoy them.


	19. Chapter 19 Goonies

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Goonies

* * *

"So, do I get to see the dress?" Edward asked as he settled in next to me on the couch. Alice had insisted on watching a movie, saying it was the best way to unwind from a day of shopping because the carbs from the popcorn and the fat from the butter restored your energy loss. Emmett had insisted we watch The Goonies. It was strange to see Sean Astin as a child, knowing he grows up to become football great Rudy before being transformed into the hobbit Sam.

"Nope," Alice told him, tossing a piece of popcorn into Emmett's open mouth. "It'll be better as a surprise." She turned away from both the movie and her brother to smile wickedly at the man with his arms around me. "But, you may have to invest in some prophylactics after seeing her in it."

Emmett guffawed loudly, waking Rose who was sleeping next to him on the other couch. Edward and I just blushed. "Why?" he asked his sister, "It's not indecent, is it?"

"No, just very sexy and pretty," she replied, turning back to the movie and laughing every time Chunk and Sloth appeared on the screen.

"She's already very sexy and pretty," he crooned, to which they all started making gagging sounds.

"Let's go to my place," I whispered, "where you can tell me how sexy and pretty I am in peace."

His lips lowered to just above mine, brushing back and forth ever so slightly. I breathed in deeply, wanting to simply inhale him, but before I could do anything a volley of pillows hit us. "Leave!" they all shouted, practically in unison, laughing all the time. We hopped up quickly and did as they asked.

Walking hand in hand we decided to do a couple laps around the park where we met. I still smiled when I looked over to his clinic, knowing how often he had watched me. This time our walk was slow and comfortable, just enjoying the warm summer night air. The walking path was well lit, and we stayed to the outside, allowing those who were actually exercising to pass on our left, although the couples strolling together was definitely the majority of people on the track this evening.

"Edward?" I said quietly, getting his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Does Emmett or Rosalie ever actually go to work?" He busted up laughing. I couldn't help but join him as he pulled me off the path, almost bent over double he was laughing so hard.

"Oh, Bella, I wish you had asked that in front of them!" he choked out between gasps for breath. Occasionally he would say 'sorry' but then start laughing again. I just stood beside him as he got himself under control, his eyes actually watering from laughing so hard. He was so funny, laughing with such abandon, that I couldn't help but laugh a little with him.

When he was finally taking a few calming breaths I asked, "What was so funny about that question?"

"The two of them invented some kind of storm drainage off of overpasses thing that has been bought up by some really big cities. They're able to live off the proceeds," he explained, wrapping his arms around me again, pulling me close into his body. It was then that I realized the sun had set and we were in a nicely dark, secluded place.

"And that's funny why?" I asked his chest, inhaling in deeply. I really didn't care anymore, I was much more interested in breathing in great draughts of him.

"Because my dad is always on Emmett's case to get another job, telling him that he needs to work, even if he doesn't _need _to work." His arms tightened around me, squeezing out all air between us as he pressed me against the hard planes of his chest. "They just had this discussion this morning, in fact, which is what made your question all the better."

By this time his lips were trailing over my jaw, down to my ear, and I had to admit I had lost all interest in Emmett. Still, if I kept him talking there was no telling what he might do. "What about Rosalie?" I panted out.

"I think she'd be happy just getting a house and making babies," he whispered into my ear, tickling it. Speaking of making babies…

Turning my head I captured his lips with mine in a kiss he returned with full force. Before I knew what was happening I was laying in the soft grass with him just off to the side of me, our lips hungrily devouring each other. His hands were grasping the hem of my shirt, as if it were a life-line, until it started to move up my body.

When his fingers trailed across my abdomen I let out an embarrassingly loud moan and wrapped my leg around his, trying to pull him across me. My hands had managed to untuck his button-down shirt, my fingers tingling from contact with the skin of his back. His lips on mine was suddenly not enough.

Pressing up with my hips I could feel his desire for me, the contact with that part of his anatomy causing us both to forget time and place as he began to rub against my thigh. One of my hands trailed up his spine while the other tried to make its way underneath the waistband of his pants.

His breath was hot in my ear, his hands equally hot on my body, with long fingers tracing the bottom of my bra gently. I could feel them worm their way slightly under the fabric, making contact with the sensitive skin there, when another warm, wet breathing appeared in my other ear. Only, this new breathing came with a tongue that lapped at my face and dog breath.

Edward was off of me in a heartbeat, pushing the over-enthusiastic puppy away from my face. I was laughing and sputtering, and could barely make out a voice calling for 'Brutus', who, I assumed, was the one making his acquaintance with me. A sharp whistle pierced the night, and our new friend turned and shot out from the bushes we had just recently been hiding behind.

For just a moment we looked at each other in the dying light. "I'm sorry," we both said at once, then just chuckled.

"Maybe I should take you home?" he asked, rising to his feet and offering me his hand.

"Will you stay?" I whispered as I clamored to my own feet, keeping hold of his hand.

"That might not be a good idea," he stated, before giving out an exasperated sigh. "How long have we known each other?" I laughed at his question. I knew what he was asking.

"Not long enough, but it feels like forever," I replied, falling in step beside him as we made our way to my apartment.

As we drew close I tightened my grip on his hand. "I want to," was all I said as we went up the stairs.

"So do I," he replied, just as quietly. Giving him a smile I led him through the door, closing it quietly behind us.

* * *

Was up way too late reading Mockingjay! Need sleep...but unlike Emmett, I have to go to work.


	20. Chapter 20 Scarborough Fair

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, I was tired…  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Scarborough Fair, by Simon and Garfunkel

* * *

Are you going to Forks, Washington?  
Vampires, werewolves, perhaps a witch.  
Remember when we weren't all insane?  
All so we can get a leg hitch.

Bella's blood calls to Edward's bloodlust (In a biology class in a small high school)  
Vampires, werewolves, perhaps a witch (Rescuing her from a van on the ice)  
They fall in love in a meadow in bloom (He kisses her and it makes her blood boil)  
All so we can get a leg hitch.

He takes her to a baseball game (Deep in the mountains, nomads come to play)  
Vampires, werewolves, perhaps a witch. (James chooses to play a different game)  
Alice takes Bella to safety in Phoenix (With Jasper to keep her emotions in check)  
All so we can get a leg hitch.

To save her mother she goes to the hunter (It's a trick but she doesn't know that)  
Vampires, werewolves, perhaps a witch (He breaks her leg and quite a few ribs)  
Edward takes Bella to prom after she heals (Then refuses to change her into a vampire)  
All so we can get a leg hitch.

Are you going to Forks, Washington?  
Vampires, werewolves, perhaps a witch.  
Remember when we weren't all insane?  
All so we can get a leg hitch.

* * *

Sorry, I was babysitting last night, my daughter's birth sister was in labor and she was with her. Still no baby this morning though, and you get a very short chapter. Anyway, read the previous with the tune of Scarborough Fair running through your head. This is what happens when I'm tired and loopy. At least baboo was laughing...


	21. Chapter 21 Spectacles

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Spectacles

* * *

"What did he tell you?" Jacob asked me when I went to visit him at his shop the next day. He was running a quite successful engine-repair business. Mostly because his only competition was Dawlings, and they charged a fortune, whereas Jacob was relatively cheap, and more than willing to go diving through the junkyard to find parts for those who couldn't afford new.

I was currently lounging on a dirty, grease-stained couch in his office, trying to stay awake. He had handed me a coke, telling me I was a hazard on the road in my condition, but I wanted to be here as soon as Edward had left, wanting to hear what Jacob thought.

"Only that he was a vampire and that I should ask you about wolves," I yawned, the caffeine obviously not doing its job.

"Do you believe him?" He was in front of me now, handing me another coke with a snigger.

"I'm not sure, it's not like he's tried to suck my blood or anything." The can popped open with a hiss, and even though it was warm, I drank it down, grimacing at the bubbles.

"That you know of," he chuckled as he resumed his place at his desk. Shoving papers out of his way he leaned down on his elbows and fixed me with a stare. "My great-grandfather knew the Cullens, even has pictures of them to show succeeding generations of my people."

I was shocked. It was impossible to think that the Cullens were that old, but it wasn't like vampires aged, I guessed. Only, didn't they all look ancient in the movies? Well, it wasn't like people kept personal photos of vampires, tucking them in amongst the family portraits or vacation shots. I choked on the thought of a scrapbook entry listing 'Our visit with Count Dracula.' And now it turned out that Jacob had exactly that, what's more, he was currently digging through his desk, muttering that he had it around here somewhere.

My exhaustion fell away, replaced by anticipation when he pulled out a yellow photograph and handed it to me. It was easy to recognize all of them, only Alice and Jasper were missing, except the ancient Native American who was wearing spectacles but otherwise looked incredibly like Billy. The Cullens were all smiling, and Carlisle was shaking hands with Jacob's ancestor.

"That's Ephraim, the chief of the tribe. This was taken when they made the treaty," he explained, pointing to the picture as he sat beside me. I did glance at the man he indicated, but what blew me away was that all the Cullens looked just as beautiful on film as they did in person. That, and the fact that it was most definitely them, they hadn't aged a day, and this picture was at least seventy-five years old, judging from the clothes.

"What treaty?" I asked him, remembering Edward saying they had one with the wolves.

"They don't bite or kill a human and we don't take them out, or reveal what they are, to anyone who doesn't phase." He just sat there, grinning, while I absorbed that. There was something there that didn't quite register. I knew I was missing it, and that it was important.

But, what he said did tell me one thing, they didn't bite people? "How do they feed?" I asked him and wondered why he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Bells? You spend time with this guy, who tells you he's a vampire, and you don't worry he's going to suck you dry?" The whole couch was shaking as he laughed. "I swear, you never think about self-preservation, do you?"

I wanted to be mad at him, but when I thought about how calm I was when I woke up in the car to find Edward driving it, it was impossible to not admit he was right. Still, he didn't have to laugh at me, so I backhanded him.

"Ow!" I yelled, feeling like I had just hit a wall. "What are you wearing under that shirt, a metal plate?"

He chuckled at me while taking my hand, checking to see if I had hurt myself. "Nah, it's a wolf thing."

Fixing him with a look, I decided it was time to get a couple answers. "Well, as long as I don't care about self-preservation, why don't you explain the wolf thing?"

With a sigh he stood up and reached a hand back to me. "We're going somewhere?" I asked him as he pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah, this room is too small. Let's go for a walk."

I was hard pressed to keep up with him as he led me to the edge of the woods. Part of me wondered if it was so I couldn't figure out who he was talking to when he flipped open his phone and hit a speed dial button, but it didn't keep me from hearing what he said. "I'm going to show her. Why don't you come to where the forest meets the beach? It'd probably be best by water."

Whomever he was talking to must have agreed, because Jacob hung up and continued to lead me through the woods over to where I had once attempted cliff diving. "Is this another crack about my lack of self-preservation?" I asked him, pointing down the cliff face.

"Nope, it's about getting your vampire here without having him cross over boundary lines," he said, pointing down to the water where I could barely make out someone swimming in our direction, fast. It didn't take me long to realize who it was, and I could feel the smile splitting my face.

But then the smile faltered. "What do you mean, boundary line?"

"They technically aren't allowed onto our land, but since I invited him." He gave a little shrug to indicate that it was all right.

By this time Edward was climbing up the cliff face, making me think of The Princess Bride. "Inconceivable," I muttered, causing Jacob to snort a laugh, and it seemed like Edward's shoulders were shaking as well. Judging from the smile he gave me as he neared, I knew he had heard me.

When he crested the cliff he fixed his eyes on me, holding me spellbound as he crossed to where I stood and took me into his arms. Crushing me to his chest he captured my lips until Jacob cleared his throat. Then, with a smile, he turned to my friend with a smile. "All right, I've got her. Let's do this, dog."

* * *

I really like The Princess Bride. 'Inconceivable' is one of my favorite lines, along with 'I don't think that word means what you think it means.'

Yep, I'm still running on not enough sleep, so I'm loopy. Sorry... Hope you like the wolves and vamps getting along as well as I do!


	22. Chapter 22 Lace

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Lace

* * *

The ride back to Seattle with Edward was quiet, but that probably had more to do with the fact that I just stared out of my window and worried. All the stressful things in my life were roiling around like a blender on maximum speed, only nothing was getting chopped up. Would my dad be all right? Would my presentation be good enough? Would dad and Sue be happy together? Will I finish my masters? What will I do after graduation? What will I do about this gorgeous man next to me that drove me crazy in so many different ways?

We were passing Tacoma when he reached over and took my hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Are you upset with me?" he asked. "I thought you'd rather not discuss marriage with Sue." He gave another squeeze. "Well, not your marriage."

Looking over at him I pulled my hand from his, folding both of mine in my lap. "I won't be getting married," I told him flatly.

The grin he always got, the one where I just knew he was about to make my life miserable, appeared on his face. "What? No dressing in white lace and prancing down the aisle for you?"

My eyes rolled involuntarily, and returned to looking out the side window. "Marriage isn't for me."

He chuckled. "Oh, I don't think that's true. I think you'd make a great little wife." My teeth ground at his flippant tone, and I knew he was just trying to get me to react. "You're a good cook, focused, worry about your family, very attractive and a wonderful kisser. It's enough to make any man hunger for you." His hand covered mine in my lap, reclaiming it and dragging it to his lips. "In fact, I'm feeling a little hungry myself at the moment. What do you think we should do about that?"

I tried to grab my hand back from his, remembering what I had said to him before kissing him just this morning. But he held it tight, the car never deviating in its path, despite our struggle. Until, suddenly, he swerved, taking the off-ramp at a high speed, and throwing me into him around the curve. Thank heavens for seat belts or I would have ended up in his lap.

I was about to be able to sit upright and look around when he swerved the car again, right into a parking space in a lot. My breathing was frantic as I scrambled to figure out where we were, when I saw a Denny's in front of us. "Seriously, I'm hungry," he said. "You didn't look like you were going to make a suggestion, and I saw this, and I love their hot chocolate." Surely the scowl on my face would put Medusa to shame, but he just laughed and leaned over to kiss me, once again catching me by surprise. "Let's eat," he beamed as he undid my seat-belt.

He was at the front door, holding it open before looking back to see that I was still sitting in the car, fuming, with my arms crossed. In a flash he was back, opening my door. "Where are my manners?" he laughed. "I guess I just got too hungry to remember them."

I just sat, fuming, staring straight ahead. For all of thirty seconds, that is. Since my seatbelt was already undone he just reached down and plucked me from the car, making me screech. "Put me down!" I yelled, drawing looks from those around us. Sadly, most of them looked amused, but that could be because Edward was still laughing.

"Nope," he replied, carrying me bridal style to the door. "I think this will make good practice for when we get married, don't you?" His eyes were full of merriment, and he nodded thanks to the older man who held the door open for him.

"I told you, I'm not getting married, and even if did, it would most definitely not be to you!" I hissed quietly under my breath, not wanting to create any more of a scene than we already were.

"Two please," was all he replied, but that was to the elderly hostess, who was also sniggering.

"Right this way," she snorted, leading him into the restaurant.

"We're getting married soon," he told her with a wink. "I'm practicing carrying her but it embarrasses her."

"Enjoy it while you can honey," she said with a knowing look at me. "After the kids come and the hips spread and he throws his back out, you won't be getting that kind of treatment anymore."

"We're not getting married," I informed her through clenched teeth as I resumed struggling to get out of his arms. "He just likes to embarrass me."

She pointed to a booth, placing two menus down, chuckling when he dumped me into the seat and almost sat on top of me. "Yeah, honey, guys call that foreplay," she said, breaking into a laugh when I blushed bright crimson. "Your server will be here soon. Enjoy your meal."

With a huff I grabbed a menu, my stomach rumbling loudly now that it knew food was nearby. "Sounds like you're hungry too," he said as he thoughtfully perused his menu.

"Only for food," I quipped back.

"Another thing I don't think is true," he said, his voice muffled by the menu. I turned to glare at him, but he just winked when he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Infuriating, annoying, overbearing, controlling, pig-headed, supercilious, exasperating, irritating, egotistical, arrogant, imperious…"

"Testing out your memorization of the thesaurus?" he asked, cutting off my rambling off all the words that I thought applied to him.

Setting down my menu, I folded my hands and quietly turned to him. He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "What? No other adjectives?"

"Nope, just a noun," I told him, shaking my head. "Ass."

His face became one of surprise, then cunning amusement. "Ah," he said loudly, just as our waitress sidled up to the table. "You're an ass girl."

My jaw dropped and I began sputtering, my head filling with words that made me feel like I had mental Tourette's Syndrome. Meanwhile he just turned and greeted our waitress. "Hello Holly," he said amicably. "I'll have a grand slam with pancakes, eggs over medium, sausage and hash browns. My fiancé will have the bananas foster French toast skillet with bacon, her eggs scrambled. Thank you." He ended with a big smile, and I could have sworn she was making plans to have his babies, up until he said fiancé. Then she just glared at me.

When she finally left I smacked him lightly on the arm. "There's no way I can eat all that, especially that much sugar!"

He turned in his seat and grabbed my hands into one of his. Lifting his other he rubbed at the crease between my eyes. "I have watched you worry about things for the last three hours. It's not hard to figure out what is going through that mind of yours, even if you do refuse to look at me."

I tried to pull away so I could argue, having him this close was muddying my brain, but he wouldn't let me. The hand that had been rubbing my forehead whipped behind my neck and pulled me back to him. "For weeks I've seen you lose far more weight than you should, worrying over your presentation. For days now I've seen you worry over your father, even though he was in capable hands. Now, I know that you like caramel more than chocolate, and watched you cut a banana into every bowl of cereal. You need the calories, and when we get home I'm taking you to bed." He saw my stunned reaction and his eyes narrowed. "My bed, so I can make sure you actually _sleep _and don't try to sneak out and do work.

"Bella, my mom knows what has happened with your dad, and has called your professor to tell them that she'll need to reschedule your presentation back a week, because she's swamped. You'll probably have a message on your answering machine telling you about it." His shoulders dropped and he took on a pleading look, the arrogant, controlling one slipping away. The hand around my neck came up and cupped my face, his thumb rubbing my cheek. "Let me take care of you, please."

"Why?" I whispered. "I get cranky when I'm stressed or hungry, and the former is all the time lately. It's not like I'm going to sleep with you."

The dancing merriment was back in his eyes. "Oh, but you already have, darling. You already have."

Rolling my eyes I tried, unsuccessfully, to pull away again. "You know what I mean, Edward," I griped, not amused by his innuendo.

With a nod he agreed, and scooted closer to me. "Yes, I do, I just love seeing you get all riled up. It's a bad thing, but did you know that when you get angry you get this spark in your eyes?"

"Did you know that when you tease me your eyes dance?" I retorted, then slapped my hands over my mouth, realizing I had admitted to watching his eyes so closely.

They started to dance again, but in a way that was more similar to this morning. Leaning in very close, his hand once again behind my neck, he whispered. "And did you know that when you say things like that it makes me very hungry?"

I tried to shake my head, but it was too busy kissing Edward back. Up until I heard the waitress return and drop our plates on the table. Breaking the kiss he stared into my eyes with a smile. "Thank you, Holly," he said, never looking away from me. "That looks perfect." She just giggled and walked away.

We sat there for just a moment while he grinned and I tried to process what was happening. It seemed no matter how hard I fought him we ended up kissing, like he knew it was his weapon of mass destruction, totally annihilating my will. But then my stomach rumbled, and his answered, and we both sat up and started to eat.

* * *

Poor girl is being beaten at her own game. Ever see The Taming of the Shrew by Shakespeare? Petruchio and Kate never were quite like this...


	23. Chapter 23 Citrus

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Citrus  
**Plot Generator - Phrase Catch**: The stench of decay

* * *

Time ceased to have meaning. My days were filled with my search for Bella Swan, fulfilling my job assignment to my boss. My nights were spent at any twenty-four hour wi-fi hotspot I could find, using a new laptop, researching my boss and his connections. Food and sleep were only interruptions in my search. Showering, however, was part of the façade I portrayed to keep them from learning what I was up to.

She had fully and completely disappeared. I knew looking in homeless shelters would be useless, yet still I went to them, hoping for a glimpse. She never showed up to the myriad of food banks either, causing me to cringe at the thought of what she was eating.

It was while I was at home, staring at the screen of the computer whose connection I didn't trust, that Tanya came and sat abruptly in my lap. "What the?" I sputtered, unhappy with her for breaking my concentration. She just shoved an orange up to my nose.

"You need food, you never eat, never sleep. Suit no longer fit and you think boss no believes you about your relationship with girl?" she chided.

I had to sigh. It had taken me some time to convince him that I didn't know that my housekeeper and the girl I was searching for were one in the same. He had found out through Demetri, of course, who not so coincidentally happened to be an errand boy for him as well. I had begun to make inquiries of the firm, asking who had ever used his services, before realizing that only drew attention to myself and cast doubt on my story. Wherever I looked now, Mr. Slovak's eyes, or those of one of his two partners, was on me.

Twirling the piece of citrus in my hand it was impossible not to remember cooking alongside her, watching her deftly cut the segments into suprêmes while preparing a salad. "Ugh, now you get, what is term…emo…over fruit," Tanya complained, grabbing the orange back from me and beginning to peel it. "Girl did what right to save self and you, then you bring danger on self by fighting with boss. So disappointment."

Looking Tanya over I could still make out the pink scar on her arm where Demetri had cut her when they fought, a battle I hadn't stayed to protect her from. Michael had ended up with fifteen stitches when he interfered with her hold on the man. Needless to say the police had plenty of evidence to convict Demetri, and yet he had gotten off on a technicality, defended by one of the senior partners in my firm. All I remember from the trial was how uncomfortable the judge looked, and how guilty when he read his decision.

And now summer was fading once again into winter. How would she stay warm? Had she found enough food? Where was she hiding? These questions rolled through my mind on an hourly basis.

"Edvard, please eat," Tanya begged, and I smiled down on her before opening my mouth and allowing her to place a segment on my tongue. I knew she was right. How was I helping if I starved myself? How could I defend her family and protect her unless I was able to provide the evidence needed to put away her tormentors? How deep did that rabbit hole go?

Tanya sighed and hopped up from my lap, taking my cell phone with her. My line of sight returned to the computer screen, reviewing all the cases of all the people I had searched for. So many of them had turned up dead, having had accidents right before I told my bosses where they were. In fact…

I was out of my seat in a moment, grabbing Tanya by the arm. "Pack a bag, take only essentials," I hissed quietly into her ear while hanging up on whomever she was talking to. "Then get as much cash as you dare to carry and meet me back here in an hour."

"Edvard? What is meaning of this?" she cried, attempting to wrench her arm from my grasp and planting her feet to keep me from dragging her to the door. "What is problem?" The phone was ringing in my hand and a brief glance told me it was my father.

"I'll tell you later, one hour," I whispered into her ear. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind, but nodded and left for her own apartment. The phone stopped ringing, only to start up again immediately. A quick glance confirmed it was my father once again.

Forcing a positive tone I greeted him. "Hey, dad, what's up?"

"For starters the fact that you grabbed the phone from Tanya when I was talking to her and hung up on me. Care to explain that?" he demanded.

"Um, how about over dinner? Meet me at the diner?" I asked and noted his hesitation. We only met there when there was something very important to discuss. He agreed readily and hung up, giving me time to pack, empty my safe of the money my dad had always told me to keep on hand for emergencies, and cut up my credit cards.

I had found the diner when I was in my last year of college, tucked into a bad section of Haarlem where my red hair and white skin weren't very safe. But, I had been too frustrated with life to care, having gotten off the subway only because it had ended and walked until my feet hurt and my stomach craved food. The place held the stench of decay, but the sweet elderly lady who was owner and chef had called me in from the rain and made the most amazing chicken and waffles I had ever put in my mouth. She had then taken my cell from me, scrolled through my contacts while I laid my head on her table, found the one labeled 'dad', and told him to come in a cab to fetch me. That was when I had decided on going to law school. We had met there infrequently over the years when we didn't want anyone to know where we were going. I only hoped those watching me didn't know about it yet. After all, it had been at least three years since I'd been there. I only hoped it still was safe.

Tanya returned, bag in hand, giving me that look I'd seen a lot of in the last few months. The one that questioned my sanity but still trusted me. Thankfully she didn't say a word as we walked from our building. "Ve hail cab?" she asked as we stepped from the lobby; I just shook my head and smiled as if we were going out on the town. It was difficult to not look over in the direction I could feel Mr. Romanski's gaze coming from, the dark glass of the Mercedes I would recognize anywhere hiding him from view. So I took her hand and started walking the five blocks to the nearest subway entrance, hoping to escape with our lives.

* * *

Dun dun duunnnn...


	24. Chapter 24 Smoke

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Smoke

* * *

Edward was in the shower when I went down the stairs the next morning. Jessica had found her way to the kitchen and was sitting at the table, playing with the demon spawn, who was _on _the table. As soon as she saw me she grabbed the miniature pooch off, thankfully. I made my way to the sink and pulled out a container of antiseptic wipes for her to clean it off all the same.

As she wiped it clean I asked the only question I could manage this early. "Coffee?"

"Please," she replied, unnaturally quiet. It was a Thursday, and she should be at work, and yet here she sat at my table. Her occasional furtive looks told me that there was a story there, and I knew she was just deciding how she could tell me what brought her here. In time, and preferably after my jolt of caffeine, I would find out.

"Thank you," she said when I handed her a mug, returning to the pot to pour one for Edward. I could hear him at the top of the stairs and knew he would be down soon. She watched me add a dollop of milk and a spoonful of sugar and mix it gently, her head turning slightly at the sound of his feet hitting the landing.

Coming around the corner her breath caught at the sight of him. I remembered when mine did that and chuckled, constant exposure to the beauty of him was making me immune. At least until he smiled. "There's what I want," he said, taking the cup from me and setting it on the counter before gathering me in his arms and kissing me. A part of me wondered how many years it would take before he would stick to the cup.

Mipsy barking and growling at our heels caused Edward to pull away from the kiss much too soon for my liking. "Aw," Jessica crooned, "she's trying to protect you from the man eating you." Sure enough, all of her yipping was focused on Edward, so I bent down and grabbed her from behind, being sure to avoid the snapping teeth, and handed her back to Jessica.

"I'll just say goodbye then," Edward sighed as he took a sip of coffee. "I'm sure it's going to be very busy today, since they didn't finish with the cattle. As soon as the chute is repaired we'll need to cut out the ones that haven't been inoculated and send them through."

"When will that be?" I asked, getting out a couple hard-boiled eggs for him to snack on at work.

He gave a small shrug. "Sometime next week? Maybe? I don't know. First we have to see to any cattle that were injured."

"Will I see you at lunch?" I asked, adding carrots to the bag I was preparing.

"How 'bout we meet at the hospital and visit Mike?" I gave a quick glance toward our house-guest, but she caught it.

"I don't mind going with you to visit a friend, Bella," she said, seemingly super excited over the prospect. A sure sign she was covering up something.

"We'll meet you in the lobby at noon," I told him, getting a kiss as he grabbed his snack bag and headed out, waving goodbye to Jess.

I topped off my own mug and went to sit at the table. "It was so cute the way Mipsy defended you, wasn't it?" Jessica asked me, her hyper level going up a notch. I knew that there wouldn't be much required of me now to keep the conversation going.

"Mmhmm," was all I answered, smiling at her.

"He sure is a hunk of a man," she offered, getting a similar reply in return. Then her eyes focused on me and I watched her deflate. "I broke up with Larry and quit my job. I have nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to. You're always so nice, and you're married, and have this nice big house and all, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I crashed here for a little, would you? I could try to find a job, maybe pay you rent? Mipsy won't be any trouble, I swear, and I'll do what I can to help out."

She kept talking but I was busy shuddering from the idea of living with her again. She hadn't been a horrible roommate, but peace and quiet was never something you got with Jessica around. Holding up my hands to stop the torrent of words I said, "Wait, wait, wait, back up a second. Why did you break up with Larry and quit your job?"

Silence once more filled the room as she fidgeted in her seat. Suddenly she reached for her purse and took out a pack of cigarettes. "Since when do you smoke?" I asked her, shocked.

"Since the breakup," she told me, but thankfully put them back. "I should quit, now I'm letting him affect my health."

She took a sip of coffee and set it back down, her eyes on the cup, the motion seeming to calm her. "I thought I was pregnant," she whispered, "and I was so excited. We had talked about getting married, or I had I guess. He wasn't as excited, about the baby and especially not about getting married." Her gaze rose to meet mine. "He barely talked to me and when he did it was to say that maybe we needed time apart. Turns out it was just stress at work that threw off my cycle. Once it was confirmed I wasn't pregnant he was suddenly interested in sex again, but this time pushing me to get the shot.

"I had figured he just really didn't want kids, but when I went in for the shot one of the nurses there kept giving me the evil eye. I cornered her and asked what the problem was, and she said, 'You're just trying to force my boyfriend to marry you by faking a pregnancy. Why don't you face it, he's only with you because my apartment is too small for him to move into.' To say I was floored puts it mildly. Turns out Larry is a scumbag man-whore." The last came out with a sob as huge tears fell down her cheeks. Mipsy was whimpering in her lap, reaching up to lick her with her tiny tongue.

Now I knew why she quit her job as well. Jessica and Larry worked together, and having to see him, after that, probably was too much for her. Reaching over to pat her back I whispered, "I'm so sorry. I understand why you left your job too."

Her head shot up at that. "No, actually you don't. After kicking his sorry butt to the street I was fine going into work and seeing him there. It's not like we interacted much. The problem was that news of our break-up spread like wildfire, and all these girls started coming to me and telling me that he had slept with them, or he'd made moves on them, while he was dating me! I thought they were my friends, and they never told me!"

"Jess," I said calmly, "do you remember what I always called him?"

She nodded, "Scary Larry."

"Did you ever wonder why?"

She sighed. "I know why, he hit on you when we were first dating." A smile grew on her face. "As I recall, you hit him, hard. He complained about the bruise for weeks." I just sat and smiled at her, waiting for her to get it. Comprehension lit her face after a few minutes. "Oh, I never listened to you, did I? You tried to tell me." Sitting back in her seat she buried her face in her hands. "What do I do now?"

"Easy, you get up, take a shower, make yourself pretty, and come with me. I have to get a few things at the store, then we'll meet Edward at the hospital for lunch." She nodded and stood, her chin wobbling but high.

* * *

In college my friends and I called one of our friend's father 'Scary Larry.' She had become a nice Mormon girl, but her dad smuggled guns in South America and ran with the mob. He also had a lovely collection of 1970s leisure suits *shudders*.


	25. Chapter 25 Pond

bPenname/b: Babette12  
bOriginal or Derivative (fanfiction)/b: DERIVATIVE  
bRating/Warning(s)/Note(s)/b: T, Alternate MS/Twilight

bDisclaimer/b: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
bPrompt/b: Pond

[spoiler]

School was interminable until lunch when I would see Bella again. They had all started talking amongst themselves like clucking hens when she had emerged from the front seat of my car, expressed shock when Alice had hugged her, and gone silent when I had come around and taken her hand, earning a blushing smile. Now she was the talk of the school for a wholly different reason than just her arrival. The girls were all wondering how she had snagged me, the boys how they could snag her back.

I had chuckled at that. Like they stood a chance. She was my mate, even if she didn't know it yet, and when the time was right I would make it so she would be with me forever.

Now I was waiting outside of her Spanish class where the girl Jessica was already thinking about all the questions she wanted to ask. Looking through her eyes I could tell that Bella was pretending to pay close attention to Mrs. Goff, but the blush on her face gave her away.

The bell had rung thirty seconds ago, allowing me to rush across the school, going down passages the other students were unfamiliar with. However, Mrs. Goff was still calling out what the assignment would be, and Bella was carefully writing it down.

"Bella, it's lunch, let's go," Jessica whined, "or are you planning on eating with Edward?" Her face reddened even more at that and my heart soared at that response. _Hmm, she certainly looks hopeful _Jessica mused, and I was hopeful she was right.

"I don't know," she responded quietly, before getting a small smile on her face. "He doesn't seem to eat very much."

I would need to do something about that, and cringed at the thought. My reaction caused some of the students who were skirting around me to look around to figure out what I was reacting to, since I was normally so unflappable. I could hear Alice laughing in her thoughts, sending me images of me hunched over, expelling the vile stuff teenaged humans considered sustenance. To keep Bella in the dark, it would be worth it. The last thing I wanted was the Volturi finding out I was courting a human.

Her scent billowed out in front of her as she neared the door of the classroom, having finally been released from class. I dared not look in her direction, not wanting to appear too eager, in spite of the fact that I was standing here, waiting for her. Only at the sound of her gasp at seeing me did I turn and smile at her.

"Mrs. Goff held your class," was all I said in greeting, smiling down at her. Her eyes seemed to gloss over for a moment and her breathing stopped. "Bella?" I called, somewhat alarmed by her reaction.

She shook her head as if dislodging a thought as Jessica giggled in hers. _No wonder she seems dazed, that smile would take me out._ Ah, so that was the problem? My smile grew larger at that, especially in combination with taking her hand.

When we arrived I was surprised to note that Emmett's mind was in turmoil. Normally he was like looking into a clear pond, nothing hidden, but now it was as if he were hiding something from me. Cocking an eyebrow in his direction I waited for him to notice me, knowing it wouldn't be long. Sure enough, seconds later he glanced toward me and winced. _It's Rosalie, bro. She's not too happy about this_. I just nodded in his direction to let him know I understood.

Loading the tray with food I kept an eye on her. She was looking down for the most part, but whispered conversations and pointing fingers drew her attention, causing that warm flush of blood to heat her face, in turn causing the venom to pool in my mouth.

_Edward, do you need help? _I heard Alice's thought call across the room, before being followed by a _I guess not _as she saw me swallow the venom down. Then she laughed, _Don't break the tray!_ With a sigh I glared over at her but was returned to the girl at my side by the touch of her warm, fragrant hand.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly, her brows drawn together in concern.

"Fine," I smiled. "Alice is being annoying."

"Maybe you shouldn't listen in on her thoughts then," she said so quietly that she couldn't have expected me to have heard, but I had. Shock went through my body, pinning my feet to the floor in such a way that had never occurred since my transformation. She glanced up to me then with a knowing smile. "Hmm, so I am right?"

I just shookd my head as my siblings started laughing amongst themselves, taking bets on how long it would be before we had to kill the girl to protect our secret, or change her. Alice was busy trying to convince them we were safe, but Rosalie wasn't buying it.

"I don't know why you're buying so much food, it's not like you ever eat it," the girl continuced, still speaking under her breath, but now I was sure she was positive I could hear her. Her eyes came off of where she was staring into the distance and fixed me with a knowing look. "What I'm wondering is how long it will be before you tell me what you really are."

That silenced my family as they waited for my reply. "I'm a hungry boy, Bella," I told her, the words not really a lie since I hadn't told her what I was hungry for. "That's what I am."

Her eyes narrowed as we stepped up to the cashier, and I found myself having to reach over her to pay, eliciting another huff of frustration from her. "I'm also a gentleman, so please?" She just shook her head and walked toward an empty table, and I happily took the seat beside her.

In an attempt to keep up the charade I picked up a piece of something slimy with grease and popped it into my mouth. It was truly horrible as I chewed, and my stomach was already clenching in preparation of ridding me of it. She just smirked. "You look like someone just forced you to eat brussel sprouts." Her giggle was infectious.

Looking down to ascertain what I had eaten I grimaced. "Well, I'm not a big fan of pizza."

"Sure you're not, because you're not human." She picked up the food I had discared and took a bite, raising an eyebrow as if inviting me to challenge her statement.

"What you really should be worried about is if I'm really a gentleman," I told her, drawing forth that blush I was growing to adore.

* * *

For the record, I love brussel sprouts!


	26. Chapter 26 Shard

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Shard  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Mirror, mirror on the wall…"

* * *

He leaned against the door after closing it, his arms crossed as he stared at me. When I noticed he wasn't following me anymore I stopped as well, turning to face him. "We're not going to, are we?" I asked, disappointment filling me when he shook his head.

"I want to," he whispered, the sound almost a growl of frustration, "believe me I do. It's just…"

"Too soon," I answered him, walking back to him. His arms came around me and pulled me hard against his chest. We stood like that for some time, just relaxing and relishing the quiet between us. This was just as restful as if I was laying down, and I was sure it was because of the peace I felt in his arms.

"Bella, you're falling asleep," he murmured with a chuckle, pulling me from my blissful reverie. "Why don't I put you to bed?"

A ripple of laughter bubbled up through me. "Wasn't that why we were standing here? To keep you out of my bed?"

With a roll of his eyes he pushed me gently away from him, his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "I didn't say I would be joining you. That's more temptation than even I can resist." Shoving himself off the door he took my hand and led me down the hall. "Come on, sleepyhead, let's get those teeth brushed and you to bed."

Trudging after him I allowed him to pull me into the bathroom. When he turned on the light it was blinding, and I immediately closed my eyes. Opening just one didn't seem to help, as it felt like a shard of glass was stabbing me. Even with them closed it seemed incredibly bright, glowing red on my eyelids.

His hands came around my waist once more as he told me to jump onto the counter where I leaned against the mirror as I heard him get my toothbrush wet and put some toothpaste on it. "Mirror, mirror on the wall…" I started, trailing off since I couldn't think of what to ask it.

"You're loopy when you're tired, did you know that?" he asked, picking up my hand and placing the toothbrush into it. I just nodded as I started to brush my teeth, my eyes still closed, trying to do a thorough job. Unfortunately, I had to open them to find the sink to spit into, but it seemed enough brightness had leaked through my closed lids to make it not quite as painful.

I spit in a very desultory fashion, causing it to dribble down my chin. Squeaking I leaned forward more to keep the toothpaste from getting onto my clothes and turned on the water. With my hand cupped under the flow I grabbed some to rinse off my face, but it was really cold, giving me a chill.

"Bella?" Edward called from somewhere in the periphery. "Love, are you all right?" His warm hands found my face, cupping it gently. My hands reached out to his warmth, wanting to wrap around him. "Bella, you're suddenly burning up."

"No," I argued, "I'm cold."

"Mmhmm," he agreed, and I watched as he opened my medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. Shaking out two he handed them to me before turning to fill a glass with water. "Take these, and then we'll get you warm."

Swallowing them was far more difficult than it should have been, and he must have noticed my grimace as they passed my throat. In seconds his fingers were there, prodding under my jaw, and it _hurt_. When I tried to pull my head back I only managed to hit it against the mirror, and a whine of pain escaped. Now I was hurting both in front and in back. "Flashlight?" he asked, and I sighed.

"Kitchen," I rasped out. Funny, that didn't hurt five minutes ago.

Leaving me on the counter he went in search. I just returned to my spot up against the mirror, closing my eyes and shivering a little. He had promised I could go to bed after brushing my teeth, and then he just left me here! Part of me wanted to yell at him for his desertion, but my throat reminded me that it would hurt.

"Open," a voice in front of me said, and I vaguely recognized it as his. My ears were now clogging up some so he sounded really far away. Still, I sat up off the glass and obeyed and even said 'ah' when commanded to, although I'm pretty sure it sounded pathetic. When the light clicked off I closed my mouth and tried to lean back again, but he grabbed my forearms and pulled me forward. "Oh, no you don't. Wrap your legs around my waist."

"Not tonight, honey, I don't feel good." The words grated on my throat, but it was soothed by hearing his warm chuckle.

He tugged on my thighs, pulling me into him and wrapping my legs around his hips and lifting my arms around his neck. "Hold on," he told me as he slipped his hands under my bottom and lifted me from the vanity.

"No fair. You finally touch me and I can't do anything about it." He chuckled again, the vibrations feeling almost as good as the heat of his body as he held me against him. My head felt really good against his shoulder, so I allowed my eyes to close again and rest it there.

"Bella, honey, you have to let go," his voice told me, and I found that I was now on the bed, my arms still latched around his neck.

"Don't wanna. You're warm," I argued back, my throat not feeling quite as bad. The drugs must already be kicking in.

"I just want to cover you up," he replied, and that did sound awfully nice, so I released my hold on him and collapsed back into the bed. Soon he kept his word and the weight of the blankets, which were still chilly, came over me. I shivered a bit, and soon felt another blanket on top of the first one. I fell asleep listening to him on the phone with Tanya, asking for a strep test kit and for her to check my chart for allergies before calling in an antibiotic.

* * *

MaraBenefici asked why Bella never gets sick in fanfiction, other than the stomach flu! I thought that was odd as well. I once came down with pnuemonia this fast. One minute I was fine, at work, the next I was having trouble remaining standing up. When I got to the doctor my temperature was 102.8F! I don't remember much about the next few days, other than lots of coughing.

Anyway, MaraBenefici - this is for you!


	27. Chapter 27 Flashlight

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Flashlight

* * *

Jacob walked behind the trees so that only his face showed through. "Not sure what I'm supposed to see when you're hiding in the bushes, Jake," I laughed nervously, that nervousness growing when he took his shirt off, and shooting through the roof when I heard the zipper for his jeans. "Um, Jake? I don't think that's something I want to see."

Edward chuckled behind me as Jacob rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm planning on showing you, Bells. If I did that then you might not think much of your vampire by comparison."

"Dream on, dog," Edward mocked as I cringed at Jacob's casual use of the word vampire.

"Should I leave so you two can compare notes?" I quipped in a sad attempt to cover up my discomfort, causing both men to let out a laugh.

"Trust me, I'm bigger. Has to do with genetics, you know." His pants joined the shirt he had thrown across a tree branch and I wondered if underwear was soon to follow.

"Only because you're a mutation," Edward shot back.

Jacob just shrugged. "And you aren't? Anyway, take hold of her. Don't want to chase her into the ocean, she might break her neck this time." Edward's hands gripped me tightly and I just looked back and forth between them, my confusion evident. "Ready?" Jacob asked, and it was all the warning I got.

A scream left my mouth as I watched russet fur shoot out from Jacob's skin, his mass doubling, then doubling again, growing with the fur. His face distorted, the jaw and nose elongating out as his ears slid up on his head, coming to rest on either side of the top in sharp points. The transformation seemed to take forever, yet only a second or two had passed, and now a massive wolf stood in front of me.

When I tried to run Edward held me still. I could feel the vibrations of his laughter in his chest, he had me pinned to him so closely. "It's quite something to see, isn't it Bella?" he whispered in my ear. "Jacob and his tribe can make the change, but only if a gene gets triggered. There's no cause for your fear, he's the same man you've known for years."

"He's, he's, he's…a…"

"Wolf? Yes." In an instant I was turned in his arms, my chest crushed against the cold, hard planes of his, one of his hands at my back and the other holding my face so that I was forced to look at him. "The world is full of those creatures you thought to be superstitious legends. Vampires, werewolves, although I would call Jacob a shape-shifter since he can change at will, witches, all you fear, all that fills the nightmares of the human mind, all are real."

His face drew closer to mine as he spoke, and for the first time since I had met him I felt real fear. As his lips neared my throat they pulled back in a grimace, revealing his teeth. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, and I couldn't breathe. When those lips made contact with my skin, right over where my pulse was hammering in my throat, the massive wolf behind me growled.

"Never fear, Jacob, I won't bite her without your permission," he murmured as silently as the breeze. "Why don't you change back so we can discuss it with her?"

"B-b-bite me?" My entire body was beginning to shake, whether from the cold of Edward's body or fear, I couldn't tell.

"Not unless you want it," Jacob's deep voice sounded behind me, making me jump again as I turned to look at him.

Edward kept me facing him. "He's getting dressed again. I assume you understand why he took his clothes off?" My head nodded without conscious effort as my heart raced. Edward's eyes glowed in the fading light, the last rays of the sun striking them as it sunk beneath the horizon, giving just enough illumination to see that he had made a decision. "You need time," he sighed.

True to form, whenever I am in a stressful situation I retaliate with snark. "Time? Um, yeah? You ask me if I want to become a vampire when I've only just found out they exist?" Spinning around I pointed an accusing finger at Jacob. "And you! How long have you kept this wolf thing from me? Why are you telling me now? Are you actually okay with this, this, guy biting me?"

I could feel a fit to rival my father's coming on as my hands began to wave and my feet started pacing. "One of you kidnaps me, then the other has lied for years, and you both seem to think it's all right to just spring all this on me?" My pacing feet were moving faster and farther with each pass between the two men. "I need to think," I all but shouted, setting out in a straight line.

In an instant Edward was in front of me, impeding my progress. Fitting him with a glare I said only one word, "Move."

"If you continue in this direction you'll go over the edge," he said calmly. "At least let me lead you back to your car?"

"Just give me the flashlight, and you can follow me," I said, sticking my hand out.

His fingertips trailed down my arms lightly, like a caress given to a soap bubble. "Ah, but Bella, I don't need a flashlight. I can see in the dark just fine." The fingers that were caressing now locked like manacles around my wrists. "But never fear, I can have you back to where you want to be in just a moment."

For the second time this night I screamed as I found myself thrown over his shoulder, the trees falling behind me at an alarming pace. Not wanting to vomit I covered my eyes with my hands, fighting him was obviously out of the question, and was amazed to realize that his run was actually quite smooth, as if I was laying on a rock that was floating on air.

Before I could come to terms with what was happening I was back on my feet beside my truck, swaying slightly. "Do you need me to drive you?" he asked smoothly, his breathing steady as if he had only done a leisurely stroll through the woods.

"No, I'm fine," I huffed, walking unsteadily to the driver's side door.

He was in front of me again, this time opening the door for me. "Are you sure?" he asked, smirking. I just nodded and tried to push past him. "Hmm, I don't think so," he whispered, arms snaking around my waist as his lips lowered once again. "I think you might need some help getting to sleep tonight."

This time his lips connected, capturing mine in a searing kiss that left me breathless and still awakened every nerve ending in my body. My hands grasped hold of his shoulders, trying to ground myself, but his touch, taste and smell were overwhelming. I know I needed to breathe at some point, but as black spots formed behind my eyes I wondered why I cared.

* * *

Happy Labor Day to all in the states!


	28. Chapter 28 Star

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Star

* * *

It was near twilight when we made it home, the first star of evening making its appearance in the darkening sky. "Hmm, twilight, the most dangerous time of day," Edward whispered as he parked his car into his spot under our building.

"I don't know about that," I argued back. "When else do you get to make a wish, except when blowing out candles, and that's only once a year."

He rolled his eyes in an exaggerated motion, probably so I could make it out in the low light of the car. "After we get married are you planning to argue about everything?" It was all I could do to even blink in the sudden light of the overhead dome when he opened the car door, the shock was so great. Of course he just chuckled and shut his own door, plunging me back into darkness before appearing at mine seconds later.

When the light turned back on with the opening of my door he laughed; I was still turned in the direction he had been sitting. "Bella, turn around, please." His voice was very close and I knew better than turn. He would probably kiss me or something, totally distracting me from whatever we were talking about.

There was a brush on my arm and I looked down to see his hand reaching in to undo my seatbelt. "You have to get out of the car sometime," he whispered into my ear. "And, you have to face the truth."

Closing my eyes to resist the pull of him I spun on my seat. "I don't have to face anything, because your version of the truth is not necessarily reality."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" he crooned, the seat moving as he sat down next to me.

"Because you fluster me when I look at you," I admitted, feeling his breath on my face with his resulting chuckle.

"I'm supposed to fluster you. It's only fair, after all." His breath was on my lips now, the heat from his body warming me as it all but touched my own.

"H-h-how is it fair?" My stuttering was in time with my heart, which seemed intent on beating out of my chest. I really couldn't understand how he didn't hear or feel it, but then it seemed to be beating in time with his own, which my hand was somehow covering, feeling the ridges of his chest.

"Because I am always flustered around you." Long fingers wrapped around mine, holding my hand still. "Can you feel it? My heart? It's been going crazy like this since I first saw you."

My eyes opened of their own volition, causing my breath to catch as his latched onto mine. "Now, Bella Swan, will you please go out on a date with me? It doesn't have to be anything big, we could even just go to the museum or something. And before you say no just remember that I've seen your father's heart, and even held it in my hand, so I know he approves of me."

"I don't want to get married," I whispered. He just smiled, because I wasn't refusing the date. "I don't like being embarrassed, so no talking about sex. You also can't tell people we're getting married until I say it's okay."

His eyes got really big and a grin split his face. Confusion must have been evident on mine, until what I had said sunk into my own brain. My hands flew to my mouth, only it was moving back and forth, shaking in denial. "Does this mean we're engaged? Because I can completely agree to that last requirement, even if it takes a year or more before you're ready to announce it." A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes, which were still so close to my own they were almost all I could see. "I promise not to date anyone else, what with being engaged and all, and expect the same from you."

My senses finally returned, probably due to a lack of breathing, so his cologne was no longer working in concert with his eyes to totally befuddle me. "Me dating other people is hardly a concern, since no one seems to want to. At least not for very long. You talk marriage, but you're just going to turn out to be like every other guy in the end. Why don't we just save ourselves the hassle and pain of breaking up and…"

His lips stopped mine, pressing gently, as if requesting permission to be there, never demanding. It was mine that responded, pressing back and begging for his touch. This was what I was afraid of, feeling so much for him, only to be hurt. Why couldn't my mind and body refuse him? Did they have to drag my heart along for the ride?

"Bella, you're fighting me again," he murmured against my lips. "I know you're afraid of being hurt, I get it. I just want to try, please? You may hate me, but I want to take the jump, just to see if it would work. Would you feel better if we tried to be friends first? No romantic strings, just get to know one another?"

"That means no kissing." I tried to make that sound like a demand, but it came out as more of a complaint.

"We could be friends with minimal benefits. After all, when in need of a good make-out session, who else would I want to call?" His plan was alluring, but fraught with danger.

"I don't see that protecting my heart," I whispered.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

Poor girl's not going to know what hit her! Happy day everyone!


	29. Chapter 29 Triangles

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Triangles

* * *

Tanya frequently questioned my sanity on the subway. Three times I had made a mad dash for the closing doors at a random stop, dragging her with me, only to jump onto another train going the wrong direction. We traveled through Queens and onto Brooklyn before returning to Manhattan. She thought I was insane, her Russian accent becoming thicker as her agitation grew, but she was smart enough to keep her voice quiet. She had dealt with the Russian mob, after all, before coming here.

The third train was the charm, no faces I recognized even marginally looked back at me. Checking two cars up and two back from the one we occupied revealed nothing, and for the first time in over an hour I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I only had to worry if they knew where we were going.

Hopping off at the next station, Tanya rolled her eyes. "If all fight like Demetri have no worries, Edvard. This is crazy. When we stop moving?"

"Soon, just one more train, I hope." Her sigh was filled with frustration and injured patience, but still she trusted me enough to go along. The A train wasn't very full in this part of the city, it was easy to watch and search through the thinning crowd as we headed north. The train stopped at Inwood, 207th street, our final destination, I hoped.

From there we walked east and south, both our bags over my shoulder, heading for the diner that held such bittersweet memories for me. Whistles followed us on our trek, or rather, followed Tanya. Her strawberry blonde hair and model good looks were drawing attention, something we didn't need, but she gave them back as much sass as they dished out, in Spanish, no less. Oddly, her accent wasn't as strong there. When I looked at her quizzically she just raised an imperious eyebrow. "I learn Spanish as child, so accent better. English much harder, you know this."

I just shrugged, because in the distance was the place I was looking for. I knew my father would already be there, probably being stuffed full of fried chicken and waffles by Miss Jessie even as we made our way. My stomach was already anticipating seeing that plate set before me. This would be a new experience for Tanya, of this I was sure.

No sooner did we cross the threshold than a voice rough and weak with age murmured, "He's in the back. Since you didn't call ahead you'll just have to wait on your food, especially since I'm not just feeding two." I could see her now, my eyes having adjusted to the darkness, leaning over her cash register, counting receipts. The smell of the frying chicken greeted my nose, beckoning me forward.

"Thank you, Miss Jessie," I called, receiving a waved hand in reply. "Who's cooking?" I said, stopping in my tracks, realizing for the first time that it wasn't her in the kitchen.

"New girl, but she don't want nothing to do with you, I'm sure. Especially as you've got your hands full with that one." She had barely glanced up, but her eyes took in Tanya quickly. "Mmhmm, always knew you'd draw the fancy ones, boy. Pretty face like that's bound to cause you trouble."

Letting go of Tanya I walked over to Miss Jessie to embrace her. "Too bad I'm not twenty years older or I might be tempted by you," I flirted with her, picking up the routine we had established years ago.

"Try fifty, and I need more than a pretty face to warm my bed, child," she laughed, lifting her cheek for me to place a kiss on. "Now go on back to your father. If it weren't for that sweet momma of yours, that's where my temptation would lie."

I laughed lightly, and gratefully. In our small exchange she'd told me that the only people in the place was a young girl who was working as her cook, and my mom and dad, who were waiting for me. She also told me that she knew I was running from something. Again.

When we got to the back it was to see my parents sitting on the same side of a booth, my mom appearing to lazily trace the triangles in the formica of the tabletop. To me it was a sign of stress. "Mom, dad," I called, and watched as both of them visibly relaxed, seeing that I was safe.

Scooting into the booth across from them, dragging Tanya after me, was like finding a safe haven. I could feel the strain of the day drain out of me, and if I imagined hard enough, felt like Bella was near. Dropping my head to the tabletop I let out a large sigh, wanting to will away what I had finally seen on my computer.

"How bad is it?" dad asked quietly as mom's hand reached out and ran through my hair. This always soothed me as a child, and was probably the main reason I mirrored that behavior when stressed.

"They're dead, dad. All of them." My mother's breath caught, her hand stilling in my hair in surprise. "Not just mine, but everyone's, except a few, and they all work for the firm."

"Look at me, son," dad's commanding voice ordered, and I raised my head from the table. "How do you know?"

"You know how I mentioned that a few had died hours before we contacted them to collect on the life insurance?" He nodded, so I went on. "I checked further, this time using all the aliases. Some of them did collect, but died shortly after. All within a year, unless they came to work for Mr. Slovak. Then I checked deeper, and those who survived? They're drawing huge salaries, in the millions, and are searching for others, or working as security guards, but it's always less than what their payout should be. Only, they don't live long either, unless they are admitted into his personal service.

"Then I checked the files of the other lawyers, and their clients were all the same as mine. I only got that information today, and that's what put it together for me. And dad?" I waited this time, wanting to get his full attention. When I was sure I had it I continued. "I don't think some of the other lawyers in the firm, those who died, that their deaths were accidental. They look that way, but I don't think so."

My mother was frozen in her seat, a look of horror on her face, mirrored by Tanya's. My father was still perfectly calm, but the pulse in his throat was elevated. When he spoke it revealed his stress. His next words shocked me to my core. "Would you be willing to turn state's evidence? Testify against them? It means you'd have to disappear, become someone else." His gaze drifted from me to Tanya. "You wouldn't have to go with him, you're very adept at playing the dumb blonde. Now would be a good time to do that."

"What do you know – " I started, but was cut off by Tanya.

"No, time is gone. I go with Edvard." She was resolute in her decision, and I understood. We had been friends for years, and would remain so. I would worry if she stayed behind, my biggest worry was that she may never find a love of her own if she followed me.

Dad sighed when he looked at me again. I knew he had heard my question, so just waited. I didn't wait long.

"I went to work for Mr. Slovak when I was having trouble deciding between law and medical school," he began, but stopped as food was brought forward and set on the table. I watched Miss Jessie place everything carefully in front of us, arrange the silverware, and then she pulled up a chair and made herself comfortable.

"Now don't stop on account of me," she said, waving my dad on. "I know a good story when I'm about to hear it."

* * *

Runs away and hides...


	30. Chapter 30 West

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: West  
**Dialogue Flex**: "I've got to go. Now!"

* * *

"Jessica? Are you ready?" I called down the hall to the guest bedroom. It was getting late, and I had promised Edward we would meet him at the hospital for lunch. I had forgotten how long it had taken her to get ready to go anywhere. "I've got to go. Now!"

"Keep your panties on," she called back, "at least until you're alone with Edward. I'm coming." Huffing and crossing my arms I leaned against the wall and waited. It was while sucking in a huge breath in anticipation of yelling that I was leaving her behind that she finally appeared, dressed to the nines.

"Um, Jess? You do know we're going to a hospital, in Texas, right? Not the theater in New York?" It was impossible not to giggle at her kitten heels under a pair of designer jeans and a wrap top, perfectly accessorized with jewelry.

She rolled her eyes elaborately at me. "Just because you live in the west doesn't mean you don't have to worry about fashion, Bella." Then she looked at my outfit, the naturally faded jeans paired with one of Edward's old shirts. The only nod to fashion was my boots, and those were more for practicality than anything else. One too many trips into cowpies had sent me shopping at the western outfitters store. "Not like you ever did, but I care."

"Remind me to introduce you to my sister-in-law." Taking hold of her arm I drug her out to the car. Halfway there I stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of a small bark. "Jess, is Mipsy with you?"

"Of course she is, Bella. I can't leave her home alone, she'd rip up your sheets because she was so bored."

"Fine, but she can't come into the hospital," I told her while hopping into my truck. "People around here think animals serve only one of two purposes, food or work. Other than that they have no value." Before I turned over the engine I gave her a firm look. "She'll have to stay in the truck."

"Will we be there long?" she asked, whining and cooing at the miniature beast. "I don't like to leave her all alone."

"What did you do with her when you were at work?"

"Bella," she said, rolling her eyes once again. "I worked in Portland, I took her with me."

The rest of the trip was quiet, with the exception of the baby talk the dog received, being fed treats that Jessica held between her own lips. It was all I could do not to cringe.

When we finally arrived it was to find Edward pacing in the lobby, glancing at his watch and out the doors. His relief on seeing me was palpable. "Sorry," I said, walking over to him to put my arms around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder. It was how we always greeted each other now, walking into an embrace and just holding for a moment of peace before allowing the world to intrude once more.

"You're never late," he began, but I cut him off with a knowing look.

"Get used to it for a little while."

He grinned at my whisper. "That bad?"

"You have no idea."

Pressing a kiss onto my forehead he whispered very quietly. "You forget who I'm related to." Our eyes caught for a moment before we both began laughing. "Come on, Mike's bored."

"You've already been back?" I asked, surprised and wondering just how late we were.

"I got here early," he said, taking my hand and using the free one to wave to Jessica. "How are you this afternoon?" he asked her over his shoulder, since his long strides were quickly outdistancing what she could do in her slippery heels. I really didn't understand why designers couldn't make dress shoes for women that had grip on the bottom. Did they want us to all break our legs?

"Fine," Jessica panted back, pushing down something in her handbag. That was when I realized she had somehow gotten the mop of fur out of my truck without me realizing it.

Halting, and pulling Edward to a stop as well I put out a hand to stop her. "Jess?" I hissed, "did you bring Mipsy into the hospital? Do you want us to be thrown out?"

"Bella, you really need to calm down," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you don't make a big deal out of it neither will anyone else."

"It's too late to do anything about it now, darling," Edward whispered behind me. "Just let it go and she might be right."

"Doubtful," I murmured, frustration welling up in me, reminding me why I had been so anxious to move out from living with her in the first place.

It wasn't much farther to Mike's room, so I just paced there quickly, leaving Jess in the dust to slide her way after us. His head shot up as soon as we crossed the threshold, a huge smile splitting his face. "Bella!" he called, his delight evident. "You came to see me! And Edward! And some beautiful girl with a small dog!"

Perhaps it was more the morphine that was delighted to see us, because as soon as those last words left his lips, the nurse who was injecting something into his IV line was most decidedly not happy. Neither, apparently, was Mipsy.

Scrambling frantically the furball escaped Jessica's handbag and started yipping ferociously at the nurse, or at least as ferociously as a five pound dog could sound. Apparently it was enough for the nurse, who suddenly jumped back, upsetting the IV tree, causing it to fall over onto Mike. Edward lunged to grab the nurse, since it appeared her head was aiming for the corner of the sink next to her, but was waylaid by Jessica who was grabbing for her dog.

My own hands were shooting for the IV tree, hoping to catch it before it landed on the patient. Unfortunately I got tangled in the lines, only succeeding in losing my own balance and falling across Mike's lap. Looking over I could see that Edward had managed to protect the nurse by sacrificing his own shoulder, which he was now rubbing with a grimace. The only successful person was Jessica, who was now cooing at her dog, telling it in a pitch of voice that should be reserved for torture that it was a bad dog and won't be getting any treats.

Catching my husband's eyes I gave him that 'I told you so' look. He just sighed and tried to untangle his long limbs from those of the nurse. At the moment they looked like they had been playing twister without the mat.

Worried about how my fall might have affected Mike I looked over at him, but he was oblivious to my presence. He only had eyes for Jessica, who even now was lowering her dog to stare back.

* * *

You all knew Jessica and Mike would get together, so how did you like their meeting?


	31. Chapter 31 Airplane

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Airplane

* * *

_Are you going to do something about that?_ Rosalie hissed in her mind as she glared at me. _She's obviously more observant than you are cautious._

"I'll deal with it," I whispered under my breath, knowing she'd hear me. Bella gave a small smile and I rolled my eyes, knowing she had somehow caught the exchange. Leaning in close I whispered, "I can't read your mind, if that's what you're thinking."

"Just mine or anyone's?" she whispered back conspiratorially. I chose not to answer that.

Desperately wanting to rid myself of the vile stuff I had swallowed I excused myself for a moment, listening intently to what was happening as I made for the finger of woods that touched the back lawn of the school. It seems Jessica Stanley, who had frequently entertained fantasies regarding me until my aloofness had convinced her that was all they would ever be, was immediately at my girl's side once I left, questioning her. Rosalie was right; I would need to be more careful.

It was when we were in biology, and Mr. Banner was discussing the similarities between the wing of a bird and an airplane that she leaned close to me once more, her intoxicating scent flowing in front of her. I was sure she was going to say something, but seemed to change her mind, annoying me with the prospect that I had no thought of what the change was or what brought it about.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. "Your eyes just changed color again," she whispered, glancing to the front of the class to be sure our conversation was being ignored. "They were black when I first met you, then gold, and just now they seem to have gotten darker again. Why is that?"

Lifting an eyebrow I decided to answer truthfully, if not completely. "Desire. You smell divine. Good enough to eat, even."

That tantalizing blush covered her face again, the heat of it surely causing my eyes to darken even further, but she simply sat back in her seat and stared fixedly at Mr. Banner. The only thing that gave her away was the furtive looks, always accompanied by that divine blush. She said nothing else, even as I escorted her to her next class, the only thing breaking her silence was the small 'bye' she said as she entered the locker room.

_Idiot _Rosalie sneered as she walked by me, but I just smiled in return. As soon as I settled into my seat in Spanish I turned my attention to those in Bella's gym class, watching her with amusement, and not a little concern, as she tried to run up and down the court, playing basketball.

Dropping her off to her home after school was agony. My two minds warred with each other, the monster not wanting to let this succulent meal get away, my heart wanting to hold her even closer. Still, if my eyes were already darkening then it was a good idea to go hunting.

"Will I see you again tonight?" she asked Alice and me as she stepped from my car.

Watching Alice's vision I could see we would have to travel far to hunt tonight. "I'm afraid not," she replied. "We have a family thing we have to do. Would you be terribly upset if you drove yourself tomorrow? We're going to be up rather late, so if you don't mind I want to try to sleep in a little?"

"Of course I don't mind, Alice," she said, shooting me what seemed to be a wistful look. "Thanks for wanting to drive with me today."

"Great, we'll see you at school?" Alice asked back, getting a nod in return. I was hard pressed not to watch Bella walk all the way into her house, even with Alice giggling beside me.

Whipping out her phone Alice placed a call. "We're going hunting!" she said merrily, and I could hear Jasper's warm laugh in return, telling her he would be waiting for her. As we turned into the drive she grimaced, showing me why. Carlisle wanted to talk to me. "We'll herd some back this way for you," she told me, showing me the location we might meet up. I gave her a nod as she jumped from the car, not waiting for it to stop, and called Jasper's name, already heading north into the woods.

I heard Carlisle's thought asking me to join him when I was parking the car and made it to his office seconds later. He had an ancient book in his hand that I recognized as a first printing of Machiavelli's _Art of War_, the leather starting to wear thin and the pages seeming as if they would crumble if any but a vampire touched them. Only one such as us could refine our movements enough to stroke a soap bubble and not destroy it.

"You must be as careful with her as I am with this book," he said to me, surprising me by speaking aloud. "And you must protect our secret, until such time as you are prepared to change her." The smile on his face belied the sternness of his words. _I'm so proud of you, my son. Such amazing control._

Settling into a chair across from him I gave a sigh. "I only hope I manage. She's already noticing too much."

He set the book gently on his desk, closing it with great care before mirroring my position in his chair. _Do you wish to leave this place, taking her with us? She's young yet, too young to change._

"She's already older than me," I hedged, knowing I didn't want that for her. Trapped at this age was a true problem. How many times had I been questioned on my ability to even rent a car, despite what my license said about my age? It hadn't mattered that the forgery was perfect, one look at my face and they just assumed it was fake.

_Is this something she wants?_

"She doesn't know what we are." I leaned forward, my elbows digging into my knees as my hands raked through my hair. "It's not like I can tell her, either. If I do, and the Volturi find out, she's dead. Even if they don't find out, why would she want to be with someone who craves her in such an unnatural way?"

"Don't make assumptions for her, Edward. Yes, she's young, but she still has her own mind. See how long you can put her off, distract her curiosity for a time. When she's an adult, we'll consider it." He reached out his hand and placed it over mine that were pulling at the strands of my hair. "If you rip that out it can't be reattached, you know."

A morbid chuckle bounced around in my chest. "At least then I'll look more like the monster I am."

"Go, hunt. You have chosen to be around her, at least do so safely." He leaned back again and gingerly picked up his book, smiling all the while. His thoughts were filled with the idea of having a complete family, evenly matched pairs, even as he read.

It was only seconds later that I was flying through the woods. The drops of freezing rain were barely registering on my skin as I launched myself at a massive buck and listened for Alice and Jasper's minds.

* * *

Okay, so he's a little torn. He's going to have trouble hiding his true nature.


	32. Chapter 32 Scale

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Scale  
**Plot Generator-Idea Completion**: Use all of the following words in your piece: Compass, ruler, river, line, dot.

* * *

The next morning I drug myself out of bed, sure that someone had decided during the night that my throat was a good place to keep embers for starting fires. I tried to swallow, but that was probably the worst thought of the day, and it didn't seem to be looking up from there. Still, the bathroom was calling its siren song to my bladder, which was in turn threatening to make me dance all the way there if I didn't hurry.

Another bad habit I had developed, along with swallowing apparently, was stepping on the scale each morning. This time reported back the same information the last few mornings had, I needed to lay off the heavenly mashed potatoes of Esme's, which really could be sold in the dairy section of the store for all the butter they contained, and spend more time walking the very track that had led me to them. And I would do that, tomorrow, after my throat stopped trying to mutiny.

There was a vague recollection of Edward carrying me to bed last night, but there was sadly nothing romantic about it, other than he was being very sweet. Other memories came back as well, and a quick glance at the bathroom counter told me that his inspection of my throat wasn't a bad dream, and judging by how it felt this morning, that might be why he had looked.

Picking up the flashlight I grabbed another mirror, just in case, and shined the light down my throat. From what I could see a small community of white huts had set up overnight. The villagers had used a compass plotting it out, because each white dot seemed equidistant from its neighbor, forming perfect concentric circles on the inside of my throat.

As I was making my examination a knocking started on my door, followed shortly by the sound of a key in the lock. I knew Edward was on duty today, and didn't think anyone else had a key. My heart started to race, thinking through other possibilities. Mrs. Johnson had a key, but she never used it, just as I never used her's. It was for when we forgot our own and locked ourselves out.

My throat swelled shut with panic, well, more swollen than it already was, until I heard Tanya's voice. "Bella? Are you awake?"

"In here," I called, wincing and knowing there was no way, unless she had vampire hearing or something, that she heard that. Trying to say something louder was definitely out of the question, so I walked to the front room where I could hear her putting down bags.

"Oh, honey, you look like hell," she said when she caught sight of me. Her hands dropped to her sides and she got the most mournful expression on her face. It was almost funny.

"Thanks," I rasped, causing her to chuckle.

"Sorry, I guess that's not the best thing to say, but you'll forgive me when you see what I've brought you!" Her cheeriness was enough to make me smile, but she was right, when she held up a package of throat lozenges I decided she could say anything she wanted, now, in the past, or at any time in the future, if she only handed them over.

Swinging them behind her back to keep them from me, the sad look returned. "Sorry again, but you need to take the pills first." That made me grimace, especially when I saw the size of the pills she was getting out of the prescription bottle. Surely those were meant for horses! Seeing my expression she asked, "Would you prefer it if I set up an IV line instead?"

"Give me the damn pills," I said, but it may have sounded more like 'Gib ma dampills', which would explain the amused look on her face.

Swallowing them one by one I decided this could be the new form of torture that could be used on prisoners of war. It would even fall within the mandates of the Geneva Convention. They could all get sick with strep throat, and then be forced to take an antibiotic. The fact that they couldn't talk might be a hindrance, however.

When the last one was finally down Tanya handed over the goody bag. The medicine from the lozenge was like a cooling river down my throat. The first few times I tried to swallow were horrible, but worth it since each succeeding attempt was less and less painful.

As a sigh of relief left me, Tanya pulled me over to the couch. Opening another bag she pulled out a handful of DVDs. "I'm already on antibiotics for an earache, so I shouldn't be able to catch strep from you. However, I don't want Mark to take the risk of catching what I have, either, so I'm hanging with you today. All right?"

I just nodded. The medicine was definitely working, so as long as she kept doling those out she could do whatever she wanted. "Now a little birdie told me you haven't seen the movie Queen Victoria yet, is that right?" She smiled at my nod. "She was an amazing ruler, and this is a fun movie. Shall we start with it?" Since talking still didn't seem like such a great idea I just nodded again.

It's a good thing I knew she married Prince Albert, because between the diminishing pain and fever and my body's desire to sleep in order to heal, I only caught the first twenty minutes.

* * *

Happy Monday! Over the weekend I read the cutest story, Died and Gone to Heaven by DoUTrustMe. It's short, only nine chapters, has a sweetly manipulative Edward who's really only trying to get her to agree to things that are good for her, and an amnesiactic Bella who has a thing for trench coats. Go! Read!


	33. Chapter 33 Castle

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Castle

* * *

When I awoke I was in a gold room. The walls were a pale gold, the carpet and drapes darker and matching, and the comforter I was laying on darker still. There was one wall of glass and another covered in CDs, a stereo set in the middle and obviously the source of the soft jazz music since there was no way a band was actually in the room.

Looking up I spied a canopy of cast iron roses growing up from the head and foot of the bed, forming a bower above. The mattress was amazingly comfortable, making me feel as if I was being suspended on a golden cloud, which was entirely possible since I had no idea of where I was.

"You're finally awake," I heard a chuckle nearby. Spinning my head I saw Edward seated on a black leather sofa, arms draped over the back, legs crossed in front of him. He rose slowly, as if he was afraid to scare me, his perfect grace mesmerizing. His golden eyes matched that of the comforter, warm and leonine. "There doesn't seem to be any running and screaming. I take that to be a good sign?"

It took me a moment to find my voice, but when I did it sounded harsh next to his. "Would it do me any good? I'm pretty sure I noticed you're really fast."

"I'd let you go," he murmured, sadness creeping into his face, looking so very wrong there. The face of an angel should always be smiling.

"Why?" I asked, trying to push myself to a sitting position. He was beside me in an instant, offering me a cold hand, acting surprised when I took it.

Settling beside me, close enough to touch, far enough away to make it my choice, he answered. "Because what I ask is a commitment that will last a thousand lifetimes and beyond, a heavy price to pay for my desire. Although the price to obtain that will feel like the fires of damnation have reached out to claim you for making that choice."

I was stuck on desire. "What is your desire?" I whispered, my face flushing and eyes traveling down to look at my fingers that I had twined to force me to keep them to myself, unable to meet his gaze.

"I would think that was obvious," he answered softly as his fingers reached out to gently lift my chin. When my eyes met his I was caught, trapped in the beauty of his face, the burning of his eyes. "I want you."

"Again, why?" My voice was incredibly breathy, revealing my nervousness and fear. However, it wasn't the fear I should have, but rather that of a girl worried about what a boy thought of her.

"Hmm, perhaps not quite as obvious, at least to you." He scooted closer, until our knees touched, so he could take both of my hands in his. "You know what I am?" He waited for my nod. "When you first drove by I was hunting, caught in the instinct of looking for prey. You see, my family and I choose to not hunt humans, having found we can survive on animals, but the scent of you hit me like a wrecking ball, destroying all my reason, and I had to have you. For dinner."

His face became apologetic as I sat there, my hands encased in his, the skin tingling as he rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles, my jaw slack with shock. "I posed as a hitchhiker, but you drove right by me, and the second time you passed me I realized you were silent." His took both hands in one, using the free one to rub his fingers across my forehead, brushing away my hair, before cupping my chin in his fingers once again. "No one has ever been silent before. Your mind was closed to me, and this was enough of a shock to break me from the hunt. Of course then, I had to know why, so I followed you.

"When I found you stopped, sleeping on the side of the road, I panicked. I'm not the only vampire in the woods, and Alice had warned that another coven was passing through so I was instantly afraid for you. I didn't understand that fear at the time, but now I do." He dropped his hand from my face and leaned back, resuming his 'no touching' distance.

I waited for him to resume speaking but it soon became apparent he was waiting for me. At first I didn't understand what fear he was talking about, but then I remembered being on the cliff, watching Jacob change. My scream had been just as much about protecting him as myself. "So are you asking to change me into a vampire? Does that mean we have to live in a castle somewhere?"

He snorted a laugh, looking incredibly carefree in that moment. "Only if you want to, but that's rather anachronistic, don't you think? I'd much rather stay near my family, if that's all right with you."

"So, do you know why now?" I asked him. His face became confused, so I waved a hand around my head. "Why you can't hear me?"

"No, but Carlisle has a theory. He's invited Eleazer down to have a look at you. If you're going to join us you should know the other coven we consider to be more like cousins."

"Um, have a look at me?" I didn't know why the thought of being with Edward's coven didn't bother me, but thinking about having some other vampire I had never met looking me over gave me the chills.

"Now you're afraid?" he laughed, leaning forward in a predatory manner. "I kidnap you, try to seduce you, hold you still in front of a changing werewolf, and now you're afraid?"

"I was scared when Jacob changed," I muttered, my breathing increasing as he leaned in even closer.

"Mm, true, but not like you should have been." By now he was breathing me in, his nose skimming over my jaw and down my throat. My heart began to race as I pulled the hands he was holding from his fingers so I could run them up his arms.

"How should I have been scared?" I panted, not really caring once his lips made contact with the skin of my throat.

"Well, not trying to protect _me _to begin with." His breath was like a cold breeze on my skin, raising goose-bumps in proportion with my desire. "But you have no need to worry about Eleazer," he told me, getting back to my previous question, "he only has to look at you and he'll know if there's something special." He pushed me down onto the bed and stretched out half beside me, half on top, his lips hovering over mine. "As for me, I already think you're special."

* * *

Have a great day!


	34. Chapter 34 Witch

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Witch  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Boil, boil, toil and trouble…" she cackled

* * *

It's not far from Tacoma to Seattle, but Edward was right, I was tired. Apparently tired enough to fall asleep in the hour it took to drive that distance. I vaguely remember being lifted from the car, snuggling my head into the crook of Edward's shoulder as he carried me to the elevator and into his apartment, shushing me when I tried to wake as he picked me up and again as he laid me on a bed.

When I finally became conscious I was confused. The bed was huge and the room was completely unfamiliar, but Edward's soft snoring could be heard nearby. Following the source of the sound I could make out his form, lying on his side, facing away from me. Just on the other side of him was a clock indicating it was almost three-thirty in the morning. I had slept away the entire evening, apparently in Edward's bed. I honestly felt immensely better, but was unfortunately now quite wide awake.

Carefully I rolled off the bed, trying to not have it move, squeak, or rustle in any way. Unfortunately I misjudged where the edge of the bed was in the darkness. It seemed to take forever to get there, only to suddenly appear out of nowhere, causing me to land with a thud on the floor.

"Bella?" Edward whispered groggily, his arm flying out to pat the bed where I had been.

"Right here," I whispered back, hoping it would suffice. It didn't.

"Where?" he said, rolling over, causing the sheet to pull away from his obviously naked torso. I sincerely hoped he had pajama pants or something on lower down. I was sure if I kept telling myself that it would be true eventually.

"On the floor," I whispered back. The pain of hitting the floor wasn't great, but I could tell it was going to leave a bruise on my hip where I landed. My hand was rubbing the spot when Edward's face appeared over the edge of the bed.

"Please don't do that, it's too tempting," he laughed quietly as he reached for my hand. "What, exactly are you doing on the floor?"

"I woke up," I told him through my yawn, "and you were still asleep, and so I thought I would go to my own place and work on my presentation."

"Bella, it's the middle of the night. What on earth could interest you at this time?" He lay down on the edge of the bed, his head on the pillow I had been sleeping on. I watched as his eyes drifted closed, his hand pulling mine closer and tucking it in under his chin, humming in contentment.

"Witches." His eyes popped open, confusion causing him to scrunch up his face. "You asked what could interest me at this time of night, and I woke up and thought about Shakespeare's witches, and your mom has a few paintings in the collection, and I don't know if I want to focus on Henry Fuseli or Alexandre-Marie Colin.

"Bella, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," he whispered, closing his eyes again.

At that moment a very tired Alice strolled into the room, yawning and stretching. "The wayward sisters, or weird sisters, depending on which folio you read. You know, 'Boil, boil, toil and trouble…'" she cackled. "Morning Bella."

I watched as she went around to the foot of the bed and face-planted next to her brother. "Why are you in here?" he asked a little annoyed.

"You two were making whispering noises. Just doing my job as cha-cha-chaperone." She said the last with a huge yawn as she crawled further up the bed, finally settling in the middle. "Why is Bella on the floor?"

"I think she fell out of bed," he said as he rolled onto his back, pulling me along so that I was now hanging off the side. "Now she's talking about going over to her place and playing with witches."

"Why is everyone making so much noise?" Jasper complained, following his wife into the room and walking around the bed so he could collapse on the other side of her, sandwiching her between him and her brother.

"Because Bella wants to look at witches," Alice explained. I had thought I was fully awake before, but not things were just getting weird.

"I just want to go home," I told them, trying to pull my hand away from under Edward's chin where he held it captive. It only moved a few inches before he tugged on it firmly, pulling me off the floor and into his side.

"Nope, not going home." His arm came around my waist, situating me until he was spooning me, only his arm keeping me from falling off the bed a second time now that there were four people on it.

"Hey!" I heard Emmett yell from the other room, followed by his heavy footsteps and a 'come on Rose', before he appeared in the bedroom as well, dragging a very annoyed looking Rosalie behind him. "You all said we weren't allowed to sleep in here with Edward and Bella! How come you changed your mind and didn't come to get us? Scoot over Jazz."

That was the limit the bed could hold, because even a king-sized bed is only so big and Emmett is huge. Jazz scooted in, knocking into Alice, who bumped Edward, startling him so that he let go of me. Once again I found myself falling from the bed, only this time there was more movement behind Edward, pushing him out of the bed, causing him to fall on top of me.

"Oof!" I huffed, all the air leaving my lungs when his body landed on top of mine. I could hear Emmett and Jasper arguing over who was taking up more room over Edward mumbling his apologies for landing on me.

It was difficult to breathe for a second, but when he finally rolled off I realized I really didn't want him to. "Maybe I should take you home?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I just nodded, not wanting to alert the others as to what I was doing for fear they would follow me. "Crawl behind me, they're too busy arguing to notice, but they'll see if we stand up." I nodded again and set out after him, having a wonderful view of his backside, since I had to follow him closely in order to see him in the dim light.

Once we got around the corner and into the hall he stopped, but they light was so low here I did bump into his behind, letting out another 'oof.'

"We can walk from here," he explained, still whispering as he rose, pulling me along with him. "We still have to be quiet so they don't know we've left."

"All right," I replied with a yawn, no longer wanting to look at paintings, only the inside of my eyelids as my body slept in my own bed. He led me to the front room where the lights of the city cast a brighter glow through the sheer curtains, and pointed out my purse and shoes. I just picked both up and headed for the door, surprised when he followed me through it. "Where are you going?"

"With you, you don't honestly expect me to sleep in my bed with four other people, do you?" I watched as he took my purse from me and unzipped the side pocket where my key hook was, pulling the keys out and unhooking them.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, grabbing for my purse.

"It's not like I haven't seen where you keep your keys. I'm not going into the rest of it," he hissed back, handing me my now keyless purse and crossing the hall to unlock my door.

"Why didn't you do that last night? It would have spared me the Keystone Bed Cops of your siblings and their spouses." Pushing past him I went into my apartment, dropping my purse on the table and the shoes wherever they happened to land as I headed for my bedroom. The sound of my keys hitting the table was followed by the closing of the door. Finally I was alone.

Wrong again.

I had started to strip as soon as I hit my bedroom, but his warm chuckled froze me mid-undress. "I didn't think we were to that point in our relationship, but I'm game."

"OUT!" I yelled, and was fully prepared to yell some more but he tackled me onto the bed, his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet!" he hissed, "or they'll all be over here next." Sticking out my tongue I licked his hand.

"Eww, gross," he whined while wiping his hand on the pillow next to my head. "Unless of course you want to lick inside my mouth, that would be perfectly fine." He lowered his head with a smile, but I pushed him back, my hands on his chest. His well-toned, perfectly-sculpted, gorgeous, and did I mention naked? chest. I really needed to get more sleep, my resistance is failing. "Resistance is futile." His comment made me realize I had actually said that outloud.

"Edward," I said, ready to throw up a white flag of truce. There was no surrender yet, I promised myself, just a truce to get some sleep.

"Hmm?" His lips moved even closer to mine before veering off so he could trail them just over the skin of my jaw and down to my ear. This time the weight of his torso on mine just felt nice, although I did notice he was keeping his hips off of me. About that surrender thing…

"You can stay, but you have to stop that or I won't be able to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked, his lips now pressing into the side of my mouth, teasing me.

"Only if it involves snoring."

"I'm a better lover than that," he said laughing, his chest vibrating against my own.

"_Edward_." I was exasperated, and very, very tired all of a sudden.

"Fine, fine." He rolled off of me and got to his feet. "I'm just going to go lock out the marauding horde. I'll be right back."

I rolled onto my side and felt my eyelids drooping. There was something strangely comforting about knowing he was here with me. Just as my eyes closed again I felt the mattress move. This time, instead of remaining on the opposite side of the bed he came over and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Goodnight, Bella," he said, his lips touching my hair. I wasn't sure if I answered him or not.

* * *

Did you forget how crazy Loudward's family was?


	35. Chapter 35 Unicorn

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Unicorn

* * *

My dad smiled at Miss Jessie before giving my mom a concerned look. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Go on, he needs to know," she told him. There was a touch of fear in her eyes as well.

Taking in a large breath he folded his hands on top of the table, encapsulating one of mom's in between. "This is a rather long story, I'm afraid. You may as well start eating." Letting Miss Jessie's food get cold was probably a felony, since it was so good, so I took a bite, hoping it would encourage him.

"I met Mr. Slovak at a job fair when I was graduating from college. As you know I majored in both pre-med and pre-law, not knowing which one would be what I decided on. He invited me to come and work for him for a year, and I decided that would be a good idea. Only by working in a firm could I see if I really liked it or not.

"At first it was wonderful, there was just so much to learn, and even then Mr. Slovak had a propensity for wanting to represent athletes. As a result, I got to meet quite a few, something any young man would love. He always told me I was his good luck charm, that when they saw me they understood he was honest because I was. My face was an open book back then, I've had to learn to control that in my job as a surgeon, but at the time it was a help.

"So I went to work each day, my resolve to become a lawyer strengthening. After all, it was exciting, fun, entertaining and you got to meet famous people. What's not to like? So I started studying for the LSAT, but still listened to my parents and so also prepared for the MCAT. They were really similar, so it wasn't like it was a difficulty.

"Mr. Slovak wasn't pleased, though. He kept telling me not to bother, that he'd make sure I got into Harvard Law, and would then guarantee me a job. He waved off my attempts to explain I was going to take the MCAT to appease my parents, constantly telling me it was a waste of my time.

"After about nine months the tests came around, and I took them both. My score on the MCAT was incredibly high, high enough that Harvard called and offered me entrance into their medical school as well as a research stipend and a full scholarship. They also said I could come to their law school, but that offer wasn't nearly as rich, only a partial scholarship. As much as I had enjoyed law, this pretty much decided it for me. To say Mr. Slovak wasn't pleased is putting it mildly.

"Still, he threw me a party my last day of work, insisting that I stay on until my stipend kicked in, and even giving me a raise and a bonus. 'One day you'll have a son who might be interested in law. If he's as smart as you, send him my way,' he told me, and all I could think was how good-natured he was being, even though he didn't understand."

Dad shifted in his chair, breaking us all from the trance we seemed to be under. I had only eaten that one bite, not even remembering swallowing it, as my fork rested on top of my waffle. When he reached for his glass of water we all mirrored him. The air suddenly seemed quite dry.

Having gotten his drink we all settled in, finding a more comfortable spot in our seats. Miss Jessie excused herself to get us all some sweet tea, which I found somewhat odd. She had been so intent on hearing this story.

The rest of us looked expectantly at my father; he didn't keep us waiting. "Mr. Slovak kept in touch all through school. He was at our wedding, and sent gifts for the birth of each of our children. Whenever I would question his generosity he would just say that once someone worked for him he considered them family. Only now do I understand what he meant. At the time I just grew to think of him as the best boss and friend I could have found."

A smile broke through on his face as he looked at me. "Remember when Alice insisted on having a unicorn for her birthday party, and nothing anyone said could dissuade her? Well, Mr. Slovak found out and contacted a company who does those kinds of things. He let me pay for it, and just said his finder's fee was to let him come to the party and see how happy Alice was. That wasn't the first time he had seen you kids, so I saw no harm in it.

"But even while he was being nothing but kind and generous, it seemed like something was wrong. Men I had worked beside and kept in contact with were suddenly being tried for ethics violations. Some of them committed suicide, something that made me sad, and always prompted a call from Mr. Slovak, asking me if I could recommend a good psychiatrist for his firm. Then athletes he represented started getting into trouble, gambling, steroids, you name it. He asked me to see some of them, see if I could help them, but there was nothing I could do because they all refused to talk to me.

"It was a year after you went to work for him, Edward, that I really started putting things together. You said you just now saw how the people you were finding were coming up dead? I noticed that months ago, I just didn't know what to do." He propped his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands, his fingers pulling at his hair in a manner I recognized. "I was going to talk to you, but then thought of all those men who had disappeared over the years. Still, it didn't stop me."

There was silence for a few minutes before I found my voice. "What did stop you?"

"Mr. Romanski came to visit," he said, and my heart jumped into my throat. "He told me that if I said anything then you might disappear as well. He also said he knew about Marie and wanted to know why you were hiding her."

"What did you tell him?" I whispered, hardly able to even make that sound as fear constricted my throat.

"The truth, that you were in love and wanted to prove her parent's innocence first."

Shock flowed through me like a tsunami, slamming against my head and heart, overwhelming me. My throat was closed off, making breathing difficult and speaking impossible. I just sat there and stared at him, until the silence became too much for him. "Please say something," he pleaded, but I just shook my head, unable to come up with words.

"I'll say something," a young, female voice said nearby.

* * *

Now before you all get excited, nope, that's not Bella.

I hope that explains Carlisle a bit. Have you ever met someone who seems nothing but wonderful, and there's no reason for your distrust, and yet something holds you back? Only to find out later that person was no good but just knew how to charm everyone? Yep, that's Mr. Slovak.


	36. Chapter 36 Minotaur

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Minotaur

* * *

"Mike? I'd like you to meet Jessica," I said as I peeled myself off of him. Edward was helping the poor nurse to her feet, wincing when she took hold of the shoulder that had hit the window ledge. Jessica was still sitting on the floor, now cradling the dog from hell, but smiling at Mike.

Raising his hand as if to tip his hat, Mike gave her a nod. "Ma'am, it's a sure pleasure to be meeting you." Jessica blushed head to toe and mumbled something incoherent. It probably could have been understood if the nurse hadn't started screaming.

"Get that dog out of here! Edward, I'm shocked you would do this!"

"It's not my fault," he said through gritted teeth. I wasn't sure if that was due to pain or frustration, and his expression made it seem like it could be both.

"Well, it needs to leave now," Nurse Ratched hissed. "Get it, and her, out of here!"

"Now, let's not be hasty, nurse," Mike said, his eyes still on Jessica who seemed to be trying to get up without dropping Mipsy and getting into more trouble. "Miss Jessica has come to visit me, and brought me some company. I think petting a dog might help, don't you?"

I had no idea what he was talking about until I saw him try to raise his hand. He seemed to be having trouble with it as it wasn't going where he wanted it to. By now Jessica was on her feet and depositing a whining dog in Mike's lap. My heart broke as I watched Mike concentrate and try to stroke the animal's fur, and apparently so did Jessica's, for a tear seemed to be just about to fall from her eye.

"What happened?" she asked him.

Relaxing his arm he rested it on top of Mipsy, who actually seemed happy about the situation. "Ma always said I was so bull-headed I might as well be a minotaur, and it seemed another bull wanted to point that out and kicked me in the head. Doc says it's just a really bad concussion, and as soon as the swelling goes down I'll be able to move my arm just fine, but right now it's a might bit difficult."

Sitting on the bed beside him as if she'd known him all her life she rested her head on the shoulder opposite of the one he was trying to move. "You poor thing," she murmured, cuddling closer when the arm he wasn't having trouble with wrapped around her waist. "Mipsy doesn't seem to mind you petting her. Why don't you go ahead?"

Looking around I noticed that the nurse had left and Edward seemed bemused. Noticing my glance he walked over and mirrored Mike, gathering me into his side. His breath was soft against my ear as he whispered, "Let's leave them to get better acquainted, and get some lunch, shall we?"

"What if Jess is hungry?" I whispered back.

"Hold on." Lifting his head he called out. "Hey, Jess, we're going for food, wanna come?"

"No, thanks," she replied, waving her hand in the air. "Can I just call you to come get me later?"

"Sure thing," I told her, grabbing Edward's hand to pull him away. "Bye, Mike!"

He lifted his head enough to wave and give me a smile like I had just fulfilled every desire of his heart. Part of me felt really bad, Mike was a nice guy and deserved better. Then again, in spite of all her little idiosyncrasies that had driven me crazy when we were roommates, Jessica was a sweet girl and deserved happiness. The really bad part about this was that she probably wasn't moving out of my house any time soon, unless, of course, she moved in with Mike.

"Diner?" Edward asked as we walked down the hall. I don't know why, but I suddenly got another idea that didn't involve food all that much.

"Can we get it to go?" I asked with a twinkle in my eye and a hope in my heart.

He picked up on it immediately and dropped my hand so he could wrap his arm around my shoulder. Unfortunately we had both forgotten about his shoulder. "Hmm, maybe we should forgo the not-quite-private-office of yours and see if we can have someone look at that. You may need it later," I told him.

"I was hoping to need it now," he grimaced, trying to lift it up again as if repeated attempts might make the pain go away.

Nurse Ratched saw us coming down the hall and spoke to Dr. Gerandy, pointing to Edward rolling his shoulder. The good doctor smiled and walked up to us. "Is the dog gone?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"No," I admitted, my face flushing.

"Good, Mike needs to move that arm, and if wooing a pretty girl is what it takes then so be it. Now, the nurse said you took a fall in order to protect her," he said looking at Edward and getting a grunt in reply. "Well, thanks for that, come on and have a seat so I can look at it."

After about ten minutes of moving his shoulder in different directions Dr. Gerandy pronounced it a bad deep-muscle bruise. "Stay off of it for a bit, no wrestling with large animals," he prescribed before looking at me with a wink, "and that includes your wife."

"Wait, what?" Edward cried out. "How does having a bad shoulder keep you from having sex?"

"You wrestle every time you have sex?" he was asked in reply, Dr. Gerandy arching his eyebrow in amusement. Edward blushed hotly, I'm sure matching my face since there was no doubt the entire hospital lobby had heard his exclamation. "All I'm saying is to be careful. If it hurts, move so it doesn't, or don't do what you're doing." He pulled a notepad from his pocket and started to scribble on it. "Here's a prescription for a pain-killer, you know to be careful with them, and I'll call your dad and tell him he'll need to spot you at the clinic for a few weeks."

"Thanks, Doc," Edward mumbled as I reached for the piece of paper. He was silent as I drove to the pharmacy to get the script filled, his mind obviously working through something. I knew that look, and as soon as he had it all figured out he would tell me, at which time I could either agree or argue with him, but it was best to wait until he was ready.

When we finally got home there was a message on the machine from Jessica, telling us that she had met Mike's mom and been asked to go over for dinner. I had to chuckle at that, knowing Mrs. Newton was desperate to get her son married and get grandchildren. Jessica was in for a very pleasant grilling tonight.

Edward went upstairs as I got him a pill and glass of water. As I entered our bedroom it was to find him propping up a multitude of pillows, then sitting down to test the angle. I just leaned on the doorframe until he seemed to get them the way he wanted. Then he raise his eyes to mine, and my entire body reacted as I recognized that look.

"Why don't you give me the pill, and then help me get undressed? I think I know how we can make this work."

* * *

If you don't know who Nurse Ratched is, go rent the movie One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest.


	37. Chapter 37 Fairy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Fairy

* * *

We were late leaving for school, so in spite of the icy roads I sped in a hurry to arrive on time. Alice was laughing, knowing why I was in a hurry. Actually the entire family knew, only Alice was laughing though. The others thought I was insane.

I pulled into the parking lot in time to see Bella parking her truck, driving as if she were somehow dangerous. Considering her propensity for clumsiness, it was a possibility, I realized with a laugh.

The only available space left was farther from her than I would have liked. My eyes followed her every movement as I disembarked the vehicle. It was obvious she hadn't noticed me yet, her eyes were on her rear tires instead, staring down at the chains on her tires as if she didn't expect them. She also didn't notice Tyler Crowley coming around the corner in his van, the tires losing their grip due to the speed. How could humans not feel their tires slipping and correct for it? Did he not see the damage he was going to do? "Oh, no!" Alice cried, her words alerting me to the vision in her mind of the van pinning Bella up against her truck, almost effectively slicing her in half against the wheel well.

Finally the sound of the screeching tires reached Bella's ears. She looked up in time to see me, fear and surprise in her eyes as she registered the van careening in her direction. There was only one thing I could do.

Thankfully all human minds were trained on the van so I took off like a shot, jumping over the nearby vehicles and reaching the girl just as the van slammed into my back. My hands shot out, griping the edge of the bed of her truck, my arms stiffening to absorb the impact and keep her safe. That was when I noticed the back of the van react to hitting me by veering off, the back swinging round.

Grabbing Bella firmly I fell to the ground and rolled underneath her truck with her. She let out a small scream that was silenced when I continued to roll her and ended up over her, the sounds of glass shattering around us. One particularly large pieced came flying under the truck, as if the fates had decided she was going to die and attacked again and again until they achieved their mission. My hand flew out and caught the shard millimeters from her head, and I heard her gasp as she saw the speed with which my hand flew.

Then I smelled it, the very scent that had me asking her if I could walk her to her next class only last week. Only, stronger, richer, filling my head with an overwhelming desire. Clenching my jaw shut against the allure of it I looked her over, only to see the bottom of her jeans become darker with the delectable nectar of her blood. A growl escaped me as I ripped myself away, clawing my way under the truck to the other side where I could see Alice reaching for me, her mind trying to break through the unyielding desire for Bella's blood as much as her voice calling my name. My entire body became frozen as the twin desires tore through me, to drink her blood, or to hold her in my arms and make sure she was all right.

Then the only sound that could break through my warring yearnings reached my ears. "Edward?" Bella said, her hand reaching for me, pain evident in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

How could she be asking me this? Her leg was gashed and bleeding, and the only thing keeping me from sucking her dry was the slosh of last night's feasting in my stomach. Did she not see the hunger burning through me?

"Edward?" she called again, and then tried to move. Toward me, dragging herself, wincing as her leg twisted. "The van hit you, how badly are you hurt?"

I couldn't believe she was disregarding her own pain in fear for me. In that moment my love for her grew even more, as did my hatred of myself. "I'm fine," I ground out through my clenched teeth. "Please don't move and hurt yourself further."

"But the van?" she said, asking me with her silence what had happened. Then her eyes hardened. "What are you?"

This was the one question I could not answer. Yet. "The tooth fairy, we're made of enamel you know, very hard." Her eyes tightened at my laughter, but she asked nothing further since Alice was now climbing under the truck with us.

_Emmett's going to take care of the mold of your body in the side of Tyler's van. He wanted to do a cutout first, since it would have fit you perfectly if it hadn't hit her truck in the same spot,_ she told me mentally while asking Bella where she was hurt.

"Your brother was hit by the van, why aren't you concerned about him?" Bella asked, confusion and frustration showing in her eyes.

"Because I'm hoping it knocked some sense into him," she laughed in return. "Besides, I know he's tough, and that you're bleeding. The paramedics are almost here, _and you need to take off, Edward,_ and they'll get you bandaged up." In Alice's mind I could see her holding Bella's hand while Carlisle did the stitching, not breathing due to the scent, and accepted the fact that I wasn't going to be there.

"Where am I going?" I asked quietly enough to not alert Bella to the other conversation going on around her.

_The hospital, but in Carlisle's office. That'll be your cover for being looked at. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Fifteen stitches and she'll be good as new._ Somehow that didn't make me feel any better. If only I had been faster.

The van was being removed, the scent of Tyler's blood, so much less appealing than that of the girl on the ground with me, was fading as he was loaded into an ambulance. The other students were screaming about the two of us, saying I had been hit. I would have to fake an injury, it seemed.

* * *

Many of the things that happened in Twilight will happen here as well, only Edward's reactions will be different.

Also, not sure why, but for some reason I can't post these from work. I can upload the document, but can't get to my stories to add a chapter. Weird. I also can't review, although reading seems to be all right. As a result, these will be posting in the afternoons, until such time as whatever is going weird is fixed.


	38. Chapter 38 Tea Leaves

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Tea Leaves  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Peek-a-boo!"

* * *

I awoke to hearing the soft breathing of more than one person in the room. One was regular, as if the person was sleeping, the other was right in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Alice sitting on the floor, staring at me. "Peek-a-boo!" she said quietly, obviously trying not to wake Tanya, who was the person curled up on the other end of the couch and the source of the steady breathing.

"Mom sent me over with some soup for both of you. Edward said the sickies were hanging together here at your place." She was busily setting out plastic containers of warm soup on my coffee table while she whispered on. "I've been waiting for one of you to wake up, I guess those meds really do a number on you, huh?"

I just nodded, not trusting my throat. It was sore again, and just might lodge a full-scale attack on my nerve endings if I tried to speak. While the soup smelled really good, what really caught my eye was the lozenges on the coffee table. Pointing and grunting like a one-year-old, wincing at even that amount of noise, I was still able to communicate what I wanted to Alice. She quickly unwrapped one for me, and I snatched it from her hand as soon as it was within reach.

A quiet groan of relief left me as the lozenge did its job, making Alice giggle under her breath. "I'm so glad Edward has finally met you," she whispered, settling on the floor next to my head. "I really love Tanya, but they aren't right for each other. She'll be much happier with Mark. You and Edward will be perfect together, maybe even better than Jazz and me."

I lifted an eyebrow at her. "How can you know?" I rasped out.

"Didn't you know I read tea leaves?" she giggled, shaking her head. "It's really easy to tell, you two just seem so alike, and are so relaxed together. I don't think either one of you has even noticed your reaction to each other. You can be perfectly happy, loving what you're doing, but when the other enters the room you just relax and get excited, as if something was missing before and now that it has arrived you can be truly complete."

A smile grew on my face as she spoke, because what she was saying made sense. Being apart was part of life, we had jobs to do, and expectations to meet, but that didn't mean we weren't happier when we came together again. Maybe the time apart served to make us appreciate when we could be together.

"I'm glad you think I'm happier with Mark," Tanya said with a sleepy voice beside me, a smile on her face. "I used to think you didn't really like me, Alice."

Reaching over Alice patted her hand. "I always liked you, Tanya, I just knew you weren't any more right for Edward than he was for you. Does that make sense?"

"Now it does, but it hurt at the time," she said, sitting up and stretching.

Alice's face fell, "I'm so sorry, Tanya," she started but was waved off.

"Like I said, I understand. I think I did at the time, but didn't like it is all. Do I smell Esme's soup?" Her sudden change of topic broke the seriousness of our discussion, causing us all to laugh. Alice took the hint and quickly dished up soup for the two sickies and grabbed the remote, restarting the movie since Tanya said she had fallen asleep shortly after I had.

The soup finished, ice cream eaten against Tanya's better judgment, and the third movie was being watched when Edward walked in the door. Because of what Alice had said I paid more attention to my reaction. Sure enough, I felt my body relax, as if it had been under a stress I wasn't aware of, and it also became excited in such a way that was probably not appropriate for the stage of our relationship we were in. The smile on his face matched my own, though, so maybe we were further along than I realized.

"The doctor's home, so maybe we should go," Alice quipped while hopping up.

"What do you think I am?" Tanya shot back, "Chopped liver?"

Alice couldn't stop her giggle, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes, but you're not wanting to play doctor with Bella."

"Okay, sisters and friends are dismissed," Edward shouted with a laugh as both of us blushed to match Alice.

"Don't you two do anything I wouldn't," Tanya laughed as she followed Alice out the door.

"That doesn't restrict them very much, Tanya," Alice pointed out, earning a light slap on her arm in reply. More was said, but the door closed behind them and Edward was gathering me into his arms.

"Feeling better?" he asked as I snuggled into his chest.

"Mmhmm, now you're here."

He chuckled and put his hand to my forehead. "Yep, you're still sick all right." I glared at him but he just smiled and tucked my head into his shoulder, resting his chin on top of me. "I feel better when I'm next to you, too."

* * *

MaraBenefici talked me into making Bella sick, but I think my body is having sympathy symptoms, because I'm coming down with a cold. Hence the very late posting. Sorry!


	39. Chapter 39 Psychic

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Psychic

* * *

My arms reached around him as my lips met his. No matter how my heart raced with fear over what he was my body cried for him, craved him like a drug. I'd never been addicted to anything before, but now I was in a way that made me wonder if I would ever be able to think clearly again.

As his lips slipped over mine I was transported, all thoughts of werewolves and vampires slipping away as I lost myself in the pleasure of his touch. He seemed to be getting lost as well, lowering his body on top of mine, pinning me to the bed as a growl came out of his throat and his lips slid down my jaw onto my throat. In seconds Alice was bursting through the door.

"Edward, you have to hand her over now!" she ran in clapping excitedly. Edward let out a groan and rested his forehead on my chest. I could feel him shuddering over me, not breathing, his hands clenched into fists on either side of my head that stretched the skin taut over his knuckles.

"Edward?" I asked, starting to squirm under him, blushing furiously over Alice seeing us in this position.

"Don't move for a second, Bella," Alice said.

"I'm okay," he whispered, to which Alice just arched an eyebrow. He chuckled lightly before running his nose over the pulse in my throat and taking a deep breath. "It might be a good idea to take her shopping though."

"I know just where we'll go!" she said excitedly. "She's going to say she hates it, but she'll love it in the end."

"Um, Alice, I'm not much of a shopper," I told her, but she just smiled knowingly.

"Trust me, Bella. I know what will make you happy."

"What, are you psychic or something?" I asked, and was surprised when they both laughed. "What?"

"She is psychic, Bella. It's what she brought with her into this life, and why she came busting into my room uninvited," Edward told me, lifting his body off of mine and helping me to sit up.

I looked back and forth between them, not fully understanding what they were saying. They eyed each other, then Edward waved his arm, as if telling Alice to go ahead. She bounced onto the bed beside me, curling up so that her arms were wrapped around her knees. "I don't remember being human, and woke up seeing the future. Not like exact pictures, but images of what could be. Some things are more obvious than others, like the fact that it's going to rain tomorrow…"

I snorted a laugh. We lived in Forks, Washington. Predicting rain wasn't exactly a hard thing to do. She just smiled indulgently. "It will start at exactly seven minutes after ten in the morning. But I also see other things, the first being Jasper's face, although it took me forever to be in a spot he would find me. I also saw this family," she said, waving at Edward, "and knew we would join them." Her smile became soft. "I saw Edward decide to chase you down when he was hunting, and started calling him frantically, but he snapped out of it before having you for lunch, which is also why I came in here. He was having trouble with his control." She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "I also know we're going to be best friends, and have a wonderful time together today."

It was impossible not to laugh. "We are? What are we doing?"

"Yes, we are, and we're going to go shopping, like I said." She cocked her head at me. "We'll need to go by your house and get your passport."

"Um, Alice, where are we going shopping?"

"Vancouver. I'll call Tanya and have her meet us there." She hopped up off the bed and pulled me stumbling after her. Edward was right behind us, picking me up so they could race down the stairs at breakneck speed.

I was panting by the time we reached the bottom, which Alice laughed at. "You'll get used to it," she told me while texting on her phone, as we hurried out to Edward's car. "Jasper will meet us at the one-oh-one, Tanya will wait for us at the ferry."

"I thought I was meeting Eleazer?" I asked as I quickly put on my seatbelt. They were always moving so fast.

"He's part of her coven. They're all coming down to meet you." She told me from the backseat, not bothering with her seatbelt. "We're clear all the way there, Edward." I got the feeling she only spoke out loud for my benefit, even though I had no idea what she was talking about. I figured it out after we picked up Jasper, when Edward really hit the gas. I had no idea cars could go that fast.

We arrived at the ferry in Port Angeles in just ten minutes, although he did slow as we approached the dock, enough to pull straight onto the boat. Alice and Jasper disappeared somewhere, leaving me alone with Edward, in the car, under the deck. We made good use of our time, with me on his lap. I was a bit concerned at first, not wanting him to lose control. While being changed was scaring me less and less, dying in the heat of passion wasn't what I had in mind. He told me he would just hold me away from him if he was having trouble again.

The ferry ride was much too short, his fingers were creeping up under my shirt when he suddenly froze and pulled them back out. "Too much?" I asked, holding perfectly still as he told me was best.

"No, we're close to docking and Alice and Jasper are almost back," he said as he lifted me off his lap to return me to my own seat. "I can hear the Denali coven on the dock. They're excited to meet you."

Another half hour we were driving off the ferry, only to pull off into the parking lot next to the dock. Five people climbed out of a car, three blonde women, and a Hispanic looking man and woman, all insanely beautiful. We were drawing stares, me most of all, but those looks were incredulous, wondering where I fit in with these people who were all smiling at me.

Stepping forward and pulling me with him, Edward introduced me. "Bella, I'd like you to meet our cousins."

"Oh, Edward," the man who had to be Eleazer said with excitement. "You have no idea what you have here."

* * *

Sorry about not posting yesterday. Baboo insisted I get some rest. On the up note you'll get two chapters today!


	40. Chapter 40 Eight Ball

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Eight Ball  
**Plot Generator – Phrase Catch**: "The writing was on the wall"

* * *

I woke to sunlight streaming in my window, one particular ray finding its way to the back of my eyes. With a groan I attempted to roll over, only to find myself trapped between an arm and a hard place, which when I pushed against caused the arm to move quickly so that the hand attached to it could grab my hip.

"Unless you're planning to do something about that, I suggest you don't rub against me like that, because that would just be mean," Edward's sleepy voice growled into my ear. I let out a squeak and tried to roll away, but his hand held me firm. "I'm not exactly ready to relinquish you yet," the growling continued. "Unless you need to go use the bathroom, and then you have to promise to come right back."

A banging started on my front door, along with a voice yelling, "We know you're in there together! Open up or I'll tell mom!" Relieved to have something to do other than answer him, because in truth I did want to go right back to him, and that scared me, I jumped from the bed. Facing his screeching sister seemed a much better option. Times like this I wondered if it would have been better to put in earplugs rather than bang on Edward's door that night.

"Hello Alice," I said while opening the door, standing quickly aside as the tornado entered.

"Where is he?" she asked, smirking when I just pointed down the hall to my bedroom. "You're behind the eight ball now, girl. He never spends the night, and he's done it with you every night for a week. Next time my mom gets a hold of you she'll be grilling you about more than art."

"Um, Alice, we haven't had sex or anything. He's just being nice; staying with me during a bad time."

The look on her face was almost funny with the level of shock she showed. I honestly didn't think a person's eyes could get that big. Holding up her hands to stop me she started hissing. "He hasn't had sex with you yet? Wow, he must be in love."

It was my turn to be in shock. Edward had often blatantly told me that he was pursuing me, but I had always thought it was so he could just have me and leave me. "Um, Alice? I don't think so."

"Trust me, Bella. It couldn't be any clearer than if he wrote it on a wall somewhere. He's falling in love. My brother is a lust 'em and leave 'em type. The fact that he's here says a lot." Her face revealed her seriousness and I just stared at her incredulous. While I had no trouble believing the 'lust 'em and leave 'em' comment, the idea he was even starting to love me was such a foreign concept as to not even entered my consciousness.

"I'm not that bad," Edward's sleepy voice sounded beside us as he walked into the kitchen, startling us both. "You make me sound like some kind of lust driven whore."

"You know what you call a male nymphomaniac? Normal," Alice quipped. "They made up that joke after watching you in action."

"Please, I'm pretty sure that was based on Emmett, at least until he met Rose." He had made his way to my coffee pot and was rummaging around in my cabinets, presumably for a coffee cup, but I wasn't going to make this easier for him.

"True, but once he laid eyes on her that was it for him," Alice started saying before dropping her jaw and looking at her brother. He just turned and winked at her, finally getting to the cabinet over the sink that held my mugs. She broke out of it as he poured his coffee, and squealing wrapped her arms around me. "Welcome to the family!" she yelled, hopping up and down. I was still staring over at Edward.

"I'll leave you two alone to sort this all out. I can't wait to tell mom! Oh, you're going to have to tell me what kind of wedding you want, and what your colors are going to be, but I think I can…" The door closing behind her cut off what else she was thinking. As for me, I had no idea what to think.

Edward was smirking, as usual. "Should we bother telling her that you've only agreed to go on a first date with me before she reserves a reception hall, or just let her go ahead in case this works out my way?"

I settled into what my dad always called my 'no way in hell' stance. He knew as soon as he saw it to just give up arguing. "Have you even considered the possibility that I don't really like you that much?"

"Ah, so you do like me a little?" he said around sipping my coffee. "At least admit you find me attractive. I can build on that."

"Fine, you're gorgeous, on the outside. But you're still infuriating."

He shrugged, "So are you, up until you give in, then you're the most alluring creature I've ever met." He set my mug down and started to advance on me. "Of course, getting you to give in is the best challenge. Seeing the spark in your eyes, along with a hint of fear." I was backing away, going around the couch, hoping to put it between us. "I think you like being chased, and I am enjoying the chasing, for I happen to know this prey is very sweet."

He was coming around the couch, so I headed down the hallway. "Don't you have to be to work today?"

"Not until noon," he grinned, "which means we have a few hours to play. I rather like where this game is heading."

I realized I was being herded into my bedroom. Luckily the bathroom wasn't far away. Spinning with a squeal I ran for it, hoping to get the door shut between us before he caught me. I didn't make it.

Grabbing me around my waist he hauled me up onto his shoulder before dumping me onto my bed and falling beside me. "Stay still," he whispered, his lips now traveling from my ear to eyes, down my nose until they hovered over my lips. "Just let go and enjoy. Don't think, just feel."

With that his lips captured mine. My head was screaming at me to fight back, but the rest of my body told it to shut up as it wrapped my arms, and then my legs around him. I don't know who groaned, it could have been either of us, the sound driving us forward as he settled on top of me.

My hips pushed up against his, wanting to once again feel what had been felt just a short time earlier. I moaned when it became obvious against my leg, pushing into my thigh, rubbing slightly, while his leg pushed up against my center. His hands were under my shirt, skimming up my ribs, the tips of his fingers tracing under the bra I had been wearing since the day before. He was right, thinking about this was overrated, because it simply felt so very good. Never had a guy's touch sent me flying like his did.

His lips left mine only to trail down my throat. Using his nose he pushed aside my shirt, placing kisses on my collarbone before traveling down to the top of my bra. "My shift ends at nine tonight. I'll pick you up for dinner," he whispered against my skin, "or you can meet me at the hospital." His fingers stopped their teasing, instead wrapping around my ribs so he could lift me as he rose to a seated position, settling me into his lap. "Maybe we should go get breakfast now? I'm afraid if we stay like this any longer you'll be sans clothing."

I was panting. Having thrown caution to the wind his pulling back was leaving me aching with need. "What if I want to be sans clothing?" I whispered, and was answered by his indrawn breath and jumping from the bed.

Retreating from my room he smiled. "I want to be as well, but not together until you tell me you love me. Now, hop in the shower, and I'll do the same. I'll be back for you in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Every time he sees her running scared he hits her with the power of his seduction. Only, sex isn't all he's after anymore.


	41. Chapter 41 Divination

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Divination

* * *

I looked up and saw what could only be a young Miss Jessie standing next to us, a gun prominently on her hip. "This here's my great-granddaughter, Tabitha," the older version said, standing behind the younger one, drying her hands with a towel. "She's working for the FBI and has been following you two."

"Thanks nana," the young woman said with a smile as she sat down in Miss Jessie's chair. Her gaze returned to us. "Like she said, we've been following you two. Nana said she was worried about you, that you were in some kind of trouble. See," she continued, squirming uncomfortably in her seat, "she claims to have the power of divination, always knowing when people are coming and what kind of trouble they're in."

"Claims," Miss Jessie scoffed, pulling up another chair. I would have gotten up to help, but the last time I had done that she had fussed at me, asking if I thought she looked feeble and telling me that when she needed my help she'd ask.

"Truth is she's never wrong, that I've known of," her granddaughter continued, "and I always come when she calls. She told me we could help each other when she felt you were coming the last time, and that I had to be here before you got here, so I rushed over. I've been watching you ever since, especially when I realized who you worked for.

"Now, it seems we can help each other. I've been working on a case against your firm, Mr. Cullen," she said, pointing to me, "and can give you protection if you're willing to work with us."

"I need to find Bella," was all I said, when she smiled.

"We'd be willing to help you with that. Her testimony would be valuable to have." I quickly agreed, but she stopped me, leaning forward in her seat and fixing me with her eyes. "What I'm asking you to do is dangerous. I want you to go back to work as if nothing has happened, return to your apartment, smile at the very people who are going to try to take away your life. If you'd rather run, I understand."

My mother whimpered, and I reached my hand over to squeeze it. Meeting her gaze I gave her a sad smile. "I have to do this mom."

"I know, Edward, but please be careful. Maybe we can have Tanya come with us?" she asked, but Tabitha was already shaking her head.

"Sorry, Miss Esme, but all needs to return to normal."

"Is no problem. I tell Edvard he overreact, but he no listen. Now I am tired and vant home." She started to scoot out from the booth, pushing on me to let her out.

Tabitha laughed and I held firm, not letting her escape. "Not that normal, Tanya. I'll be moving in with you for your safety." Tanya scoffed, but Tabitha continued. "I know you can do hand to hand combat, I saw what you did to Demetri. But, you can't stop a bullet, and that's what I'll be there for."

I looked over to Miss Jessie to see what she thought about that, but she just smiled and nodded, adding a "Mmhmm, you tell her," after the bullet comment. Apparently she seemed perfectly at ease with what was being discussed.

"And who I say you are? My cousin?" Tanya quipped, causing us all to break out into laughter. There was no way Tabitha could be related to Tanya, what with her coffee skin and black hair in contrast with Tanya's pale white skin and strawberry blonde. Tabitha was African-American, Tanya was Russian. The one thing they did have in common, though, was their beauty.

"She could be a fellow model," I supplied. "She's pretty enough."

For the first time Tanya looked past the gun. "Is true. Alice would hire her. She even wear gun well. Change from horrible clothes, lose ten pounds, she be perfect."

"Tanya, she doesn't need to lose weight," I said.

"If model she does. That can be why with me, to help lose weight."

"I'm at the optimum weight," Tabitha argued, looking at Tanya as if she'd lost her mind.

"For good looking girl, yes. Not for model. They all anorexic, you have figure."

"She's not losing weight," Miss Jessie, my mother and father and me all said at once, to which Tanya huffed. "She can be an ex-model, working in fashion design," I offered, appreciating the levity mixed in with the stress we'd been feeling.

Tanya pursed her lips, considering it. "Will have to sell your sister."

"Sell it to my sister," I corrected.

She glared at me. "I speak, you understand, we communicate. Is good enough." She turned her glare on Tabitha who just raised an eyebrow back. "When we find girl? He mope without her."

Tabitha grimaced. "We lost her, she's very good at evading people, but hope to find her again soon. I'll be assigned to you, another agent is searching for her. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"How do I explain the cat and mouse game I did coming here?" I asked her.

"A sudden desire to play on the subways?" she offered, making us all laugh. They wouldn't believe anything I said, so why not make it ridiculous?

"What about searching for Bella and the information I've found?" I asked, pulling out my jump drive. "I've got it all on here, and nowhere else."

"How about I back it up onto my computer?" she asked, reaching for it.

"How about I see some credentials first?" Miss Jessie looked offended but Tabitha waved her off, telling her she wondered when I would ask. Producing her badge she let me look it over carefully before handing it back, along with the drive.

"You two go back home, Doctor and Mrs. Cullen, you need to return to normal activity as well," Tabitha instructed while rising. "We'll assign people to watch you and your other children as well." Looking over to Tanya and me she continued. "My things will be there in the morning."

"Is one problem," Tanya said to her. "Mine only one bedroom apartment. You must live with Edvard."

* * *

xoxo!


	42. Chapter 42 Prognosis

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Prognosis  
**Dialogue Flex**: "It's all in your hands now," he said.

* * *

I unbuttoned his shirt for him, helping him sit up so I could slip it off of his good shoulder. This forced me to straddle him in order to reach, not that either of us minded. Pulling gently I leaned him forward, resting his head on my breasts. "This seems to be working well," he murmured, bringing his free hand up to cup me, his thumb moving softly over my nipple as I moved his shirt behind him in order to slip it off his bad shoulder.

He winced a little, since he had to raise his arm to free it, but soon he was naked from the waist up. "You have too many clothes on," he whispered, letting go of my breast to start working the buttons of my shirt, doing an abysmal job. I just sat on his lap and watched, giggling a little as he tried to work the buttons. "You could help, you know," he growled.

"What? And miss all the fun?" He growled again, dropping his hand and glaring at me playfully. "How about I take care of clothes?"

"Sounds good to me. It's all in your hands now," he said, leaning back against the pillows. A bit of inspiration hit, or insanity depending on how he reacted, but it seemed like it could be fun.

Standing up beside the bed I went to work on his pants, placing soft kisses on his chest as I unbuttoned them. As his zipper went down, so did my lips, drawing forth a groan of pleasure as I kept my mouth equidistant from his pants, moving them down his body while I shimmied his pants off. The groan turned into one of frustration when I bypassed where I knew he wanted my mouth, kissing down his hip instead.

"Be patient," I said against his skin, knowing there would be no way I could take him in my mouth and still work on getting his pants off.

"I'd rather not," he groaned, catching my hair with his good hand and pulling gently to bring me back up to his lips, kicking his pants off without my help. "You still have too many clothes on woman. I suggest you hurry up. I can feel that pain-killer kicking in and would hate to fall asleep on you."

My hands went to work on my blouse immediately. It would really suck to get this worked up and not get anything out of it, but I still was in the mood to play.

Standing up, breaking the kiss, I turned my back on him as I dropped my shirt off my shoulders, sliding it down slowly. "Bella," he whined, causing me to giggle again and drop the shirt to the floor. Turning around to face him I reached back to undo my bra, letting the straps slide down my arms, leaving me bare on top.

"Come here," he whispered hoarsely, but I shook my head and took a step back, removing me from his reach.

"Not yet," I said, unbuttoning my jeans and starting to shimmy them down my legs. He was very ready for me, erect and wanting, but smiling as he watched me strip for him. I was a bit uncoordinated when trying to step out of my jeans, and ended up hopping a little as I lost my footing, causing him to laugh. "Sorry, I'm not a very good stripper," I told him.

"That's a good thing," he assured me. "Still too many clothes, woman." The only thing I had left was my panties, but they quickly found the floor.

"Better?" I asked, getting a nod as he reached his hand out to me.

"Please come here now?" His body seemed to be relaxing, the pills were definitely having an effect. We would need to time this right, not too soon so he was in pain, not waiting so long that he fell asleep.

Placing a kiss on the top of his foot, I took his hand with mine, trailing the other up the inside of his leg as I walked toward him. "Are you trying to drive me insane?" he asked roughly, pulling on me.

"That was the general idea, yes," I teased, pulling back so I could place another kiss on his hip. He scooted down a bit, giving me better access to him and moaned deeply as I took him in my mouth.

Only seconds later he was pulling my head up. "Not how I want to finish, and I am that close." I just nodded and straddled him, sliding down to take him inside of me. His good hand stilled my hips as he leaned forward, breathing deeply. "Don't move," he whispered. At my nod his hand left my hip and trailed down to where we were joined, trailing circles around my center. I tried to move my hips again, wanting friction, but he stopped his hand. "Don't move," he whispered again, a little more forcefully, causing me to whimper as I stilled.

Leaning over he took a nipple into his mouth, running his teeth over it, followed by his tongue, moving in time with his fingers below. I could feel myself tightening around him, causing him to groan as well, and start to shift his hips beneath me, stroking me lightly on the inside. "So good," he whispered, increasing the tempo of his tongue and fingers, causing me to tighten further as my body responded to his ministrations.

"Edward," I moaned, feeling how close I was.

"Go," he replied before increasing the pace once again, pressing harder on me and biting down gently. A moment later I was flying, feeling that release I had craved. He felt it as well and slammed his hips up into me, groaning loudly as his fingers left my core and guided my hips in the pace he wanted.

Plunging into me over and over his lips returned to my breast, sucking hard as he moaned and began to shake, his own orgasm building. I could feel him get slightly larger and harder inside of me, presaging his release, feeling so divine, before one final shudder sent him over the edge, crying out as he shifted on the pillow, causing pain to his shoulder.

"Edward?" I cried, trying to move off of him, but his grip on my hip tightened, and he continued to move inside of me, ignoring the pain as his release took over. Shudders wracked his body as his hand came off of my hip and pulled me down on his chest, burying his face in my neck, placing open-mouthed kisses there as he tried to catch his breath.

Finally he was still, his breathing having slowed, only occasional gasps as another shudder of release went through him. His good arm was around my back, holding me close.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked, worried that we had somehow injured him further.

"The prognosis is good," he said with a sleepy smile. He lifted his chest, signaling me that he was ready for me to climb off. I helped him sit back up and rearranged the pillows so he could lie supine on the bed. Pulling the blankets over him I heard my phone beep, indicating I had a message. I left a kiss on his forehead, earning a hum of pleasure as he drifted off to sleep.

Not bothering to redress yet I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my jeans. It was from Jessica, letting me know she had been invited to stay the night. If I knew Mike's mom, then there might be a ring on that girl's finger by the end of the week. I smiled, knowing they would probably be very happy together, in spite of not knowing each other very well, as long as their similarities didn't cause arguments, that is.

Feeling better about my friend I went and climbed into my side of the bed, snuggling into Edward's naked body with my own, feeling content. "Love you," he whispered, the hand of his good arm finding mine under the covers and holding it as I fell asleep.

* * *

Hope this improves the fact that it's Monday!


	43. Chapter 43 Home

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Home by Michael Bublé

* * *

I watched as the scene in Alice's premonition played out in the ER below me. Sequestered in Carlisle's office it was all I could do to not rant out my frustration. It should have been me holding her hand, not Alice, as he put in the stitches to bind up her leg. iQuit your griping,/i Alice thought, seeing me pacing up here, my resolve to go down to see Bella flickering in her mind, _You'll only cause more problems if you come._ A vision of me struggling against the call of her blood was enough to cause the venom to pool in my mouth, forcing my feet to still as I fought down the mad desire ripping through me.

_Sneak out, go home, HUNT,_ Alice yelled at me, all the while trying to convince Bella I was fine. _I'm going to tell her your back was bruised, and Carlisle sent you home, so act like you're in pain tomorrow._

Following orders I snuck out, listening in to the minds of others to hear where they were. There was no way any human could have seen me, although a vampire would be amused by my convoluted meanderings of the hall in the attempt to avoid detection. The hospital backed up on the forest, an unfortunate herd of deer barely concealed within helped me fulfill the third order from Alice in no time. While it did sate the thirst, it did nothing to quench it, the memory of her bleeding beside me enough to force venom into my mouth in spite of the sloshy feeling I had within.

Oddly enough the second directive seemed to be the hardest to comply with. When Alice had told me to go home, the vision of the white house in the woods had been in her mind, but that was no longer where home was to me. Instead, the pull I felt led to a very different white house, this one small, two-storied, and near the edge of the woods, but the occupants were quite different.

Listening intently it was easy to discern there were no humans around, the occupants of the nearby houses away at work or errands, freeing me to climb up the side of her house without the potential of witnesses. Always before my heart was most at peace in my own room, surrounded by the sounds of my family engaged in their various activities. Well, maybe not Emmett and Rosalie's favorite activity, I thought with a smirk, as that was when my stereo was at its loudest. But nothing compared to standing in her room, inhaling deeply the smell of her that permeated the very furniture, the scent burning its way down my throat.

Inhabiting the small rocking chair in the corner I took in all the little things that made the room hers. She hadn't been here very long, just over a week, but still the contents spoke volumes about who this girl was. Everything from the little cactus, to the picture of her mom, to the ancient quilt on the bed told me that this young woman cherished her family connections. It didn't matter how far away they were, she kept mementos of them near. For her home was family as well.

A blast of doubt ripped through me at that realization. Could I take her from her home and family, simply because I wanted her to make those with me? Granted it would be years, two at the minimum, before I would attempt that, how would she feel about it then? With a sigh I knew that home now for me would be wherever she was.

_I can smell you up there,_ Alice giggled in her thoughts as they neared the house. _Should I be explaining your presence in her bedroom to her? Or just let you surprise her?_

It took me a few minutes to contemplate the different discussions that would result from either choice. The time would come when she would demand the truth of me, or force me to quit her company altogether. The first was forbidden by our kind, except I did intend to change her at some point in the future. The second ripped my heart asunder. iSurprise it is!/i Alice laughed gleefully, thrilled that she wouldn't have to hide her true nature from the girl she already loved as well. _You couldn't have picked a better sister for me, Edward._ I snorted at this comment, as if I had picked her and not the fates.

Hours passed with Bella's father making a great fuss over her injured leg and asking after me, especially after hearing from others how I had gotten between the vehicles to protect her from even greater harm. The tenor of his emotions was a mix between gratitude, awe and concern, but the concern was leaning more toward how his daughter was feeling about me rather than my well-being. Then a tinge of guilt clouded his feelings, more especially when he asked "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Alice's tinkling laugh flowed up the stairs. "Oh, no thank you, chief. He's fine."

Listening to the preparations for dinner, combined with Alice's constant mental laments to me to please rescue her from having to pretend to eat, I used my time to examine more closely the contents of Bella's room. Her reading material tended to the classics, the pile of CDs was small but eclectic, and her clothes were modest both in terms of price and coverage.

Finally Alice was excusing herself, saying that she needed to get home to explain why she was leaving. _Have fun!_ she thought up to me while waving goodbye to Bella and Charlie. I wanted to rush down the stairs to help her up them, but decided it would be better to just wait in her rocking chair.

Her steps were slow and limping as she climbed the stairs, declining help from her father. I listened as she went to the bathroom, muttering about how she was supposed to shower while brushing her hair out. At last she headed to her bedroom, and it felt as if my dead heart would leap from my chest in anticipation. That was when she surprised me.

The door opened and she scanned the room, her eyes lighting up when they landed on me. "Hello, Edward. I would say I'm surprised to see you, but I'm not."

* * *

After much spoiling by baboo and C#4, I'm feeling much better. Thanks for all your well-wishes!


	44. Chapter 44 Abode

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Abode  
**Plot Generator – Idea Completion**: Home is where the heart is

* * *

Within five days my throat felt much better, enough so that it was quite possible insanity might set in if I didn't get out of my apartment sometime soon. Regardless of the fact that my illness meant that very few books had been edited, it was still imperative that I go somewhere, anywhere. And so, I called Alice, knowing she would be game for anything.

"Getting you out is a great idea!" she said excitedly. "Now I know you aren't up to shopping, you are still sick after all, so how about museum and bar hopping?"

"Um, Alice? It's nine in the morning. Don't you think it's s a little early for bar hopping? Are any even open?" Surely the incredulity in my voice went through the receiver, but it was me who felt foolish when she replied.

"Why do you think we start with the museums, Bella?" She sounded like she thought I had lost some mental ability during the week. Perhaps I had. I barely caught what she asked me next. "Do you mind if Rosalie and mom come? We'll tell the boys they're on their own for lunch and dinner and have a girls' day."

"Okay, but what about Tanya?" I asked, not really sure I wanted to go an entire day without Edward. The last time we did this was shopping for my opera dress, which was still hanging in a bag in the closet.

"Tanya is working and doesn't like museums. Don't worry, we'll all have fun. And, since Rosalie is still trying to get pregnant, she can be our driver!" That didn't sound too bad, so when all was decided I had thirty minutes to get ready, and according to Alice, it needed to be something that moved from museum chic to bar partying without too much trouble. More importantly, it had to be comfortable and tell the wolves I wasn't interested. Royal blue turtleneck should do the trick, especially paired with my favorite jeans and some ballet flats. I had flashier jewelry in my purse, which should be sufficient I decided as I heard a car honk outside.

Peaking out I was surprised to see a taxi and Esme running up to my door to knock. "Come on, Bella!" she cried, surprising me by pulling me to the car. Before we got in she whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, we won't be drinking much, but it turns out that Rosalie isn't pregnant again, so we will be cheering her up."

I laughed until my sides hurt when we pulled up to the first museum. "The Science Fiction Museum? Really?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Mom wants to see the Jimi Hendrix exhibit."

"Hey, he was a great musician, and we should be grateful for his legacy," Esme argued, looking offended.

"Yeah, mom, great, forty years ago!" Alice teased back.

"Just be glad she's not asking us to go to the Battlestar Galactica exhibit," Rosalie quipped, pointing over to where the announcement was being made. We all made a pact at that moment in time to not let any of the guys know that was coming. Even Esme agreed, that while a few of the actors were cute, that was something we didn't need to see.

Then Alice remembered the stage. "Come on! Maybe we can have mom be Jimi for a song!" Dragging us all after her we laughed that it would be fun to pretend to be a rock band, only to argue good-naturedly over what band and song to perform.

When we got to the stage there was only one group in front of us. They managed to talk their young daughter into performing alone, singing "Show Me the Way to Go Home." There was no way to prevent the smile on my face as I thought of the alternative lyrics my mom always sang.

"What has you looking so nostalgic?" Esme whispered to me, laughing when I explained. "I'm pretty sure there are many versions, which one was your mom's favorite?"

"She always called it the English professor's version."

"Would you sing it for us?" she asked, indicating that the young girl was done by nodding her head to the stage while joining in with the clapping.

"Nope, but I'll recite it. Singing isn't my forte, I'm afraid." She waved me up to the mic, and had them queue the same music up for me to begin.

"Indicate the way to my habitual abode,  
I'm fatigued and I wish to retire.  
Had a dollop of spirits thirty minutes ago,  
And it went right to my cerebellum.  
Wherever I may perambulate,  
Over terra or mare or gaseous infused liquid,  
You'll always discern I'm choraling this ditty,  
Indicate the way to my habitual abode."

"Oh, Bella," Alice laughed, throwing her arms around me, "I think I know where you got your sense of humor from now!"

I just smiled and hoped she was wrong. My mom was insane at times. When I thought about it, though, it was always when I was feeling down and she did just about anything to cheer me up, including making a fool of herself just to get me to smile. Maybe being like her would be a good thing, within limits, of course. I hoped she liked Edward and his family.

That thought made my smile fade a bit. "How long?" Rosalie asked me quietly.

"A long time, over a year, I think. I should probably go see her," I said, feeling a little sad that it had been so long since I'd spent time with my mom.

"You should probably take Edward with you," she whispered back knowingly as we watched Esme get ready to play Purple Haze on a guitar, the chords she would need to strum were being projected under the words on a screen in front of her.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, a bit confused. The purpose of the trip was to visit my mom.

"Bella, home is where your heart is, and right now yours is divided into three pieces, the largest belongs to Edward," she explained, trying not to laugh as Esme began to rock out with Alice trying to play the drums behind her. "You were fine visiting your dad because he was with you. While you long to see your mom, going there without Edward would make the visit miserable for you because you would be missing him so much."

I smiled at her, knowing she was right. Besides, it wasn't like Edward and I weren't serious. We were talking about marriage from the moment we met, something my mother would pick up on immediately and was probably why I had put off telling her about him for so long. "Thanks, Rosalie. You're right, of course, but what if he doesn't want to go?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Please, he would follow you to Antarctica if you asked. Why don't you send him a text?"

Snorting a laugh as Esme tried to do a complicated riff, I pulled out my phone. Calling up his name I decided to keep it simple. _Haven't seen my mom in over a year, want to make a trip with me?_

* * *

My mom always sang that version of "Show me the way to go home." No wonder I speak like a southern thesaurus when I'm tired, I'm emulating her!


	45. Chapter 45 Coop

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Co-op

* * *

"No, Eleazer, I don't know what I have here, other than a blank wall," Edward said, smiling at the man who still stood across from me, his eyes drilling into mine with glee.

"The fact that she's so strong even as a human is intriguing. Carlisle said you've never been able to hear her thoughts, but Alice and Jasper have no trouble?" I was growing concerned, my eyes darting up to a smiling Edward and back to this seemingly congenial man that scared me nonetheless.

"Forgive me, my dear. It is quite rude of me to speak of you to another without addressing you correctly," Eleazer said apologetically, his hand that was still holding mine in a handshake squeezing ever so slightly as if he was afraid to hurt me. "I can't be sure, but I do believe you are a shield, and quite a strong one. I am most curious as to how you'll turn out if you're changed." He turned from speaking to me to address Edward. "You do plan to change her, don't you? She would be a lovely addition to your little coven here."

My mind was reeling. Edward had mentioned something about changing me into one of them, but while the word 'shield' had meaning, I doubted it was the same as the meaning they considered. "Would you please explain?" I asked congenially, trying to hide the modicum of frustration I was feeling.

"Again I must beg your forgiveness, my dear," Eleazer said, this time dropping my hand and grasping me about my arm. "Perhaps we should continue our conversation away from prying eyes?" He looked pointedly around at the people who were now watching us more closely. "It would be well if you smiled, they have the demeanor of men who are intent on protecting a young lady from harm."

"It would help if you let go of her as well, cousin," Edward laughed, pulling me into his side and placing a kiss on my head. I looked up at him and beamed, my body reacting to his touch instinctively. "That look helps as well. The men think you are in love with me."

"Am I?" I asked, looking to Alice for my answer. She was supposedly a psychic after all.

"Not yet, but you will be soon," she said with a laugh before her vision turned inward. Edward tensed next to me, obviously seeing what she was seeing as they looked to each other with concern before a mask of indifference fell over their faces in the next second. Edward moved on quickly to a smile as he looked at me again, the entire scene taking place in a matter of seconds, easily missed if I had not been watching.

"What?" I asked, but Edward just shook his head slightly.

"Later, Eleazer is right, we need to move from here. Let's load up and meet at Butchart Gardens and walk among the peonies to talk." This was spoken as a statement, not a question. With a nod everyone went back into their separate cars, waving to each other and calling promises to see the others soon at Alice's direction.

It was a short drive from where we were to reach the gardens. I had often wanted to come here, but had never been able to before. Unfortunately, it seemed I wouldn't have much time now. As soon as we were through the main gates they had all set off on a blistering pace, leaving the paths when Edward said they wouldn't be noticed as they headed directly for the totem poles and beyond. As we traversed the park Edward lifted me up onto his back, since I frequently stumbled when trying to keep up with them. I was amazed at the ease with which they jumped over the fence, everyone regrouping into a small huddle near where the fireworks were stored.

"What did you see?" Tanya asked Alice, the first time she'd spoken since greeting me. Irina and Kate were just hanging back and watching, having waved as they were pointed out earlier.

"Just another visit from Aro. You know how he likes to visit the larger covens from time to time," she explained, the nonchalance of her tone at odds with the rigid way they all held themselves once they heard the new name.

"What's the problem? Who's Aro?" I asked, looking between Edward and Alice. It was Irina who finally broke the silence.

"He's the leader of the vampire world," she said, her voice held a slight Russian accent and was quite soft, despite the edge of fear it held. "I'm guessing he'll want her?" she asked Alice, who looked at me, sighed, and nodded.

"He'll know about her as soon as we touch him." She took the two steps required to reach me and put her arms around my waist, laying her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Bella, you don't have a choice anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked, afraid I might know the answer.

"There's only one rule in our world, keep the existence of vampires a secret. You're a human who knows too much, so we have to change you," Tanya explained.

"Or have you for dinner," Jasper laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"So no humans know about vampires?"

"There are some, but they are in some type of co-op usually, working for or with us. They sign a nondisclosure agreement," Alice told me, then snorted a laugh, "which is actually kind of funny because who would believe them?"

"How much time do I have? Can I say goodbye to my dad? " I was scared now, and found comfort in the feeling of Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"They won't be here for another couple weeks. He'll know about you then, I suppose we don't have turn you right away." Alice's face seemed to go blank, something I had gotten used to seeing as she searched the future. "I think he might even like to meet you as a human. You'll intrigue him, and he'll ask you to join him."

Edward growled beside me. "I'm not willing to share."

* * *

My house is about to be invaded, so I'm hurrying to get this up. Please forgive mistakes! xoxo!


	46. Chapter 46 Nest

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Nest

* * *

I rousted myself from the bed after hearing the front door close. The thought of locking it behind him crossed my mind, but so did the realization that he would probably figure out a way to remove it altogether if I did that. So, with a sigh, I went to take my own shower, peeling away the clothes that had been on my body for far too long. The water could be heard running in his apartment, causing me to remember what he looked like without a shirt and wonder how things looked below that very defined V that led down from his hips, my hand tracing a pattern on my thigh as I remembered how it felt.

The spray of the water running through my hair helped wipe away the last vestiges of sleep and cleared my head of thoughts that shouldn't be considered. I couldn't believe what the touch of his lips made me almost do! Simple caresses had led to touches in places that had never been touched like that before. Granted I'd had a few encounters with men in the bedroom before, but they had left me wondering what the big deal was. That's when I noticed my hand was once again on my thigh, blushing as I remembered just how big that deal had felt.

Growling in frustration I reached for my shampoo and began to work it in furiously. The man was such a conundrum, hot one second, sending every nerve ending in my body afire with desire, only to immediately shut off, dousing me in freezing cold water that left me aching and scared. And yet, he always came back; something no other guy had ever done.

Rinsing the rest of the soap off my body and the conditioner from my hair I decided I would trust. I kept giving in, only to push him away, so apparently was as hot and cold as he and needed to just take the risk. With a sigh I shut off the water and pulled back the curtain, and screamed.

"Alice!" my voice echoed off the walls of the bathroom as I grabbed the curtain to cover my body. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, Edward wanted to come in, but decided you weren't ready for that yet."

"Why did Edward want to come in?"

"He was called in early to work, and decided that you would take it better if I told you rather than just leaving a note." She boosted herself up onto the sink while she was talking, as if having a conversation with a dripping wet, naked woman was normal. The problem was that I couldn't reach the towels without dropping the curtain.

"Um, Alice? I need to get dressed," I told her, making like I was going to reach for the towel and hoping she noticed that I couldn't reach it without dropping the curtain.

"I know," she smiled, waiting for me to move. I just looked from her to the door and back again, but she didn't get the hint. Or maybe she did and didn't care, because she rolled her eyes and whined, "Geez, Bella, you don't have anything I haven't seen."

"You haven't seen mine!"

"Oh good grief." She jumped off the sink and pulled the towel from the rack, handing it to me so I could dry off behind the curtain. Pretty soon another towel came flying over the rod, "For your hair. When you're dressed, I'll do your hair. I figure we'll get you all dolled up so you can make him regret getting called in more than he already does."

"Can we get some food first?" I asked, securing the first towel around my body and stepping out while running the second over my hair. For some reason Alice's pushiness didn't bother me all that much, well, except for the whole not giving me any privacy thing. It felt more like having a sister, not that I'd know.

"Sure, food's a good idea. Why don't we pick up something to take to him?" she giggled.

"What?"

"Your hair looks like a rat's nest. You put underclothes on and I'll inspect your closet." Great, now she leaves! Rolling my eyes I pulled a brush from the drawer and drug it through the mess that was my hair. Alice was right, it was a disaster, and even the conditioner wasn't helping that much.

Alice bounced back into the bathroom, throwing a matching set of underwear on the vanity that still had the tags on them. My mom had bought them for me, telling me I needed something pretty in order to feel pretty. They had spent the next two years untouched in my drawer. "Alice? Aren't these a little sexy for getting breakfast from a diner and dropping it off at the hospital?"

"Nope," she said, bouncing back with a peasant skirt, fitted t-shirt that was cut low enough that I was sure my bra would show, and ballet flats.

I had the feeling arguing with her would get me nowhere, so I just smiled and pushed her out the door so I could pull on what clothes she had given me. "Alice? Pour me some coffee please?" I called out while attaching my bra, hoping to divert her because there was simply no way I would be showing off my underwear. My name wasn't Madonna, or Lady GaGa, or any other person who thought that was sexy. I just thought it was stupid.

"Sure thing!" she said, and as soon as I heard her walk away I slipped into my bedroom and pulled on a camisole to cover my bra on top before adding the t-shirt. It was difficult not to laugh when she saw me. "Aw, come on! Edward would have loved it!"

"It's not me. My underwear is staying under what I wear," I laughed, taking the cup from her.

"Fine, and I like your hair loose like that so I'll leave it. Let's go get food and annoy my brother!" She took my half-finished cup from me and drug me from the house.

In front of the apartment building was a bright yellow Porsche that she ran to, hopping in just as the meter-maid came around the corner to hand out parking tickets. "Wow, Alice, I think you should maybe trade this in on something that matches your personality a bit better. This color is just way too depressing," I teased her while climbing into the passenger seat.

"This was the brightest they had. I thought about getting a pink one, but Jasper said I'd be riding alone forever if I did," she giggled while pulling out, not bothering to look and just waving in a friendly way to the car that honked at her.

She pulled out her phone and placed the largest order for breakfast foods I'd ever heard. "Are we feeding the entire hospital?"

"Nah, just the floor. Nurses get hungry too, and if they're happy with the doctor, then it makes his work easier." She turned to look at me, serious for the first time today. "You should remember that, because they'll also make your life easier when you're the wife, by making sure he gets home on time whenever they can."

I would have said something but she pulled into the diner and jumped from the vehicle before it was fully in park. With one hand on the ceiling and the other on the door I braced for impact, but the car did manage to stop somehow before hitting the building. Poking her head back in she rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, Bella. I can't carry it all myself!"

Grumbling I climbed out of the car and gaped at the piles of to-go containers on the bar. Alice just whipped out her credit card and chatted with the cashier while I tried to pick up as much as I could handle. There were names written on each container, and I suspected they were the nurses. There were three for Edward, and remembering how much food that boy put away I wasn't surprised. Alice finished up with the check and picked up the rest of the bags, chattering about how hungry she was now that she could smell the food.

When we walked into the hospital we were met with groans and cheers, and I suspected they were based on where the person worked. A very helpful person followed us onto the elevator, pushing the button for us as she chatted with Alice and started inspecting the bags. A loud cheer greeted us when the doors opened, and one nurse was repeating 'they're here' over and over into a phone. Alice just laughed and pulled me forward; I tried to figure out how she got a hand free.

I followed her into the break-room, setting all the bags down. We pulled out boxes and called out the name, which was actually very helpful for me since they were thrilled to meet me. Finally the only food left was mine and Edward's, Alice was seated at a table with some of her friends and chatting. Looking around I finally saw him leaning in the doorway, arms and legs crossed as he watched the commotion in front of him. When he saw that I had seen him he pushed off and walked slowly toward me, his doctor's coat fluttering around his legs as he advanced, the smile on his face once again reminding me of a great cat stalking his prey.

Taking the boxes I held out to him he set them back on the table beside me. "You promised me breakfast, and since I'm pretty sure Alice used your credit card, I'll let you claim this as good enough."

"Hmm," he moaned, leaning down and taking a sniff of me at my neck. "You smell like sausage and syrup and Bella. A wonderful combination. I can't wait to be able to partake of that particular meal," he crooned, his hands encasing me against the table. "Until then I guess I'll just settle for what's in the boxes."

* * *

Sorry so late! Another busy night...


	47. Chapter 47 Brownstone

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Brownstone

* * *

Tabitha raised an eyebrow at me, obviously questioning how I felt about her moving in. Of course, Tanya started to laugh. "Edvard is monk, you are safe."

"That's not exactly what I was worried about," Tabitha replied, a small smile forming on her lips. "I just wondered how all of you would feel about this. Moving in with Edward is different than Tanya, since he's involved with someone."

"Even with her he was monk," Tanya tittered, glancing at my parents who where blushing slightly in spite of their smiles.

"You can have Tanya's old room" I interjected, rising from my seat. Exhaustion weighed on me, not physically, for there had been relatively little activity in that way, but mental. My mind was so very tired, craving sleep at a time when it also needed to be very alert.

Miss Jessie gave us all hugs and a large bag, that upon peeking inside I noticed was filled with more of her wonderful chicken. When I pulled out my wallet to pay for it all she scoffed. "My grandbaby is going to be living with you, that makes you all family, and family eats for free."

Raising an eyebrow at her I argued back. "She's moving in to protect my sorry self from the people I work for. You've done too much for us, the least I can do is pay you properly."

"Then when you find that girl that has your heart, marry her and name a baby after me," she said, pulling me down to place a kiss on my cheek.

"I'd be proud to," I replied, giving her a return kiss on her cheek, getting a swat on my arm and blush from her.

It seems that Tabitha was ready, having a suitcase packed in her car so she could move in right away. Tanya's apartment had a parking space, so it was decided that Tabitha would use it, allowing us to pull right up in front of the brownstone building. Tanya helped her unpack while I went to see what had happened to the place in my absence, for it didn't escape my notice that someone had been here.

My bedroom seemed mostly untouched, drawers had been opened and clothes moved, but as only clothes were there it was easy for whoever was doing the searching to see that there was nothing to be found. Taking a deep breath I walked from there, smiling at Tanya who was already on the phone to Alice, asking if she had anything as large as a size six in her collection, and headed into my office.

The whirring of the computer greeted me, alerting me to the fact that it was on, the clicking of the keyboard telling me someone was there. I just leaned against the doorjamb, waiting for him to notice me, for a mere glance at the top of his head had informed me who this was. "Do you plan to stand there all day, dear boy, or are you going to enter?" he asked about five minutes later.

"I didn't wish to disturb you, Mr. Slovak," I replied, pushing away from the door to make my way so that I could see what was on the screen. There were no surprises, all the information I thought was safe to keep on Bella was up.

"It amazes me that the girl was here and you didn't recognize her," he said, bringing up a picture Tanya had taken of 'Marie', shrinking the window so that an older picture could be place alongside. "Although, she is much thinner now, isn't she? And her eyes, they are so sad and yet are full of defiance. Even her hair seems thinner. Poor nutrition, do you think?"

"It's possible," I answered. I knew better than to pretend I couldn't see the similarities, they were right on the screen in front of me. I was also quite sure he knew I was lying when I said I hadn't recognized her.

"Do you really consider me so dim as to believe that you didn't know they were the same girl?" he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Why did you continue to hide her from me?"

"Because she asked me to. If she didn't want the money, there was no reason to reveal her, was there?"

He turned off the computer at my question, pressing the power button instead of shutting it down properly, as if showing me just how easily he could, and would, shut down those who defied him. "My dear boy," he sighed again, leaning forward in my chair to rest his elbows on the desk and run his hands through his hair. Turning his head he looked at me, and remained that way for some time, as if expecting me to speak. Finally he took a deep breath and began. "I want her found, Edward, and will not tolerate your insubordination. Trust me when I say I am not a man to be crossed. The other senior partners agree that your continued employment rests on whether she is found within the next two months."

I remained motionless, not reacting to his words. Two months gave me plenty of time to find another job, and with the contacts I had made in the past five years I had no doubt of my success. He could read the rigidity of my stance easily, so before leaving he leaned in close and whispered, "Do not think that what has happened to others cannot happen to you. It would truly sadden me to have some horrible accident befall you. If you think that young woman you brought home, the one that works for the FBI? If you think she can save you, you are sorely mistaken."

Standing my ground I plastered a smile on my face. "I'll see you at work on Monday, sir."

His return smile was deadly, causing a chill to run down my spine. "But of course, Edward. Don't bother to see me out. Good night." The only sound in the apartment was that of his footsteps, followed by the closing of the door.

"Edward," Tabitha said from right behind me, causing me to exclaim and jump out of my skin, something Tanya found highly amusing. "He's wrong," she said, chuckling at my response. "He's the one that should be afraid. We'll take him down."

* * *

xoxo!


	48. Chapter 48 Data

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Data  
**Dialogue Flex**: "You reap what you sow," she admonished.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward whispered into my ear, rousing me from a sound sleep. I could smell the humidity of the shower, and upon opening my eyes into thin slits it was possible to make out Edward's shape, standing beside the bed in the dim light from the bathroom. "I'm sorry to wake you, darlin'. I thought I could do this myself, but I can't seem to get my shirt on."

Gotta admit I had trouble understanding what the problem with that was. He must have read my mind, because he started to laugh. "I'm going into the clinic, and dad prefers it if I'm fully dressed."

"The doctor said you aren't supposed to work for a few days," I mumbled, hopefully somewhat coherently.

"There's always paperwork, drug orders, inventory and updating of patient's charts to do," he said quietly, knowing that talking at full volume might end up with me pulling the sheet over my head. "Even though dad will be handling the animals, there's still plenty to do. So would you please help me put my shirt on?"

"Do I get to help you tuck it in?" I asked, pushing myself up into a seated position, and making him chuckle. I actually felt pretty bad, as putting the shirt on seemed harder than taking it off was last night. Either that, or he hadn't taken any painkillers, because as soon as I pulled on it he winced, and I began cursing Jessica and her dog.

He did let me help him tuck it into his jeans, but only where he couldn't reach. I may have pouted a little, even after he pointed out that my 'helping' in that way probably wasn't conducive to him getting clothes _on_, more like off.

Once he left there was no way my body would cooperate and fall asleep again. My brain wasn't being too helpful in getting my article written either, so instead I surfed the internet looking for data on the healing rate of deep muscle bruises and if there was anything that could be done to speed along the process. I smiled when I found that it usually went away in just a couple days, but then frowned when I read that the area should be iced and kept elevated and still.

Not wanting to forgo any part of the treatment I gave Mrs. Cope a call.

"Hello, Bella, what can I do for you hon?" she said, answering the phone in her typically happy way.

"Edward got a deep muscle bruise yesterday, and he needs to ice it. Would you please make sure he does that?"

She started sniggering right away. "Oh, you newlyweds and your kinky ways. In my day sex wasn't quite so involved."

"But, but, but…" I tried to interrupt, but she wouldn't allow it.

"You need to be careful, you know. One day you'll be old and all these sex related injuries will come back to haunt you with every change in the weather. You reap what you sow," she admonished.

"Mrs. Cope," I broke in sternly, "this wasn't sex related!"

"Now, Bella, I happen to know he left the corral with just a bruise on his leg the other day. He had left here at lunch yesterday perfectly fine, to meet you I might add, and didn't return until this morning, and now he has an injury, and you expect me to believe you didn't have sex?"

I was laughing, because this was just so Mrs. Cope. For all that she complained I knew she was glad that Edward and I were together. She once told me he hummed all the time now, and she loved to tease him to get his mind off of me and back on work. According to her, he would blush, refocus on what he was doing, only to start humming again in a few minutes. Knowing he still did that made me very happy.

"Mrs. Cope," I chuckled, "do you honestly expect me to tell you the details of our sex life?"

"Please do dear, Mr. Cope is reaching the Viagra years, so I need some excitement," she replied, making me snort another laugh.

"What if I told you my college roommate and Mike were involved in the injury?"

"How is Mike? And I heard about your roommate, apparently she isn't really a country girl?" she asked. Jessica had only arrived the night of the accident, but it didn't surprise me the entire town was talking about her. Not that they were malicious, just that having something new happen was so rare that she would be the most exciting thing to discuss, other than giving thanks that no one was more seriously injured, that is.

"Don't be surprised if she becomes a country girl. She and Mike were making eyes at each other from the moment they met. I'm pretty sure Mike's mom is already making wedding arrangements." She was laughing along with me now, knowing how Mrs. Newton complained over Mike taking so long to find a girl. It had only gotten worse after Edward had married me.

"I'd say I don't want to hear the story, but that would be a lie. Things are quiet around here, so give it to me," she encouraged, so I relayed the tale of introducing Jessica to Mike, being sure to include how Edward ended up with his injury and telling her that he needed to ice it.

She was laughing so hard I heard Edward come out of his office and ask what was so funny. "Your wife is telling me about her friend and Mike," she told him, and his warm chuckle could be heard as well. "She's also telling me you need to put ice on that shoulder, so go take care of it. Go on, git!"

"Mrs. Cope!" I cried, trying hard not to laugh at how she was speaking to her boss.

"What? Like any man would do what he's supposed to just because a doctor told him to. If we women didn't nag they'd all be broken down by the time their fifty, or in Mr. Cope's case, forty-five, because I didn't want to nag and had aother woman doing it for me." She finally stopped ranting into the phone long enough to take a breath, unfortunately I couldn't breathe because I was laughing too hard. "As soon as you catch your breath you can thank me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I wheezed out.

"Feel free to bring me cookies," she prompted. "If you make them really good then I might even get the blinds fixed so you and Edward can have some private time."

"Would chocolate chip work?" I asked, contemplating what I had in the pantry.

"Yes, those would do fine. Bring them in three days," she ordered.

"Why three days?" Sometimes she could be very confusing. Once she explained I remembered why I didn't ask her these questions.

"That's how long it'll take Edward to heal and to have the blinds installed. As much as I might like the show, I doubt Mr. Cope is up to anything you two might do and I don't want to be jealous."

Snorting another laugh I finally had an idea for my article. "Three days it is, would you like nuts?"

"Honey, I'm married. Of course I like nuts."

"Yes, ma'am," I told her, trying to catch a breath again. "I need to go now and write my article. Thanks for telling Edward to ice his shoulder. He needs to do it every few hours."

"Consider it done, dear. What are you writing your article on?"

"The importance of humor in marriage," I told her, remembering all the fun times Edward and I had, and how they had carried us through the stressful ones.

"The older you get the more important it is, trust me. Well, that and the ability to bite your tongue, something Mr. Cope always tries to do whenever I put on something sexy."

"I'm going now, Mrs. Cope," I told her, not wanting that visual in my head.

"Go, write, leave me with the two most gorgeous men in the county, neither of which I can touch. Have a great day, Bella."

"You too, Mrs. Cope," I chuckled, wondering how my fingers had gotten quite that wound up in my hair, not having remembered doing it as I tried to hang up the phone. It took me a few minutes, but I finally got myself untangled. Letting out a few more chuckles I pulled my laptop around and started to write.

"In every marriage some rain must fall, but keep an eye out for the rainbows…"

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I forgot to update yesterday. Fifty lashes with a wet noodle were administered, I swear. On the upside, you get two today. If you must know, I started to reread the HP series in preparation for the movie coming out and got carried away.


	49. Chapter 49 Fruit

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Fruit

* * *

I held out my hand to her, asking her silently to come to me, surprised when she did. Thankfully the wound in her leg had healed enough to keep the blood from seeping out. That, in combination with breathing in her scent for the last few hours seemed to make it easier to be in her presence, so close, all alone, and not partake of the nectar of the fruit that stood patiently before me.

Taking my hand when she finally managed to hobble over I pulled her gently into my lap. Burying my head in her hair, breathing her in, I chuckled when she whispered tremulously, "What are you?"

"A boy falling for a girl?" I proffered, knowing she wouldn't accept that simple answer.

As expected she scoffed, taking in a shaky breath as she pulled away enough to look me in the eye. "Not a human boy."

"I was, once." I tugged on her to bring her closer, wanting to continue to inhale the sweet fragrance that set my throat on fire.

"But not anymore?" she said, resisting my pull. Even though I knew she could never win in that situation I was raised to treat women with respect, and so honored her non-verbal request. Instead I just shook my head and looked back at her, enjoying the flush of warmth that spread up her cheeks in the heat of my gaze. "And you're not going to tell me, are you?" Her question was more of a statement, and again I shook my head, telling her no. "Why not?"

I was torn over how much to divulge, watching her face as I made my choice. She seemed to realize I was considering my answer and so waited patiently on my lap, folding her hands demurely. What she saw as she looked at me I couldn't fathom, but it was clear she was comfortable enough to sit on my lap, alone, unchaperoned in her room. Just as my mind resolved to give her a simple answer I heard the sound of the footrest on her father's recliner being lowered in conjunction with a sense of his concern for her.

My entire body froze as I listened to him move across the small room below, intent on coming to check on his daughter. "What?" she asked, and I pressed a finger lightly to her lips.

"Your father is coming to check on you," I whispered into her ear, delighting to see her shiver slightly. In less than a second I had her reclining on her bed, a book opened next to her, gasping at the speed of my movement. In the next half of the second I was out the window, hanging onto the ledge and searching the thoughts of the neighbors in case any saw me there, thankful when I heard that none did.

A minute later her bedroom door opened, admitting her father into the room. "You okay, Bells?" he asked. "You haven't showered or gotten ready for bed yet."

"Doctor Cullen told me not to get the stitches wet for twenty-four hours, so I wasn't going to shower until tomorrow night," she explained, reminding him of what my sister had told him over dinner. I was surprised by what I heard next. "Do you mind if I don't go to school tomorrow? I don't want to go when I'm all gross."

Her father chuckled. "You won't be all gross, but no, you don't have to go." I could hear him shuffling his feet and taking in deeper breaths as if trying to consider how to say something. "Do you need help changing?"

"Oh, um, no, thanks dad. I just wasn't ready to change when I got up here, and decided to rest first. I'll change in a bit. You can have the bathroom first, if you like." There was the sound of the sheets rustling, indicating that she was moving on her bed. At the same time I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket.

Letting go of the windowsill I dropped down the two stories to the ground and pulled out my vibrating phone. _I'll be there in three minutes, and I'm driving your Aston. LOL_ Alice texted me.

The sound of my car was heard two minutes later, just as Bella's father got around to voicing his concern about me. "He seems very interested in you, Bells," he stated, the nervousness of a father for his daughter sounding in his voice.

"Yeah, I got that impression myself," she answered, humor tainting her voice. Her dad seemed to pick up on it, confused by why she sounded amused. "You know, when he jumped in front of an out-of-control van to protect me?" she continued, sounding a bit more guarded.

Alice managed to pull into the driveway right at that moment, waving at me as she ran up and knocked at the door. "Who on earth?" Charlie mumbled, leaving his daughter behind and hurrying down the stairs. I chose that moment to hop back up to the window and pull myself in.

"Edward, Charlie will hear you," Bella hissed, right before catching the sound of Alice's voice explaining that when she got home she realized Bella might need some help with dressing and showering. The relief in Charlie's voice as he ushered her in was almost laughable.

"Alice is on her way up to help you," I explained, moving to sit next to her on her bed. "She's convincing your father that you need her help right now, not that he needs much convincing."

Bella fixed me with what I was now recognizing as her contemplative stare, the one she used when she was sure she had figured something out and just wanted corroboration. "She's one of whatever you are, isn't she? Your whole family is, including Dr. Cullen."

"What we are isn't important, Bella, only how we act. Now I will bid you goodnight and allow Alice to help you change," I told her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You aren't getting out of it that easy. I will figure this out," she threatened as Alice came through the door, carrying a bag that held a nightgown. I could see in her mind that this would be easier for Bella, she was going to have trouble with her jeans.

"I wish you wouldn't," I said, turning to smile at my sister. "She's all yours."

"Actually she's yours, I'm just here to help," Alice laughed quietly before continuing in a louder voice for Charlie's benefit, "Alright, Bella, I have something here that will make it easier for you to change. Let's get you up!"

With a wink at the girls I jumped from the window again and took off on a run, not wanting to even slip and see Bella getting undressed in Alice's mind.

* * *

And here's the second one!


	50. Chapter 50 Pickle

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Pickle  
**Plot Generator – Idea Completion**: All your eggs in one basket

* * *

Edward was thrilled, then nervous, then resolute over the prospect of meeting my mother. Mom was just thrilled. The phone call to her had been interesting, just like they always were.

"Oh, it's my favorite child!" she cried into the phone after only one ring.

"Good thing I'm your only child," I had laughed, enjoying the ritual greeting we always shared.

"And what has slowed down your life long enough to place a call to your lonely mother?" she said lightly into the phone, making me scoff. My mother, lonely? Never. She was always involved in some cause or another, flitting from place to place, happiest when surrounded by people who needed her. Having an extremely independent daughter was both a help and a sadness for her.

"Please, like you're ever alone. How many people are in the room with you right now, and what are you doing?" I asked, hearing square dancing music in the background.

"I'm taking a class on square dancing. Phil is rolling his eyes about every three seconds, but I can tell he's having fun. He got into a real pickle about five minutes ago when he was supposed to hand off his partner and tried to do-si-do with her instead," she giggled. Poor Phil, he really was a saint, putting up with all my mother's hair-brained ideas. "So, what is the purpose of this call?" she asked, breaking into my sympathy for my father-in-law.

"I was thinking of coming to visit. I kind of have someone I want you to meet."

The scream on the other end of the phone was enough to make the music stop as well. Voices asking what the matter was could be vaguely heard over my mom's continued yelling. "My daughter's got a boyfriend!" was on endless repeat, only occasionally broken up by "I might actually become a grandma one day!" I just put the phone on speaker and went and grabbed a bag of carrots, waiting for her to calm down.

About five minutes later I heard her calling my name on the phone. "Bella? Bella? Are you still there?"

Grabbing it quickly as I choked down a rather large piece of a carrot, I answered. "I'm here, just waiting for you."

"So, tell me all about him!" she said. I wasn't sure where she had moved to but could no longer hear any background noise. Knowing that some information should be kept until we visited, like the fact that he was a doctor because that would send her into another bout of excited screaming, I told her how we met and how long we'd been dating, and that I got along really well with his family.

The problem came when she started asking questions. She was fine with him being thirty-one, even though she did point out that made him a senior in high-school when I was a freshman. She liked that he had his own business, only asking if he was successful. The problem came when she asked about his apartment. Dead silence greeted my declaration that he still lived with his parents.

"Well, I'm glad he gets along with his family and all, but do you really want to be with a guy who can't let go? Maybe you shouldn't put all your eggs in this one basket. Wait, he hasn't had access to your eggs has he?" Typical of my mom, everything returned to sex.

"No, mom, we're waiting until we know we want to be married. He lives with his parents because they asked him to, and it was expensive for him to get his business going. He can always move in with me if things progress," I told her, smiling at the prospect while twirling a carrot in my fingers like it was some kind of baton.

"Honey, I have to say that has me worried. A grown man shouldn't still be living at home. Surely it wasn't that much to start it up, what is it anyway?"

Perhaps it would be easier if I came clean, I decided. If nothing else I could just put the phone back on the table and read a book until she calmed down. The upside would be that she'd have it out of her system when she met Edward. "Um, it's a clinic, he's a doctor and has all these student loans and malpractice insurance he's still paying off. That's why he's living at home."

And three, two, one - "WHAT! HE'S A DOCTOR!" Sure enough, I put down the phone, chuckling as she started screaming for Phil, noshed on another carrot and picked up a book until the phone was finally wrestled away from her.

"Hey, Bella, you've made your mother a very happy woman," Phil laughed into the phone. "Has Charlie met him yet?"

"Hey Phil, yes he has, and he likes him," I explained around another bite of carrot, deciding that swallowing something that large couldn't be healthy. "When would be a good time for us to come visit? Tanya, the other doctor in the clinic, will have to take over everything so we need to plan." Holding my phone out I switched it to a calendar, my mother's shrieking to the other people in the room still audible in the background.

A knock on my door as it was opened, along with Edward's soft "Bella?" reached my ears, so I sat up from my supine position on the couch and waved him in.

"I've got my step-father, Phil, on the phone," I whispered to him. "When would be good for you to go visit?"

"Tanya's prepped and ready to go whenever," he answered, plopping down next to me. "Want me to talk to him? You said you're wide open, right?"

With a nod I handed him the phone, which was still on speaker, something I failed to mention until a laughing Phil called his name. "Just thought you'd like to know I can hear everything you're saying," he called out. The two guys started discussing dates then, deciding that a month was a good time until I pointed out that we were busy with the opera opening the day they were planning on. Shifting it another day was no problem, so finally things were settled. I was actually feeling a little excited to see them, even with all the craziness that I knew would ensue as soon as we landed.

"Your mom's a kick," Edward said after hanging up with Phil. It had been impossible not to hear her throughout their entire conversation going on about how her daughter was going to marry a doctor. Needless to say, I was very embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said, flushing and waving at the phone.

He just smiled and turned me to him, looking down at my lips. "I'm not. Then again, I'm hoping you'll marry a doctor too."

"Really? Got anyone in mind?" I asked, snuggling into his side as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Mmhmm, a really cute one," he said, trailing his lips down my throat.

"Anyone I know?" I panted out, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he kissed below my collarbone, lower than he'd ever gone before.

He chuckled, his hot breath making my skin light on fire. "Not as well as he'd like," he said before doing something completely unexpected. Raising his lips from my skin he looked up at me, lifted his hand and undid the top button of my blouse before trailing down to the next button, and undoing it. "Would it be all right if he got to know you a little better?"

* * *

Parkward making a move? Hmm, we'll find out how far he's willing to go soon!

Sorry to update so late, I was discussing with my gardening buddy what types of garlic we wanted to plant this fall.


	51. Chapter 51 Hayride

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Hayride

* * *

"So now what?" Tanya asked the group, giving voice to what we were all thinking.

Alice gave a small shrug as Edward began chuckling. "Edward dates, woos, courts and marries Bella," she said as if it were the most natural thing on earth for a vampire to do those things with a human.

"But she's human!" Irina exclaimed, obviously mirroring my train of thought.

"It's the best way to convince her father to let her go," Alice said, her eyes blank as she scanned the future. "Not like the two of them will complain," she giggled.

She was right, I wasn't going to complain, up until the marriage part. What if I didn't want to marry this guy? I'd only known him a few weeks, granted those were weeks filled with desire stronger than I had ever felt, but marriage involved so much more than sex.

"I'll convince her," Edward muttered behind me, causing me to look up at him and see that he was talking to his sister, Alice. Hmm, that could be a problem.

Smiling down at me he asked if I was ready to leave or if I wanted to spend more time with the others. Looking around I could see varying degrees of interest on their part. "If they want to spend time with me, that would be fine," I told him.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "That wasn't what I asked you. What do you want?"

At that moment a group was going by on a hayride, getting a tour of the gardens. Thinking that would be an easy way for those who didn't want to spend time with me to bow out, I asked, "Can we take a hayride? If the others don't want to come they can just tour the gardens or go somewhere else," I trailed off, caught in the power of Edward's gaze.

Dropping his lips to mine he whispered against them, "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Then he claimed my lips in a deep kiss, pushing all thoughts of getting on a wagon filled with other people out of my mind. Although thoughts of rolling in the hay definitely made themselves known as I pressed my body against his. A clearing of someone's throat nearby pulled me back from the void of desire I had been sucked into. When my eyes opened it was to see Edward's smirk. "Perhaps I should just schedule a date with you every night? So your dad will have no doubts as to where my intentions lie?" he asked, followed by a giggle from Alice.

"He may pull a gun on you if you take her out every night and return her looking that flushed." She was silent for a moment, "But if you visit with him then things will go better."

* * *

Sorry so short! See yesterday's note on talking with neighbor as my excuse. The good news is that I have shallots and four kinds of garlic already being shipped to my house for planting!


	52. Chapter 52 Wood

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Wood  
**Dialogue Flex**: "It's slim pickings this year," he announced.

* * *

Once all the breakfasts were eaten, the nurses telling us thanks as they trailed back to work, I started to gather my things together to leave. Edward had other ideas. Taking my hand he led me into an unoccupied examination room, closing the door behind him.

When he turned from the door to face me his eyes were burning like two emerald gems, glowing with light. "Thanks for breakfast," he crooned, backing me up to the exam table.

"You didn't have to drag me in here to do that," I teased, putting my hands on his chest to keep him pushed away.

"Oh, that's not why I dragged you in here," he quipped, taking my hands from his chest and wrapping them behind him. "I just wanted dessert in private."

When he lowered his lips to claim mine I turned my head. "You don't typically have dessert with breakfast."

"Bella," he growled, reaching down to grab my hips and lift me up onto the table, "I thought you said you were going to stop fighting me."

"I am," I countered, pushing back from him a little while my stomach tied itself in knots, "you're just moving too fast."

He sighed and lowered his head, letting me put some space between us. "I'm only trying to kiss you," he growled, his frustration evident.

"You could have done that in the break room," I argued back.

"I don't like having an audience."

That made me laugh. "Oh, please! After all the sex jokes and innuendos to people around us, all the kissing in public we've done, on the beach, at the restaurant, and you say you don't want an audience?" My voice was starting to rise, despite my effort to keep it down. The last thing I wanted was for his coworkers to hear us arguing.

"I didn't want to put on a display for my coworkers," he ground out.

"No, but you have no problem with them thinking you're accosting me alone in this room," I retorted. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I felt him do the same. "Edward, I like you, more than I feel is safe—"

"Really?" he replied, making me look up from where I had been staring at the floor to see an excited smile growing on his face.

"Yes, really," I told him with a smile, but then felt my smile falter. "You know how scared I am of this?" He nodded, lifting his hand to cup my face, waiting for me to continue. "I really don't want to be seen as some tart you're playing with."

He snorted a laugh. "A tart? Oh, Bella, you have been studying history too long." Then his eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned in. "Not that I'm adverse to tarts, and you smell like strawberries and cream, and would make a lovely tart."

I lifted my hand and palmed his face, pushing back with a laugh. "Rein it in buddy," I told him, causing him to laugh, until he licked my hand. "Gross!" I shouted, pulling my hand away and wiping it on his shirt.

Reaching behind me he grabbed a tongue depressor, waving it in front of me. "Why don't you let me examine you? Then I can tell them your throat was sore and you wanted me to look at it." I rolled my eyes at him, but still opened my mouth. He stuck the little piece of wood in, teasingly saying, "Say ah," and looked. Then his smile faded. "Um, has your throat been hurting?" he asked. I shook my head, since he was still staring down my throat.

He took a step back, looked at me for a second before turning and opening the door. "Jess?" he shouted to a nurse walking by, "would you please get me a strep test kit?" She must of nodded, because he turned back to me, pulling out one of those things they stick in your ears that light up.

"You think I have strep?" I asked, turning my head so he could stick the tip into first one ear, then the other.

"Nope, just ruling it out. Your throat is inflamed, though. Have your ears been bothering you? Sinuses?" I kept shaking my head. "Do you have allergies?"

A knock sounded on the door, followed by the nurse entering the room with a throat swab. She gave me a little wave as she handed it to him. "You mean other than a rude, obnoxious neighbor who seems intent on getting me to date him?" I asked him as he unwrapped the swab.

His return smile was nothing short of evil. "Open up," he instructed, sticking the offensive swab down my throat and making me gag slightly. "Don't be too hard on your neighbor; nice, pretty and intelligent girls can be hard to find. It's been slim pickings this year," he announced, capping the swab and handing it back to the nurse who took it with a giggle.

As soon as the nurse had closed the door behind her he grabbed my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the table. Stepping between my legs he twisted his fingers in my hair, holding my head still as he once again lowered his lips to mine. "They no longer think you're a tart, or that I have you in here for nefarious purposes," he chuckled warmly on the edge of my mouth. "So, can I kiss you the way I've been wanting to all morning now?"

I tried to nod, but couldn't move my head without pulling on my hair. Instead I breathed out a soft 'Yes', moaning when his lips finally captured mine. My arms and legs wrapped around his torso, as he gave my mouth a more thorough examination with his tongue. His hands stayed where they were until he was sure I wouldn't fight him anymore, before moving them down my back, crushing me to his chest.

Moaning softly I reached out with my own tongue, pushing slightly against his, asking admittance. He pulled back his own with a moan, sucking mine in behind it. Edward tasted divine, like warm honey on toast, and I couldn't get enough. Whenever he was kissing me it was like all reason left my brain, drowning in the sensory overload of his lips. I could only wonder what sex would be like, although a squirm from me made me quite aware that he might have a problem facing his coworkers later.

With a groan he pulled away, both of us breathing heavily. After a moment, when my brain started to engage, I couldn't help but ask him, "Was there really anything wrong with my throat?"

He smirked, "Nope, perfectly healthy."

"Why didn't you tell me it was all an act?" I asked, swatting him lightly on the arm. "You had me worried."

"Because I get the feeling that you're a terrible actress. This way you would actually look like there might be something wrong." I wanted to be upset with him, but figured he was probably right. "Thanks for coming to see me," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my nose. "Do we still get to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yes," I told him, looking down and seeing that his scrubs did little to hide his condition.

Blushing I looked back up, only to see his smirk. "I usually wear my lab coat buttoned, they won't know. I should be off at seven, so dinner at eight?" At my nod he added, "I'll text you if there's a problem."

When I walked out of the exam room it was to see Alice sitting in a chair, mildly thumbing through a magazine. I had completely forgotten she was with me! "Oh, Alice!" I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

She walked up to me and slipped an arm through mine. "Don't be, I'm sure my brother gave you a thorough examination?" Her tone was teasing, and as I blushed she laughed. "Come on, then, let's go shopping!"

* * *

Ah, Loudward is a sneaky one!


	53. Chapter 53 Longing

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Longing

* * *

Resuming work had been strange, mostly because I had no doubt everything I was doing was being watched. It was no problem delving back into my search for Bella, especially since I now had no doubt that she was currently safe. If she wasn't, surely they would have me stop searching. I hoped.

Tabitha was doing some searching of her own, frequently taking Tanya with her to maintain the cover that they were friends and I was just the guy with the extra room. I knew my bosses knew the truth, but they seemed content to continue the masquerade as well, smirking whenever they asked after my new roommate. But since Bella wasn't using credit cards, or her real name, tracking her was next to impossible, something that both frustrated and calmed me. If I couldn't find her, then I reasoned they couldn't either.

And I wanted to find her. A deep longing had settled into my heart, crippling me the first day a freezing rain sent me scurrying for the entrance to the subway after work. It was then I realized it had been over a year since I'd first tripped over her and almost five months since I'd last seen her. My feet walked of their own accord to the place she had sat, hunched into a ball against the frigid cold. When I saw someone curled up there I immediately quickened my pace, annoying my fellow commuters who informed me of their displeasure to different degrees, only to discover the homeless person cowering there wasn't her, wasn't even female. With a sigh I handed him the leftovers of the lunch I couldn't eat and the gloves Mr. Slovak had given me as a one-year-as-partner present this morning. The man was as grateful to receive them, looking at me incredulously, as I was to be rid of them.

When I arrived back at the apartment, dripping and shivering from the weather, I found both women on my couch. A third, my sister, was in the chair facing them, with a fourth, my mother, in the kitchen. The look on their faces told me something was up.

"You're right, Tanya," Alice said, her words bringing my mother from the kitchen, "he's lost too much weight."

"How he think girl will feel when see him?" Tanya complained, gesturing animatedly. "He starve himself, and think that help her? She starve somewhere, he feel he must also?"

"It's called depression," Tabitha interjected as my mother settled down next to her.

"It's called unrequited love," my mother added. "I think if we found her he'd eat again."

By now I was just looking at them, as incredulous as the homeless man had been. They just continued to talk about me as if I wasn't creating a puddle on the floor. This made me angry. "Well, if you don't mind continuing your assessment without me, not that you need any input from me, I'll go put on dry clothes."

"You'll need to wait for Rosalie, dear," my mother said. "It seems all your things were dirty, so she's down in the laundry folding, with Emmett's help." Shock and surprise held me in place, my mouth hanging open. "You could get something to eat instead, as that doesn't require anything clean," she offered.

"Fine," I said, forcing my feet to move once more as I went into the kitchen.

My mother followed me in, pulling a plate from the microwave and placing it on the counter in front of one of the bar stools. "Sit, eat, all of it," she demanded. "You aren't doing yourself, Bella, or anyone any good. It's time to snap out of it."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" I ground out, my stomach feeling queasy at the smell of the food it had been denied for longer than I could remember.

"First, by eating. Second by taking a shower so you can warm up. By that time Rosalie should have your clothes here—"

"And why, exactly, is Rosalie doing my laundry?" I said, starting to push the food around on my plate in the hope she would think I was eating it.

"Because she didn't want to hear you whine over Bella, and it's something concrete she can do." Taking my fork from me she stabbed a piece of potato. "Open," she demanded, shoving the food in when I complied. She was still my mother and had that effect on me.

"And what do the rest of you intend to do?" I asked, chewing slowly, feeling my stomach growl in anticipation. She picked up another bite and forced it in despite the fact that I hadn't swallowed.

"You know, when you were a kid, I had to put enough in to make you spit up or swallow when you didn't like something." Another bite was put before my mouth, and I did end up swallowing what I had before opening again. "And I spanked you if you spit it out," she added with a grin. "Eventually you just ate what was required." My stomach was rumbling now, and I took the fork from her and scooped up more on my own.

"I'm thirty, mom, not two," I reminded her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you remember that!" she overreacted, far too excited. "Now maybe you'll stop pouting and help us help you."

"I thought you and dad didn't approve," I asked, putting more food in when she glared at me.

"We know love when we see it. We see it in each other's eyes every day, so it's not like it's hard to see it in yours or hers." It had been so long since my stomach had received anything really solid that it was full before too many bites were eaten. Apparently mom thought it was sufficient, because the plate disappeared from in front of me. "We want you to be happy again, we want to be free of your firm, and so we want to find Bella. Since we're women we should have an easier time of it."

"I doubt she'll be in Neiman Marcus, mom," I quipped, earning a glare.

"No, but she became a maid for you, she might for someone else. Tabitha has given Alice and me pictures, and we're going to circulate them. Don't be too sure we don't find her within a couple weeks." Her face was absolutely glowing with excitement, sure her plan would work. I just shook my head, thinking them all insane. But, it couldn't hurt so I shrugged.

"And do what when we find her?" I whispered, wondering how much the bugs in my apartment had picked up. "Turn her over?"

"Naturally," she said, excited, but shaking her head negatively. "It's what Mr. Slovak wants, isn't it? This way everyone ends up happy." Her eyes were begging me to understand, I just looked at her confused for a minute. But then comprehension dawned, she had just given them a way to search for her that couldn't involve me, freeing me to look elsewhere. I wondered what other repercussions this could have. "Now, go and shower," she fussed, pushing me off the stool. "I'll clean up the mess here and will have clothes on your bed when you're done."

The shower was refreshing, warming me after the cold of the freezing rain. True to her word, my mother had a clean, warm outfit laid out for me on my bed. No sooner had I pulled on the sweats, still warm from the dryer, than my phone rang.

"Edward, my dear boy," Mr. Slovak said in response to my greeting. "I would like to make you a deal. It would be a waste to lose someone of your talents, and your girl's. How she has managed to elude us for so long is a mystery to me, one I would like to solve.

"Do not say anything now, but I want to give you and your girl a better life. I would like both of you to join us. You would be made a senior partner, welcomed into our inner circle; she would be hired to find people. Since she obviously knows how to keep from being found, she would know where to look. You can give me your answer when you arrive in the morning." The phone clicked dead.

I stood there, chilled even more than I had been by the rain. I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn I had heard her voice, for just an instant, on his end of the line.

* * *

Remember, Esme knows what's up with Mr. Slovak, but she also knows Edward is miserable, and she's a mom.


	54. Chapter 54 Insomnia

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Insomnia  
**Plot Generator – Idea Completion**: At the end of the day…

* * *

The sound of Edward's truck pulling into the garage reached my ears, breaking my concentration on my article and putting a smile on my face. I had chanced to look at the calendar, where circled in red was the three month mark we had been waiting for. Three months ago we decided to work on getting pregnant. The doctor had told us to use alternate protection until my hormones regulated, worked with us to find when my peak fertility would happen, and suggested this date as when we should start trying. As a result there were little hearts drawn all over the square on the calendar representing today's date. His family had been very curious when they saw it, but we had just smiled and shrugged.

The truck's door slammed shut, and for a moment I worried about how his shoulder was and if it would prevent any baby-making activity. Then I remembered last night, and while it had hurt him some, it hadn't affected anything important. A huge smile spread across my face at that memory, so I saved my file and started shutting down my computer.

I wished I had looked at the calendar earlier, and prepared a really nice, romantic dinner to welcome him home. Thankfully I had noticed it in time to make something besides frozen pizza, the smell of the roast I had put in an hour ago permeating the house. "Bella?" he called as he came in the door, followed by something else I couldn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" I called back, getting up from my seat while shutting the lid on my laptop. Thankfully I had taken the time to put on some sexy underwear before settling down to work. Granted, it wasn't the most comfortable, but he would enjoy removing it later, making it totally worth the scratching of the lace. Plus, it made me feel sexy.

"Smells good!" he shouted up the stairs. By now I was at the top, and chuckled. Looking up he noticed me and gave a tired smile. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"That's all right honey." I bounced down the stairs, hoping Mrs. Cope had made him put enough ice on his shoulder to keep any swelling down. "How's the wing?"

"Aching like Colonel Sanders tried to slice me up," he chuckled, giving me a soft kiss when I finally made it downstairs. "I'm starving, tired, sore and want nothing more than to get some food, pain killers and a comfortable spot on the bed."

A comfortable spot sounded good to me as well, but the first two on the list were more important to be addressed. "You sit down and I'll serve up dinner," I told him, patting his behind as I walked into the kitchen. Normally he patted mine back, but since he hurt that arm, it was understandable that he didn't. What did surprise me was that he didn't give me his usual 'thanks honey', but just went and sat down, grimacing a little as he did so. He also didn't comment on the fact that the table was set, something that was his job. In fact, until the food was before him he didn't do anything but lean back in his chair, cradling his arm, and close his eyes. I decided that letting him rest was probably for the best, so worked in silence to get dinner on.

When the last item hit the table I realized he had actually dozed off. "Edward?" I called, placing my hand on his leg and squeezing gently to wake him.

He started, looking at me like I was annoying him, before rubbing his hand across his face to wake up. "Sorry again, hon. I really am bushed. Can you get me my painkillers? Even icing this thing every two hours it's aching like crazy." I gave a nod, feeling a little nonplussed, and got them for him.

Dinner was a silent affair. I tried to engage him in conversation, but he brushed me off, yawning frequently. In response to my asking how work was he got a little exasperated. "Darling, I know you're trying to talk to me, but I'm really not in the mood. Now's not a good time. Work was long. I thought I could do just paperwork, but even that hurt. Would it be all right if tonight we acted like an old married couple and just let me be quiet?"

I gave a nod again, I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight, and swallowed the hurt I felt at his words. I knew Renee had told me to never expect men to remember dates, especially random ones, but we had been so excited for today. He was treating it like it was just another Tuesday. Opening my mouth to say something, knowing a lack of communication was a bad thing, I just shut it again when a look of exasperation crossed his face and stared down at my dinner. The food was as difficult to swallow as my tears, it turned out, so I just got up and cleared my plate.

"What?" he asked as I walked away.

Knowing I was being unreasonable, the man was in pain after all, I just turned in smiled at him. "Not very hungry," I answered and made a beeline for the kitchen.

The dishwasher was full of clean dishes, which might not have been safe for them, but did give me a way to direct my frustration and feeling of disappointment. He groaned, and a second later his chair pushed away from the table. I automatically reached my hand back for his plate, not taking my eyes off the sink were I was filling the roasting pan with water to soak. The plate never arrived, despite the fact that I knew he was standing behind me.

"What?" he asked again, forcing me to give him my attention.

I sucked in a breath and plastered a smile to my face. "It's nothing that can't wait, Edward. You're tired and sore, and those pills should be kicking in soon. Why don't you go on to bed?"

He stared at me, and I knew he didn't believe me but was willing to let it rest. That really should have told me how much he was hurting, but by now my heart was aching painfully as well. Leaning over he kissed the top of my head. "Thanks for dinner honey, it was really good. Love you." With that he turned and left me in the kitchen. This special day had ended with no baby-making, and while I knew that tomorrow would suffice, my hopes had been tied up in tonight.

Thankfully the kitchen was a mess and required my full attention. Actually, it wasn't that dirty, but surely there was no time like the present to wash the walls, right? And the floor did look better after being scrubbed by hand, as did the cabinets, and the countertop, and the front of the refrigerator, followed by the sides, then the back, and when did all that dust form underneath it?

It was while pushing the appliance back into place that I suddenly realized Edward was standing on the other side of it, waiting for me to notice him. Something I did with a squawk of fright, making him chuckle. Looking around he saw how the entire room sparkled. "Insomnia?" he asked. I must admit he did look better after his nap.

"No, just felt like cleaning." Just felt like jumping your bones but you were too tired and sore and ignored me so I had to do something to get the energy out.

"Bella, it's three in the morning. How much cleaning does the kitchen need?"

I stared at him, incredulous. Surely it wasn't that late? One look at the clock on the freshly scrubbed stove told me differently. He was actually being conservative, since it was closer to four. I just stood and gawked at it, though, unable to come up with a reply.

His good arm came around me, pulling me into his chest, blocking my view of the offensive timepiece. "Are you going to tell me what the problem is now? Or do I have to wait until all the tile in the bathrooms have been regrouted?" His chuckle wasn't normal, and I could feel the tension in his body as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you hurting? Is that why you're awake?" I asked his chest, pulling away to get his pills.

He pulled me back. "Not too bad. Nothing aspirin won't fix."

"No aspirin, Edward, the blood is clotting in your bruise—" His lips cut off any further communication, but his eyes were open, mischievous as he waited for me to stop trying to talk.

"It was a level of pain example, not a request," he said when he finally lifted his lips from mine. "Are you going to explain all this?" His eyes darted around to the spotless kitchen. "Not that I mind, but I usually prefer to feel you beside me when I wake up in the middle of the night."

He was feeling better, that much was obvious, so I decided to come clean, figuratively this time. Pulling him to where the calendar hung on the wall I just pointed at it. He looked confused for a moment before comprehension dawned. "That was yesterday, wasn't it?"

I nodded, the unrealistic disappointment flooding me again. Stupid hormones.

"Do you think it's too late?" he asked, nudging me with his hip.

"No," I laughed through a sob. "I'm just being silly. I know it, and know it's stupid, but I was all excited for last night, then you were sore and miserable and forgot…" My voice trailed off and I just stared at that calendar like it was the meaning to life. Then again, maybe it was the meaning of the start of a new life, and we missed it.

"Oh, darlin', tonight's not over and I am feeling better. I probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without some exercise anyway," he smirked, pulling me in close, laughing when I snorted into his chest.

"Okay," I said quietly, pulling away so we could walk up the stairs.

He followed me up silently, his good hand holding mine the entire time. As he started to unbutton my blouse one-handed he chuckled. At my lifted eyebrow he explained. "It's just that we try not to collect semen from a bull any more often than once a week, so his sperm isn't as dilute. I was just thinking this might not work after last night."

Reaching back to undo my bra I placed a kiss on his chest before answering. "I'm willing to risk it."

* * *

Don't know how many of you have dealt with infertility, but it was a very real part of my life for about seven years (we gave up and adopted). I'll never forget the look on baboo's face when he was told that we probably shouldn't be having sex more than once or twice a week and why. Bella's answer was the same as mine to him later that night.


	55. Chapter 55 Sleep

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Sleep

* * *

_Knock, knock_ Alice's thought broke through my reverie as she made to climb into Bella's bedroom window. I had returned from hunting a few hours before, taking the opportunity to watch her sleep like the voyeur I apparently was. Of course, it was highly entertaining to watch her sleep, especially when she talked.

Alice settled onto the windowsill, smiling across the room to me where I sat in the small rocking chair. "Penny for your thoughts?"she prompted. _You already know mine._

It was impossible not to chuckle. "Just wondering if I'm doing the right thing. She's so pure, innocent, and I want to change her into one of us one day."

Visions swam through Alice's head, flickering like a movie with no plot, out of focus and shadowy. Only one picture kept returning, that of Alice and Bella with their arms wrapped around each other. Alice had her head on Bella's shoulder, Bella was looking at me with bright red eyes. What I couldn't tell was if she was happy or not, but then that, too, flickered away.

"It was clearer before, little brother." She loved tacking that ending on, especially since I was only smaller than her in terms of human years. In every other way I was bigger. "What's changing your mind?"

"How long can I keep from her what we are? Do I risk her and her father that way? What if the Volturi find out? When she finds out, will she run and hide, call me a monster and be frightened? Is it right to change her?" My questions were quick and quiet, but still the buzz was enough to cause a reaction in the sleeping girl between us. A frown formed on her face, causing a small line to appear between her eyes. "All I know is that I love her." When I said the last the frown was replaced with a smile.

"Isn't that enough?" Alice questioned me, the vision of her and Bella firming up once again.

"Is it?" I retorted. With a sigh I leaned over and scrubbed my hands through my hair. "At times I think I should leave, let her alone." Looking up my gaze once again locked on the girl. "But that thought causes me more pain than changing did."

"It's a year and a half until we graduate and can move on," Alice said, standing from the window to walk silently to the girl's bed. "No decisions have to be made until then. Even Aro will see the wisdom in letting her age some more, as long as she can keep the secret."

"Can she? Can we?" I asked, also rising so that both of us now stood over her.

"I can't see that. Only time will tell." Her hand reached out and pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across Bella's face. Her touch was gentle and her mind was filled with the sisterly love she had no doubt would be hers. "My vision may not show her as happy or sad, but I know I'm happy. I can't imagine feeling that if she isn't."

Peace settled into my heart, but that could have been because Jasper was now below the window, tasting the feelings in the room. "Knock it off, Jasper," I said, not bothering to raise my voice any. He would hear just fine without that. "I need to know what I'm feeling."

"Confused," he informed me with a laugh. "And I feel hungry. She has quite the aroma, so if you're going to be hanging out with her I'll need to hunt more. I'm surprised Alice isn't already down here." He chuckled the last.

"I'm busy focusing on someone else I love," she replied, dancing to the window and peering out. "I'll be down in a second." In her mind I could see him nod and take off into the woods behind Bella's house. Alice hesitated and turned back to me. "A bit of advice?" she asked, continuing when I raised my eyebrow to her. "Just love her."

"That's something I shouldn't have too much trouble doing," I agreed. A flash of something went through her mind, a picture of Bella and I talking, but she covered it up before I could make it out. Instead, she jumped from the window with a wave, laughing at a vision of my frustration instead. It was impossible not to roll my eyes at her antics.

Lowering my eyes to the bed I was shocked to see Bella's eyes open and wondering. "You love me?" she asked quietly, almost as if she was afraid. "How can you, when we've only known each other for a few days?"

Knowing some revelation would be necessary to make her believe, I extemporized. "My kind falls in love quickly."

"And out?"

"Never." That declaration took her by surprise. I expected her to ask how we could be so sure so quickly, but she surprised me.

"And you aren't going to tell me what kind you are." Her words were a statement, but I still shook my head. "So now what do we do?" she asked, sitting up in the bed and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"You are going to go back to sleep, then wake up in time for school. I will then pick you up and take you to said school. We will go to our classes, maybe hold hands from time to time, dodge the anticipated questions, go on dates, you know," I added with a smile, "the usual things kids do when they date."

She squirmed a little, settling more on the bed before laying her cheek on her knees. "You love me?"

"Let's worry about that in the morning, or next week, or next month. We'll address it again when you feel the same?" She looked at me for a second, then smiled softly.

"There is something we need to address right now."

"Oh?" Her hand reached out, asking me to take it, which I did. She gave a slight tug, so I sat next to her on the bed.

"You seemed to have forgotten that I'm not going to school tomorrow. Cut leg?" She twisted toward me, and this time grimaced as it pulled on her stitches. "And I'm curious as to why you weren't hurt?"

Sidling up next to her I gathered her into my arms. "Feel me," I instructed, placing her hand on my arm. "My skin is harder than granite. It requires a great deal of force to break. Far more than a car or van can impart."

"Hmm," she replied, but instead of squeezing she began tracing her fingers up and down, following the lines of my now useless veins. "You were once human."

"Yes."

"Can I become what you are?" The feeling of her fingers was like the caress of an angel, soft as a feather and far more pleasurable than I ever imagined.

"Yes." This time my answer revealed a bit of the effect she was having on me. My voice was slightly rougher.

"When?"

Placing a kiss on her temple I considered my answer. "Not until we're both ready." I shifted her again, this time not being as careful with my speed, even though I was very mindful of her leg. I laughed at her gasp at the speed of the movement. "I will still be back in the morning to check on you. Maybe even see if your father will let me convalesce at your house so we don't have to be apart." I helped her back under the covers, noticing that bumps had formed on her skin at the cold of my touch. "Please sleep now."

She gave a nod, closing her eyes but reaching out her hand to grasp mine. I returned to a seated position, leaning against her headboard as she snuggled into her pillow. Just as she was drifting off she spoke one last time. "I think I'm going to love you, too."

* * *

Gah, both my parents and my in-laws are celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary next year. The planning for both parties is going to drive me insane. Just thought you'd like to know! LOL!


	56. Chapter 56 Dreams

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Dreams

* * *

I stared at him, speechless, as he hesitated over the next button on my blouse. My entire body was like a live wire, sparking with anticipation. However, my brain was wondering what had happened to my sweet, shy, respectful boyfriend. I knew immediately that what came out of my mouth next wasn't what he was expecting. "Why?"

His hands dropped to his lap as confusion and hurt crossed his face. "Emmett said—"

I snorted a most unladylike laugh. "Emmett? You're taking advice from Emmett?"

He quirked an adorable half smile, looking slightly guilty. "He told me that you were probably feeling neglected. That after dating for a few months and not making a move you might think I don't want you."

My face flamed. "Do you?"

"Want you? More than anything." He sighed. "I know we said we should wait until we're sure, and I think we are."

"Maybe you should meet my mother first, you might change your mind," I interrupted.

"Who she is won't change who you are," he answered, earning a lifted eyebrow from me. "Okay, I know, when you marry you marry the whole family and it's why I'm glad you get along so well with mine. I just can't imagine not liking her." He shifted forward in his seat, "Besides, I already know you're most like your dad, and I get along with him just fine."

The look of worry returned. He glanced between my eyes and his hands repeatedly. "Just ask," I said, now worrying as well, wondering what could make him hold back.

"Um, do you, you know, want me?"

My body was torn between amused disbelief and wanting to show him just how much I wanted him, but not for long. It went with the latter. Launching myself at him my lips locked with his, my momentum carrying us so that we ended up lying on the couch, me on top. His hands came around me as he chuckled into the kiss, murmuring, "I guess so?" My hands and lips were too busy to answer him, touching him in places I hadn't before, although not going as far as my dreams had. That ended his chuckling, since he was now too busy groaning as I pressed my body down onto his.

Seconds, or hours, later, it was impossible to tell, he gently pushed my head off of his. My face was held still as he looked at me, desire and hesitance warring in his eyes. "Are we doing this now?" he asked.

Freezing in place I just looked at him. I wanted this, badly, but were we ready? He must have read my hesitance as no, because he pushed me back so that we were both sitting up across from each other on the couch. His fingers traced down the open neckline of my shirt, along the top of my bra, sending shockwaves through my body. "Maybe we can just fool around a little?" I offered, but that just caused him to drop his hand from its delicious torture and chuckle.

"That won't work for me, Bella. Once I start with you there will be no stopping." As if he couldn't keep from touching me he once again lifted his hand, but this time cupped my cheek. The feeling of his thumb trailing over the apple of my cheek was calming, bringing peace where there had been a burning desire. I still wanted him desperately, but it was a yearning that could be controlled.

We sat like that for some time. There were small movements made by both of us, his thumb on my face, my fingers tracing random patterns on his arm, but we mostly just sat and looked at each other. Eventually we both grew stiff, but with the burning fire having died to embers it was safe to lie down, spooning on the couch. There wasn't much on my mind, other than thinking of how long we were going to wait, when he finally broke the silence. "This is ridiculous," he declared, sitting up behind me and pulling me onto his lap. "How long have we dated?"

"Four or five months," I told him.

He looked surprised. "Really? Is that all?" When I nodded he shook his head, unwilling to believe it. "I guess it doesn't really matter." His voice was a whisper, and I doubted he expected me to hear.

Sitting up straighter he turned me so my legs were across his and I was facing him. "Isabella Maria Swan, would you marry me?"

"Are you asking me this so you can get laid?" I teased, fear that I might be right twisting in my stomach.

"Well, yes," he teased back. "Maybe not tonight, but after marrying you I must admit I'm expecting to get laid."

"How about before?"

"That's up for negotiation and not the topic on the floor, or couch, at this time." His face lost its teasing smile as his eyes bored into mine. "Will you marry me?"

"When?" I hedged.

"Moot point until a yes or no is given. Quit stalling," he challenged me.

My teeth sank into my bottom lip. Did I love him? Probably. Did I know him well enough to risk this? Did anyone before they got married? Searching his eyes I knew he wanted to know, so I gave a small nod.

His eyes narrowed. "Not good enough. I want a verbal answer."

"Would you like it written in blood?"

"Not necessary. Just say yes or no, and not both!" he said the last quickly, shaking his finger at me.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He let out a big sigh, relaxing back on the couch. "Good. Now we can discuss the whens."

"When_s_? How many are there?" I laughed, feeling the stress fade away with my decision.

"Loads. When do we buy rings, make the announcement, tell our families, set the date, make the date. See?" He reached up for me and pulled me so I could rest my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Hmm, let's see. Rings tomorrow, announcement to families tomorrow, setting of date tonight, make the date next year?" He was humming in agreement to everything until the last. Then he sat up so fast it almost dumped me out of his lap.

"Next year? Why next year?" He was almost shouting, but that could have been due to the fact that he was trying to catch me.

"Do you know how much time you have to plan ahead to get everything put together for a wedding?" I was sitting on the coffee table now, deciding it was safer. This way if I fell I would hit my head on the couch.

"What's to plan? We'll do it in my parent's backyard, live here, take a couple weeks for the honeymoon, then back home and work. Oh, and sex." He tacked the sex part in with a smile.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I refuse." His face fell some. "I will not be having sex in your parent's backyard unless you can promise me no one can see."

His eyes narrowed again so I scooted backward on the table. In reply he grabbed my thighs and pulled me back forward. "Three months. That's right after the opening of the opera and we can probably use their hall for the reception if you'd rather. I don't think I can wait longer than that."

He leaned forward and started to nuzzle into my neck. "And I've decided I am waiting. You're worth it. The first time I make love to you will be when you are Mrs. Cullen." I sighed, but knew he was right. It would make my parents happy and then with a giggle I realized it would drive Emmett nuts.

"Don't tell your brother. Let's pretend like we never know what he's talking about when he asks if we've had sex yet."

He snorted. "Oh, you are evil. I knew I loved you for a reason." Placing a chaste kiss on my lips, he kept them there as he pulled me up to a standing position. "I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow morning. We'll buy rings, then plane tickets to your mom's?"

"Mmm," was all I could reply, since I was too busy sucking on the skin of his collarbone.

"Goodnight, Bella." There was a final kiss from him, this one on my forehead, leaving me both bereft and excited as he walked out the door.

I was getting married.

* * *

Sorry to be late in posting this. My dad was diagnosed with cancer on Friday so as soon as I got off work baboo and I drove up there to be with him and my mom. Thankfully it's in the very early stages, very operable, and his prognosis is very good. I think my mom is more stressed over this than my dad.

My engagement was three months and the discussion was similar to this. Baboo asked me when I wanted to get married, and I gave him a date 13 months away so I'd have time to get everything the way I wanted. He suggested 3 months. He won, or I did, or both, whatever. In spite of the craziness of throwing a wedding together that fast, I'm glad we didn't wait any longer. My parents laughed that they would have thought this was quick, except my oldest brother did his in 4 weeks. That's 4 weeks after he met the girl, by the way, 3 weeks after he proposed. My brother is crazy like that.


	57. Chapter 57 Jeans

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Jeans

* * *

Edward pulled me from the cover of the trees as the rest of the group went the other way, promising to meet up with us in another hour's time. Alice had assured us that would be sufficiently long for the hayride to circle around to the front of the park, allowing me the opportunity to have a ride.

A few of the people already on board saw where we had come from and smirked a knowing smile. Edward just grinned back at them as he sauntered up to the driver asking if we could hop on board. I noticed a few bills being handed over and took that as my cue to walk to the back.

There was a helpful guy back there, riding with what looked to be his parents, who reached out a hand to help me aboard. I took it with a smile, only to hear a growl behind me that made me roll my eyes. It made the helpful guy let go as if he had been burned. Thankfully, my growling suitor's hands caught me as I fell backward.

We situated ourselves across from the guy, the only empty seats. The poor man was squirming, so I looked up to see Edward was still glaring at him. "Edward," I hissed as quietly as I could, "you're scaring the poor guy to death. Knock it off."

Finally releasing his gaze of death he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "He was thinking about you in a way that I don't approve. I just want him to know what he was considering is impossible."

"I'm pretty sure that he's now considering never being chivalrous again. Knock. It. Off." My arms were crossed and I was sure I was glaring, but it didn't have the intended effect.

Instead he smirked at the steel in my voice, lifting his hand to run it through my hair gently. "He wasn't only thinking of being nice, Bella. He wanted to ask you out."

Turning slightly so I could look at the flowers passing by and direct my words so only he could hear, I responded, "Rather than just kidnapping me and driving off with me in my own car? How horrible of him."

He chuckled lightly and I felt his fingers move from my hair to under my chin. Lifting it he placed a light kiss there. "Point taken, Miss Swan. However, I don't share, remember?" With his face just a few inches from mine it was difficult to think clearly. I knew I should be arguing with him, but couldn't remember what it was. He placed another light kiss on my lips, then tucked me under his arm and began pointing out the flowers we passed, telling me the names of each and asking which I liked most.

All too soon the ride was over. As we approached the drop-off point I felt him stiffen beside me, followed by a sigh. "Alice wants me," he said. "I'll be right back." He lithely jumped from the wagon and took off at a lope to the visitor's center. Briefly I wondered if I sent out vibes if Alice could tell him I was hungry.

"Your young man is very taken with you," an older woman said behind me. I recognized her as the lady I thought was helpful guy's mom. We were waiting for others to get off the wagon first, since they seemed to be in a hurry. "I'm sorry if my son caused trouble. He really didn't anything by it."

I smiled back at her. "I know. Edward can just be a bit intense. I'm sorry if he was rude."

The woman was laughing. "Honey, a pit bull is intense. Your Edward makes them seem like Labrador puppies in comparison." I tried to apologize again, but she waved me off. "Is he a botanist? I loved hearing about all the flowers."

"No, actually," I told her, starting to scoot down now that the way was clear, "he's a surgeon." At that moment I felt a sharp pain in my leg, as if I was being stabbed. Looking down I saw a nail sticking out of the wood had managed to tear my jeans. A trickle of blood was starting to pool at the cut and spill over. "Shoot," I muttered, pressing my hand against my leg, a wave of nausea spilling over me.

"Oh, dear," the kind lady said, tutting over my injury. "At least he'll be able to fix you up. I'll run get him!" She gave me a small pat on the arm and allowed her husband and son to help her from the wagon. Behind them I could see a frozen Edward, already there, staring at my leg.

He woodenly made his way up to me, eyes staring at my leg. "Sorry," I murmured, lifting my hand up to touch his face.

Grabbing my arm he kept it still. "It wouldn't be a good idea to get your blood that close to me, Bella," he whispered, turning my hand so I could see the sticky liquid on it.

"Oh." Looking at it I started to sway in my seat. The smell was starting to really make me faint, and while it seemed Edward was calling my name, I couldn't tell for sure. The hay suddenly seemed very soft, the smell of it helping to clear my head, but then disappeared. It was replaced by the scent of Edward, which was much better than hay, so I turned my nose into him and took a deep sniff. It was better, but certainly didn't help with the whole lightheadedness problem.

My leg stung again, and Edward was shushing me. Someone was washing my hand as a bag of ice was placed around my throat. Slowly consciousness crept back, but it had bad timing because I could feel a tugging on my skin at my leg.

"She's coming around," I heard Alice say.

"Then I better finish this quickly," Edward muttered, and what felt like two more pin pricks, followed by tugging on my skin happened in very quick succession. When my eyes opened it was to see my jeans torn open even more and a large bandage being taped into place.

"How is she?" another voice asked. Glancing over I could see he was an employee of the gardens.

"Five stitches," Edward growled. "I do hope that nail has been repaired?"

"Um, yes, doctor, it was taken care of right away." The poor guy was cringing away from Edward's anger.

"Five stitches?" I asked, drawing everyone's attention. Alice was smiling down on me, Edward was smirking, leaning in close.

"So, you faint at blood? That could be a problem," he teased.

* * *

  
Ice around the throat does a much better job at reducing nausea than putting it on your head. Just an interesting fact.


	58. Chapter 58 Gourd

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Gourd

* * *

"Alice, why are we going shopping?" I asked as I climbed back into the canary yellow Porsche.

"Because you have a date with my brother tonight, and I've seen your closet," she said, shaking her head. "There is nothing suitable in there for where he's taking you tonight. Besides, you can then use the dress for your presentation, which I do believe is next week?"

I nodded and relaxed. I had planned on going out and getting something nice for the presentation, and today was as good of a time as any. It would also be more fun with someone. My shopping tended to be along the lines of picking out the first thing that fit and didn't look hideous and going with that, but that wouldn't work this time. There was one problem though. "Alice, what if I spill food on it?"

She laughed. "That's what dry cleaners are for!" At that she floored it and headed in a direction I had never gone to shop. Her shopping skills were quite impressive. She looked me head to toe, walked into a boutique and grabbed the perfect dress. It was navy blue linen, with a loose bodice, short sleeves, and a low-cut back with straps crossing over it. The skirt was full and the dress was belted, with white mother-of-pearl buttons down the entire front. It was reminiscent of something out of the nineteen-fifties, classic, understated and feminine. I loved it.

Then I got a look at the price-tag and died. "Two hundred and fifty dollars for a dress?" I shrieked as quietly as I could, but was sure a dog was howling nearby.

"It's last season and on sale, trust me," she said, pushing me into a changing room to try it on. Once I got a look at it on my body, I wanted it, but the neckline was a bit too low, since my torso wasn't that long. When I showed it to her she just smiled. "We'll take it to mom's seamstress. She'll fix it."

"Your mom has a seamstress?" I asked, shocked. Who had seamstresses anymore?

Alice chuckled. "Yes, she has a shop in the strip mall near our house. Mom bought something like your dress there once, but it didn't fit quite right, and remembered seeing the storefront. She took it in and the rest is history. Now she takes anything that she wants adjusted there."

"That'll be twenty-three dollars," the girl at the cash register said. I looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Bella, I said it was on sale," Alice laughed, pulling on my purse. "Now pay the nice lady and I'll take you to see the miracle worker."

A half hour later we were walking into a store I couldn't envision Esme ever entering. The strip mall was drab, with half of the windows displaying "For Rent" signs. The sign over the store only said "Alterations", giving no hint as to the ability of the person behind the door. But, once we entered, it was like stepping into another world. The inside was a place I could easily see Esme enjoying.

There was a large Brazilian flag on one wall. Just underneath, on a shelf, were many ornately carved gourds. Each gourd had an intricate silver straw, and the smell of tea permeated the room. An older lady, small and dark-skinned with beautiful long black hair, came around the corner with a sweet smile. "Alice!" she cried, holding out her arms for a hug. I was surprised to see she had to reach up to hug Edward's sister.

"Hi Tia, I've brought you a newbie. She found this amazing dress and needs it fixed." Alice was tugging on the dress, trying to hand it over.

"Alice," I hissed, pulling back. "How am I supposed to wear it tonight if I leave it for alterations?"

Tia laughed. "It must not need much. Go in the back and put it on and let me see." She waved me back to where I could see a curtain hanging over what appeared to be a changing room. Turning to Alice she asked, "Would you like some mata?"

I quickly changed into the pretty dress, wondering if Alice calling her a miracle worker was something I should count on. My date with Edward was in just a few hours, and it took time to make alterations, didn't it?

Stepping out I heard a whistle. When I looked toward the sound I found Tia assessing me. "Oh, yes, you are right. This will knock your brother's socks off!" she laughed while grabbing a step stool. "She has a classic beauty like your mother, no wonder he's sure he's in love."

My face lit up at her compliment and she waved off my whispered thanks. "With a blush like that against that blue you'll have him on his knees. Just be sure to not let his charm get to you," she giggled. "I swear that boy could charm the pants off a nun."

Both Alice and I laughed at that one. "Well, he hasn't charmed them off me," I declared proudly.

"Give him time, dear," she quipped. She went to work pinning, pulling and pinning some more, having me turn so she could reach the other shoulder. In just five minutes she hopped off her stool and told me to change.

No sooner did I emerge with my own clothes on than she took the dress and started to take it apart at the seams. The sleeves were lowered, as were the shoulders, which had the effect of raising the neckline. Alice poured me a gourd full of mata to sip on while she worked. An hour later and she was handing me the dress again. "One more fitting just to be sure," she prompted.

That evening as I was dressing I thought about Tia's comment of Edward trying to charm my pants off. That was what I was afraid of, and not the relationship I wanted at all. She had been a miracle worker on the dress, it fit perfectly, but was she also giving me a warning? By the time he was knocking on the door I was just about to take off the stupid dress and cancel the date.

But the knock did come, and it would be rude not to answer it. Resolving that no article of clothing would be removed tonight I swung open the door, only to be met with the sight of him in a tux, carrying a single red rose. His hair was in its usual disarray, slightly damp from his obviously recent shower. While the tux was the customary black, his concession to my blue dress was in what looked to be sapphire button covers.

"You look divine," he said, reaching out for me and stepping close. "If I hadn't promised myself to be the kind of date you'd want tonight I must admit I'd be carrying you off to your bedroom in the hopes you'd give in to me."

I know he didn't know about the fears that had been running through my head, but that was the worst thing he could have possibly said at that moment. Stepping back quickly I tried to turn away from him. My thought had been to run to my room, but deciding he might get the wrong idea from that I headed instead to the kitchen.

"Bella?" he called, reaching out and grabbing my arm before I had gone very far. "What did I say? Why are you scared?"

I stopped in my tracks, with a little help from him tugging on my arm, and stared at the floor. Tears were trying to fall and I was fighting them with all my strength. "Bella? Please."

"I bought this dress with Alice today, and she took me to where your mom gets her clothes altered because it didn't fit right," I began, stopping when I saw his face harden a bit, then fall in frustration.

"What did she say to you?" he asked.

"That you were only interested in charming the pants off of me," I whispered. "That it was only a matter of time."

"And then I said that at the door. I am an idiot," he exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath he turned me to face him. His mouth opened, then closed, as if he was unsure of what he wanted to say. Glancing past me he firmed up his decision and stalked to my table, sitting at one of the chairs and pushing another out with his foot. "Sit," he directed.

Since he wasn't making a move on me and was planning to talk to me I decided it wouldn't hurt to hear him out. When I was seated across from him he explained. "Yes, Bella, I want you that way, but I'm willing to wait as long as you want or need. I will make comments from time to time, because you are that pretty. But, and this is a big, huge but, I want more than that as well. I am interested in a relationship, which is why I said I would be the kind of date you wanted tonight." He held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

I sighed and was honest as I took his hand. "Not at all, but I'm willing to let you prove me wrong."

His entire face lit up. "Good enough. Now I'm starved. Let's get some dinner."

* * *

Sorry this is late. My garlic came in last night and I was distracted.


	59. Chapter 59 Mums

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Mums  
**Scenario**: You and your friends are walking on a sidewalk lined with leaf piles. As you pass a particularly tall pile, you hear a moan coming from inside it.

* * *

Standing there and holding my phone I went into shock. It had sounded like Bella, but if my apartment was tapped then he would have a recording of her. But what I heard had come right at the end, did that mean she managed to break free and yell, or was it further proof that Mr. Slovak was only letting me hear her voice, and was just using it to get me to cooperate.

A movement caught my eye, forcing me to look away from the phone. Tabitha was standing in the doorway with a phone to her ear, humming a yes to whomever was on the other end. I had hoped when she moved in that this would all be resolved quickly, but that hope was obviously in vain.

The strength left my legs as I pondered what to do and I sat heavily in my chair. Accepting the offer could save Bella, but also damn her to a life neither of us asked for. Yes, she was good at hiding, but convincing her to turn that around, put others' lives at risk to save her own? I knew how she would answer that question without even asking it.

"Edward," Tabitha called to me. My eyes traveled up to where she was. "Why don't we go for a walk in the park? The mums are in bloom and it has stopped raining. Your mom and Alice are going home and I don't want to just sit in the apartment."

I gave a nod and forced myself back to standing. I knew Tabitha wanted to talk to me, she hated the cold, and why else would anyone walk in Central Park when the sun was setting? Still it took a great force of will to propel myself out of the room and across the street into the relative safety of the trees.

It was late enough that maintenance workers were out raking up the leaves into small piles all along the paved walk. I glanced occasionally at Tabitha, waiting for her to say something, anything, but whenever she caught my eye she shook her head and urged me forward. At a time when all I wanted to do was collapse I had to keep moving.

There were others in the park, which was probably why she wasn't ready to talk. People not dressed as groundskeepers, although I suspected some of those might be undercover agents. Then again, they could also be undercover for the firm. With that in mind I began eyeing everyone warily, probably looking like a paranoid psychotic by the way I shied away when anyone neared. Then again, I was also eyeing them in the hope that maybe one was her.

Finally we got to a gazebo that seemed deserted. Sure enough there was a ring of maintenance personnel surrounding it about ten feet out, raking leaves ever higher. She seemed to feel this was secure so drew me in under the roof just as a freezing drizzle started to fall.

"He doesn't have her," she started, instantly grabbing my full attention.

"How can you be sure?" I hissed. "I assume you heard the entire phone call?"

"Edward, I'm sure because we have someone on the inside. Someone close to the three head partners," she explained hurriedly, brushing off my question with her explanation. Her eyes were darting all around, watching everyone who walked by. "I pulled you out here to tell you to not go into work tomorrow. We think it's a trap."

"Of course it's a trap, any idiot knows that," I grated out through my clenched teeth. "But if I don't go in they'll know I'm not going to cooperate. Then what will happen?" My voice was rising, enough so those guarding the perimeter were casting annoyed glances in our direction. Taking a deep breath I tried to get my emotions under control. Losing it now would help no one.

"You'll just have to call in sick. You don't mind getting a little food poisoning, do you?" she asked as another agent came up carrying a small vial. "You'll feel like hell, but at least you'll be protected. I promise it's perfectly safe, just syrup of ipecac. It's used to induce vomiting in children who've ingested something poisonous." She handed me the vial and I stared at it in surprise. They would hear the sounds and know I was sick, but would they buy it?

"This will only gain us a day, at best," I said, a feeling of desperation was starting to settle in. "Then what?" The look on her face told me that they had no idea.

"If we knew where Bella was, then we'd spirit the both of you away. Until then we need to figure out a way to keep you out of the office," she exclaimed, poking me in the chest. Her frustration was high as well and it was obvious this wasn't something I was willing to do. "This should work for a couple days, at least. We'll pick up some street food on the way back to make it more convincing."

With a sigh I closed my fist around the little vial of liquid. I probably wouldn't need it, the food I had eaten earlier felt like lead in my stomach. Adding some mystery meat on top of that would most likely send me over the edge. If only we knew were Bella was. If only I knew she was all right. If only…

Our walk back was as quiet as the walk out. The piles of leaves were bigger and there were now a few intrepid teenagers out jumping in them, making a mess of what had been cleaned up earlier. Looking quickly I could see one of the real maintenance guys watching them, and smiled as I saw he was laughing. When the pile being jumped into was fully demolished he just walked up to the kids and asked if they would please rake it back up for him. They actually did, with thanks that he hadn't yelled at them. "I was young once, too, you know," I heard him answer as we passed by.

More kids were showing up, the allure of the piles of leaves calling to them. Some of them brought rakes with them to clean up after themselves, only wanting to have fun. This must be more common than I realized, it had been a long time since I had come into the park.

There was a rather large pile next to the sidewalk, and the calling voices of the kids warned us that they were about to make use of it for their entertainment. "Hold up, Tabitha. I could use something to smile about," I told her, wanting to see just how daring these young men would be. One of them dropped down a skateboard up the hill from us and came down as fast as he could kick, only to do a flip and fall right into the middle of the pile.

"OW!" he cried when he landed, having apparently hit something hidden by the leaves. He struggled out of it with Tabitha's help, and that's when the sound of moaning reached me. A homeless person had buried himself in the leaves for warmth, it seemed. When the kid landed on him both were hurt.

I rushed the few steps necessary to see if I could help the man in the pile. It was hard to make him out in the darkness, covered head to toe in leaves. He was whimpering in pain, not surprising since the kid who landed on him probably outweighed him by at least fifty pounds, if not substantially more.

The guy who had been laughing with the kids came running over, swinging a flashlight. "Is he hurt badly?" he called.

"Can't tell," Tabitha replied, just as he arrived. "Let me see your flashlight please." It wasn't a request, and he placed it in her hand while asking if she was a doctor. "No, FBI. I'm trained in first aid, though."

More was being said, but I didn't hear it. All of my focus was now on the person on the ground. I recognized that coat. How often had I seen it hanging, tattered and loved, in my closet? I wondered if I would find a badge for a fallen officer in one of the pockets. The light shown up some, revealing long, wavy, dark hair, the sight of which caused my throat to constrict, but I dared not to hope. After all this time, could she really be this close?

* * *

Oh, I do love a good cliffhanger...


	60. Chapter 60 Pumpkins

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Pumpkins  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Pass me the…" she said.

* * *

Over two months had passed since the date on the calendar with all the little hearts on it. Two months of laughing about what hard work it was to try to get pregnant. Granted there had been a week of disappointment in there, but the other seven weeks had been fun. Today the disappointment was back.

Grabbing a tampon I could feel the tears starting to build. Once again I was being unreasonable, but after all those stories my dad had told me that having sex just once could get you pregnant I really expected a different outcome.

Not that I had believed my dad. I just really wanted him to be right, just this time.

It was our turn to host the family dinner. I had excused myself to the bathroom after feeling that tell-tale cramping in my stomach. How I wished I was wrong, but the blood spots on my pantyliner didn't lie. It was there just in case we hadn't conceived, and tears broke through with the thought that my 'just in case' was actually needed.

Alice and Rose were laughing in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the dishes before carrying them in to the table. Rose was reaching for another plate, but her third-trimester pregnancy stomach was hindering her. "Pass me the…" she said, stopping when she saw my face. Hers fell as well. Rose was smart, she had figured out what the hearts on the calendar had meant and was the person I had cried to when my period started last month.

Setting down what she had in her hands a look of pity came on her face. "No baby?" she asked, reading me perfectly.

"No baby," I answered, plopping myself down on one of the bar stools. "What are we doing wrong?" I asked the cosmos.

Alice laughed. "Not sure I want to come and take notes to find out."

"Take notes on what?" Edward asked as he walked into the room, looking like his usual delicious self. Man may not be able to live on bread alone, but I was fairly sure I could survive on him.

True to form Rose answered bluntly. "On if you two are having sex right." She and Alice both started laughing, but I was only looking at Edward, who seemed just as crestfallen as I was.

"No baby?" he asked, mirroring Rose. This time I just shook my head. Coming next to me he gathered me into his arms. "It's only been two months, Bella. Sometimes things just don't take. I guess we'll just have to work harder."

Alice started gagging. "Ew! There are some things I just don't want to know. I'm going into the dining room now." She grabbed a few plates and exited hurriedly, followed closely by a commiserating Rose.

"Did you know it took Rosalie and Emmett almost two years to conceive?" he asked, squeezing me tight. "Try not to let it get you down. I don't mind riding bareback for a while."

Rolling my eyes I smacked his arm. "Don't be crude."

His response was to catch my hands and wrap them around his waist. "Just being honest, darling. I don't mind if this takes time, and I don't mind if you get pregnant right away. I'll just take it as it comes."

That made me laugh. "I thought that was my job."

"Now who's being crude?" he teased, kissing me lightly on my forehead. "Come on, let's go have dinner."

Thankfully nothing more was said about my pregnancy, or lack thereof, at dinner. Instead we focused on Rosalie before moving to totally unrelated topics. Who knew that talk of Jessica could be such a relief? It seems she and Mike had quite the fight over whether or not to throw rice at the wedding. He wanted traditional, she wanted bird seed since it was safer. I got the feeling they would be having a rather tumultuous life together, but were happy in spite of it.

Alice was discussing her vegetable garden. Granted it was February, but this was Texas, so planting season was only a couple weeks away. "I want to make pumpkin butter this fall, so I'm going to plant lots of pumpkins."

"Are you going to plant cinnamon?" Emmett asked, winking over at me.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Very funny. I was thinking of planting sugar cane—"

"Not humid enough," Carlisle broke in.

Talk devolved into what it usually did with this family, animals, crops, weather and town news. I would add a few statements here and there, but nothing like what I usually did. Edward noticed my silence and a few times mouthed 'You okay?' at me. I just smiled and nodded, knowing I wasn't really. All I needed was time. Twenty years from now when I had screaming teenagers I would probably wonder what I was thinking now anyway.

While cleaning up Esme came and gave me a big hug. "Everything works out fine in the end, Bella. If things aren't fine, you aren't at the end."

"I know, Esme. Thanks. I'm just being overly hopeful." Tears were threatening again, and I knew it was just because it was that time of the month, but they still hurt.

Stepping back from me she just looked. "Have you and Edward been on a vacation since your honeymoon?"

I was taken aback by her question. Thinking about it I realized we hadn't, and it'd been well over a year. Unless you counted that last visit with my mom. Reading my expression she laughed. "Tell that boy to warm up the plane and take you somewhere that no one can find you. Relax, enjoy yourselves," she said, then a twinkle came into her eyes, "have lots of sex. You'll feel better when you get home."

Long, strong arms wrapped around me from behind. "That sounds like a great idea, mom. I'll need dad to take over at the clinic though."

"No problem," she chuckled. "All I need to tell him is that you're working on providing us with more grandchildren."

* * *

I'm at a city function with my computer pretending to do government stuff, LOL! I'm actually signing up people for something called 'reverse 911.' This is a feature where 911 calls your cell phones if there is an emergency in your area they can call you. Not all areas offer this, contact your local authorities and find out!


	61. Chapter 61 Scarves

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Scarves

* * *

My heart had glowed when Bella had said she might love me, up until I remembered she was a seventeen-year-old girl, with the normal infatuations. Humans don't love that fully that soon, at least from what I had heard. If she still felt the same way in a couple years, once the infatuation had worn off, then it would be something I could believe and trust in. Until that time I will continue to court her.

Currently we were on her couch, I was at one end and she was at the other. Charlie was sitting on the edge of his chair. "I'm not happy about the idea of leaving you two alone all day," he was saying to Bella, but the tenor of his thoughts had far more to do with me. "The only reason I'm agreeing is because Dr. Cullen has agreed to check up on you when he got off his shift." Turning his gaze to me he added, "I will be dropping by from time to time, unannounced, as well."

In truth I was glad to hear that, I needed a reason not to attack her for she smelled simply divine this morning. The pulsing of her blood filled the room with a floral aroma and I had to swallow down the venom before I answered. This had the good effect of making Charlie feel smug, possibly thinking he had thoroughly intimidated me. "I assure you, sir, I will be the perfect gentleman."

He glared at me. "Right. Well, I'm off," he said, getting up with a grunt. I could hear the grinding of some of his joints, a sign of impending arthritis, and felt for his future self. I turned to Bella and winked when his back was turned, eliciting a giggle that caught his attention. Bella attempted to look innocent when he turned back, but he read her in an instant. "I'm serious Bells. I'm not ready to be a grandfather."

Blood rushed to her face as her jaw dropped in shock. She was sputtering, unable to speak. "Charlie, I'm not ready to be a father," I said, hoping to placate him, "and would never take advantage of Bella that way." Waving to her leg I continued. "Besides, she's hurt. Believe me when I say the last thing I want to do is anything that will cause her further injury." Not to mention more bleeding; I was suffering already.

He mumbled sufficient for me to not make out what he was saying and stomped into the kitchen, making a great show of putting on his gun belt before he left. It was all I could do not to laugh, Bella wasn't as successful as a giggle escaped her, causing her father to glare at her before storming off.

As soon as he was gone she slid down the couch enough to take my hand. "Is this all right?" she asked, squeezing my fingers and sending a surge of warmth up my arm.

"More than all right," I said, returning her squeeze as gently as I could. "Would you like to watch a movie? Alice packed about twenty in my bag," I offered, holding it up and shaking it with a laugh.

"Sure, let me see them," she said, reaching for it. She soon had one picked out, commenting that my sister had a one track mind since they were all romantic comedies. "I think she has an ulterior motive."

"I know she does," I replied as I took it from her and got up to stick it in. "She really likes you and is always telling me so." Settling back on the couch I reached again for her hand, only to see her grimace slightly when she moved her leg. A quick glance at the clock told me it had been a while since her last dose of pain medicine. "Are you hurting?" I asked, pausing the introduction to the movie.

"Only a little," she said, but lines of strain were beginning to form on her face.

Rolling my eyes I got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. "You have to take your pills or you're healing will slow down," I told her, grabbing a glass of water for her to take them. When I returned to in front of her, proffering the medicine, it was to see her with her arms crossed and a look of defiance on her face.

"I don't like taking them, they make me feel strange and fall asleep and I don't like it," she huffed.

"I guess I don't have to worry about you becoming addicted to anything," I said with a laugh. "Now take your meds. If they're too much I'll call Carlisle and have him prescribe something else for your next dose."

"I wouldn't want you to bother your dad," she replied, reaching out to take the small pill with a look of distaste. How interesting that she would rather do something unpleasant than bother someone else. With a smile I left the water for her and returned to her side, weaving my fingers back in with hers. She was right, the medicine was too strong, because twenty minutes later she was sound asleep.

Placing the movie on pause once more I just sat and watched her sleep. Her head was nodding at a strange angle, so I tried to remove my hand in order to lay her down flat. She protested, grasping it stronger, so I pulled the other way, laying her head down in my lap while carefully arranging her legs on the couch.

The warmth of her breath blew across my leg as she slept, my hand still encased in hers. The meds were pulling her deeply under, she barely stirred for the next three hours. Her only movement was to snuggle deeper into my lap, reminding me that my body was, in fact, only aged seventeen years.

Naturally that would be the moment I heard Charlie's thoughts, coming to check on us. He had a pizza and a box from Alice with him. The smell of the pizza was bringing forth thoughts of hunger, the box made him curious.

I smoothly slid out from under her, placing a pillow under her head and taking a seat in her father's chair. Even as smooth as I was she still awoke. "Edward?" she said, reaching for me, a line of stress appearing between her eyes.

"I'm here, and Charlie is on his way with lunch," I told her, opening my history book in order to pretend to be studying when he arrived. "Why don't you stay down until he gets here?"

"Ugh, no problem. I feel so drugged," she groaned just as her father walked in the door.

He instantly grew concerned as he hurried in so I pulled out my phone. "I'm texting Carlisle. He can change your medication." That had the desired effect on Charlie, as did the sight of us on different pieces of furniture, a schoolbook open in my lap.

"I brought pizza," he said, grinning at his daughter. "You think you can wake up enough to eat?" She nodded slowly and began to push herself up. I was next to her as fast as humanly possible, grating at the slowness, helping her into a seated position. "Oh," he continued, handing over an elaborately wrapped box, "Alice sent a get well gift." His mind was filled with amusement as he looked at it.

I laughed as well. "Alice never does anything halfway," I said, getting a laugh in reply.

Bella was frowning. "I don't like surprises. Why did she get me a present? For not dying?"

"Just open it," I said, helping Charlie with the pizza and trying to think of a way to avoid eating any of it. The crinkling of the paper as she slowly pulled the tape was annoying Charlie, he wanted her to hurry in order to satisfy his own curiosity.

I went and got plates, napkins and cans of soda, setting them out by the time she finally was pulling the lid off the box. Inside was a cloud of soft materials with a note on top. Picking it up, Bella began to read.

"Bella, when I was helping you dress I noticed you didn't have any scarves so grabbed some from my closet for you. They're last season but I don't think anyone here will notice. I thought it would be a good idea for you to protect your neck against the cold. Love, Alice." She pulled out at least six different scarves of varying colors and weights, bemused by the gift before setting them aside to eat her lunch. Every now and then her eyes would dart to me, but she said nothing.

I returned to the chair where I had been 'studying', making Charlie happy as he left. After a text from Carlisle, Bella agreed to try just taking Tylenol for the pain to see if that would work. Once again we were alone, but she didn't start the movie. Instead she stared at me.

"You're cold," she stated, drawing my attention. I just raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I need to worry about keeping you from my neck? Are you a vampire?"

I was going to rip Alice's head off.

* * *

Have a great weekend!


	62. Chapter 62 Syrup

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Syrup  
**Plot Generator – Phrase Catch**: "The scent of apples and cinnamon…"

* * *

Edward got me up early the next morning. Climbing into my bed and spooning me he kissed my neck and shoulder until I responded, chuckling when I tried to roll away from him. "Oh, no you don't. We're shopping for rings this morning, remember?"

"Deals off," I grumbled. "Can't marry a guy who's this happy this early."

His fingers pushed more of my hair out of the way, making room for his lips to suck lightly on my neck. "I'll feed you breakfast," he bribed me. "Waffles with maple syrup, maybe fruit compote with some bacon and eggs, the scent of apples and cinnamon perfuming the air. Doesn't that sound good?" I was going to tell him no again, but my stomach heard better than my brain and rumbled loudly at his descriptions. Apparently it woke up faster than I did.

Spinning in his arms I placed my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms about his body. "It'll sound even better in another hour," I said, placing a small kiss on his chest.

He chuckled and sat up, pulling me with him. I groaned loudly but that only made him laugh harder. "Come on sleepyhead, I want to brand you mine." His fingers started tracing under the hem of the t-shirt I slept in, burning trails of fire across my stomach. "I look forward to the time when I can get into the shower with you."

"No time like the present," I teased, knowing he wouldn't take me up on it but hoping he would.

"Don't tempt me. If you keep that up you'll only have a month to plan the wedding." He got up from the bed and started to pull me out of it. I grumbled some more, but couldn't help the small smile on my face. This really was a nice way to be woken up.

Thirty minutes later, he didn't give me much time to dry my hair, we were in his car and heading to a restaurant. I shivered a little in the cool air, teasing him that if I got sick again it was his fault, when he asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"Do you want a diamond engagement ring or something else?"

"We can have something else?" I asked. Honestly it was something I had never considered.

"Rosalie's is a diamond and has rubies on the side. Alice's is all diamonds. I just wondered what you would like." He was casting furtive glances at me and I got the idea that he had something in mind.

"Why? Do you have something else in mind?" I asked, settling into my seat sideways to look at him. He was blushing slightly, and that told me more than anything that he did.

"We're here," was his reply as he pulled into a parking lot of a place I had never seen before. "I really do recommend the waffles, they're terrific."

"Mmhmm," was all I said as I waited for him to open my door. We didn't speak again as we waited to be shown a table. I just kept looking at him and he would just flush some and look away.

We were sitting at the table, perusing the menu, when I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?"

"I don't want to influence your decision," he replied, turning a page slowly. I wondered if he had noticed he was looking at the dinner section yet.

"Maybe I'll like the final choice better knowing you had a say in it," I replied, smiling up at the waitress who had appeared.

"Waffles with apples and cinnamon. Oh, and maple syrup please." It had sounded good.

"Ditto," was all Edward replied, adding in glasses of orange juice for us both.

I sat and stared at him until he sighed. "I saw a ring a few days after I met you, and really liked it. And, um, bought it for you," he admitted, reaching into his coat pocket. When I saw the little velvet box my heart stopped. "It doesn't have to be your engagement ring, it could just be like a cocktail ring if you prefer, but I do want to give it to you in either case."

With trembling fingers I took the box from him. All sound in the restaurant ceased as my focus zeroed in on the inoffensive little box. I just weighed it in my hands for a moment, not quite brave enough to open it. What would I do if I didn't like it?

"Are you going to open it?" he asked, and my eyes darted up to his. "If you don't like it, you don't have to have it, Bella," he said, reading my mind. "Please don't feel compelled to accept this. You can think of it as a promise ring, or we can trade it for something else, whatever you want." His eyes were sincere, and not a little bit worried.

Slowly I opened the lid and my breath caught. Sitting in the box was a large emerald marquis, over a caret at least, on what looked to be white gold. There were four diamonds as well, two on the upper left of the main stone, and two on the bottom right. The band split in the front, looking like a wave as it held the stones in place. Nothing could have been more perfect for me, especially since the color of the emerald matched Edward's eyes.

"Bella?" Edward called, and I felt his fingers wipe moisture from my cheeks. "You don't like it." His statement was slightly disappointed.

I just shook my head. "You don't like it?" I shook it harder. "You do like it?" At that I nodded, almost giving myself whiplash.

He chuckled, sounding relieved as he took the box from me and removed the ring from its confines. Pulling on my left hand he paused, the ring just past the tip of my ring finger. "Marry me?" he asked again.

I nodded again, and with a smile he pushed the ring into place. As I looked up into his face I heard the restaurant erupt into applause spattered with shouts of 'Kiss her.' His eyebrow lifted in question, and I just laughed and leaned forward. As his lips met mine the applause erupted again.

* * *

Two things: 1) my family laughs at me for the way I say syrup (I used to spend summers with my grandmother in Northern Florida/Southern Georgia). 2) The ring I described is mine, only my main stone is a sapphire instead of an emerald.


	63. Chapter 63 Scream

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Scream

* * *

Alice ran back with Jasper, leaving me alone in the car with Edward. An Edward who wasn't breathing. I glanced at him from time to time, my hand resting over the cut on my leg, hoping to block the scent of the drying blood on my dreams.

He must have noticed what I was doing, because he said with a chuckle, "That doesn't help. When it dries it'll be easier."

"That's what you think. We'll be at my house by then and I'm pretty sure my dad will have a fit." He laughed harder, reaching over to take my hand. "Sure, you laugh now, but wait until he starts in on you for returning me injured."

"I think he'll thank me for stitching you up," he replied as he pulled behind my father's cruiser. The curtains flickered in the front room, causing me to sigh. "To him you're still his little girl, Bella. He loves you."

"And that's why I don't scream at him, even though he makes me feel like I'm seventeen or something," I chuckled, feeling loved until realization hit me. "When you change me I won't be able to see him anymore, will I?"

His face fell. "No, Bella, you won't. I can try to hide you so Aro never finds you."

"And how does that help me stay with my dad?" I asked, knowing the answer immediately. The curtain in front of the house moved again, and I turned in time to see my dad turn away.

"He's just checking to see if you're all right. He can see that we aren't doing anything improper." I nodded. Knowing I needed to make the most of the time I had left I reached for the door handle, only to find it opening for me. "You don't honestly expect me to let you walk?" he asked, reaching in to lift me out as if I weighed nothing.

In moments the front door was open and my dad was racing down the stairs. "What happened? Is she all right?"

He was trying to pull me out of Edward's arms but I knew there was no way he could carry me without hurting his back. "Dad, I cut my leg on a rusty nail. Edward stitched me up."

"Oh, Bells. Only you could find a loose nail," he said, giving up on trying to pull me from Edward. "Could you carry her into the living room?"

"Sure thing, Charlie." In minutes he was placing me on the couch, making sure I was comfortable, and looking at me askance. "When was your last tetanus shot?"

"Um?" I said, looking over at my dad who shrugged.

"One shot, coming up tomorrow morning," he insisted, settling next to me and turning to smile at my suddenly glaring father.

"I don't think I need the shot, Edward. I'm sure I've had one recently," I explained, but my dad was shaking his head.

"I'm pretty sure the last one was when you were in high school, Bells. It might not have been ten years ago…" my dad said, trailing off with a shrug.

"You've already stabbed me with a needle once today, you don't get to do it again," I said, poking him in the arm and realizing that was probably a bad idea when I bruised it.

Taking the finger I was shaking he lifted it to his lips and kissed the tip. "Be careful," he whispered, "I wouldn't want to have to brace anything."

My dad coughed, breaking me from the spell I always fell under when Edward stared at me. "How bad is her leg?" he asked, sounding gruff. I could easily imagine this was the voice he used when questioning teenagers.

Edward smiled at me, obviously knowing what he was thinking. "Five stitches," he answered my father. "Trust me, I had words with them about it."

"Scared the bejeebus out of them," I giggled. "I think they'll be examining every wagon for loose nails now." Edward's glance at me shut me up instantly. "Don't tell me you had them inspecting all the wagons?" I hissed, causing my dad to chuckle.

"I fully support you doing that Edward. More than just Bella could have gotten hurt," he said, obviously warming up.

"That was the idea," Edward smiled, making my father nod in agreement.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to wash off this blood while you two bond," I said, trying to stand, wincing as a shot of pain shot through my leg.

"Bella, you need to stay off of your leg," Edward said, hopping up and lifting me effortlessly into his arms. "I'll help you."

"Take a shower?" my dad grumped, his voice rising, and I was sure he reached for his gun.

Edward chuckled while shaking his head. "No, sir, she can't get it wet for at least twenty-four hours. I was just going to carry her up the stairs so she could change." Glancing down at me, he continued. "Would you like me to call my sister to help?"

I shook my head. "Just carry me up and if dad could get me a washcloth to wash my leg?" I got nods from both guys.

As Charlie headed to the kitchen to get a cloth Edward rushed me up the stairs. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you with your pants?" he whispered as he laid me on my bed.

"Not with my dad on his way up," I replied. Edward looked at me, his eyes piercing into mine, burning.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said, his arms wrapping around me as he leaned over the bed. When his lips met mine I completely forgot about my leg, my father, everything except the feeling of losing myself in his touch.

A loud cough sounded at my bedroom door, startling me but bringing forth a chuckle from Edward. Charlie handed me the cloth with a dour look. "You can join me downstairs, Edward," he said testily, standing back to allow my suitor to leave first.

"I'd be happy to, Charlie. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." With that Edward winked at me, and headed out of my room.

* * *

It's snowing. I'm really not happy about that. It will be another seven months before we're really warm again, how sad. It's times like this that I tell baboo that God had me born in Florida for a reason. Then he points out that I'm the one who moved here, before I ever met him.


	64. Chapter 64 Blood

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Blood  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Trick or treat!"

* * *

Edward glanced at me from time to time as he drove us to the restaurant. He was smiling, but it was easy to see that he was also somewhat nervous. That was new, and it made me nervous in turn.

Staring out my window, glancing at his reflection in it to be honest, I tried to consider all he'd done. He had tried to help me with the presentation, which was sweet. Well, sweet if he wasn't just using it to get into my pants, a place he seemed to always be heading toward after just a few moments of conversation. He had also taken me to my dad, helped on the surgery and helped me emotionally when I thought I would lose it. Again, very sweet, until he was cocky.

Closing my eyes I sighed, wanting to clear my head. In less than a week I would finish my presentation, be graded on it, and told if I was going to be awarded my masters or not. If I was successful then there was an almost guaranteed job, something to be very grateful for, especially when majoring in art history in this economy. Only, it was working for Edward's mom, kind of. Actually it was working for the curator, but Esme had donated so much to the museum that she was almost a de facto board member. Granted I wasn't dating Edward when the offer came, but would people now think that I was only given the job because I was dating him?

"A penny for your thoughts," Edward said quietly, his fingers pulling on my arm to get my attention.

"Just worrying over the presentation, my degree, my future job, you know, the usual," I said, trying to be light. This was a date, after all.

He glanced at me sideways before turning his attention back to the road. "I've offered help on the presentation before, and that still stands."

"That's okay," I started, only to be cut off by a stewing Edward.

"Why? Why won't you let me help?" I could see his knuckles turning white where he gripped the steering wheel, belying the quiet tone of his voice.

"What would people think if I did? That I slept my way to my masters? No thanks." I had turned in the seat, and my arms were crossed over my waist.

"Is that what you're worried about?" he asked, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"You sound like that's impossible, when you know people will think it." He just shook his head at me and reached over to pull my hands free from under my arms. We had reached the restaurant, so he didn't say anything more.

It was a beautiful place, and I could see why Alice insisted I needed to be dressed nicely. I must admit Edward looked divine in his black Armani suit, his blue and black geometric tie coordinating nicely with my dress. I assumed Alice had a hand in that. The maitre d' seated us obsequiously, calling Edward 'Dr. Cullen' as soon as he saw him and holding my chair for me.

The relative quiet continued as he asked what I would like, only making suggestions from time to time. Once our order was placed, however, he fixed me with a blank stare. I thought something inconsequential was running through his head, but I was mistaken.

"So you're worried that people will think you slept with me to get your masters and your job?" he asked, his voice cold and hard. "Even though you've worked on it for two years and only met me a few months ago?"

"Logic and gossip are rarely bedfellows, Edward," I said, leaning back so the waiter could place my salad in front of me. I knew I hadn't been eating well, unless he was feeding me, or me him, so my stomach sent up a rumble of rejoicing at seeing the leafy greens.

"Is that why you've fought going out with me?" he asked, spearing his salad. I felt almost sorry for the poor lettuce.

"It's one of the reasons," I admitted, stuffing my face afterward in the hope of ending this conversation. And end it it did, for the dressing was divine, eliciting a moan of indescribable delight from me.

"It's really hard for me to behave myself when you make those kinds of sounds," I heard Edward whisper into my ear.

Turning to him I rolled my eyes. "And that's another reason. Everything is sex to you."

"That's your fault," he argued, remaining close. "You have no idea the impact you have on men, and it's incredibly alluring. You're smart and witty, not taken in by lines, and exude a sexuality that draws us in like moths to a flame."

"I refuse to be used as the excuse you can't keep your mind out of your pants," I quipped, my lettuce now suffering the same fate Edward's had earlier. If it was an animal there would be blood everywhere from the way I was stabbing it.

"More like out of your pants," he muttered. Since I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear that I simply ignored him. He growled lightly and all but threw down his fork before leaning over and running his hands in his hair. "Only you, woman. Any other girl and I have control, but you drive me wild." I was stunned, my poor lettuce laying on the plate as if Vlad the Impaler had slain a village of lettuce people with a fork.

Sitting up suddenly he asked, "What do I have to do? Name it, and it's yours. You're worried about your reputation, but your presentation is next week. Do I back off until then?"

"That would help," I said, "along with wanting more from me than just sex." I whispered the last part, not looking at him. My eyes became fixated on the task of freeing my impaled lettuce.

"That's the crazy thing, Bella, I do." He reached out and took the fork from me, laying it down on the plate and taking my hands. He didn't speak again until I looked up from my plate and met his eyes. "You could help, tell me about your presentation. That might distract me."

His lips were breaking into a grin at the corners, despite his effort to remain serious. Thinking that probably was a safer topic I delved in, surprised to find that I really enjoyed discussing the paintings with him. Sometimes he took a differing opinion just to give us something to debate, but I quickly learned his tell. Whenever he took a side he didn't believe in his eyes would dance with mirth.

In no time we were being asked what we wanted for dessert and a glance at my watch revealed that I had managed to spend two hours in his company and not be upset with him once. In fact, I had enjoyed every minute.

"You know, it's kind of insulting that you look so surprised that time has passed and we had fun together," he said after asking the waiter for a crème brulee to split.

Leaning back in my chair I just eyed him. "So, why all the grief before? Why couldn't you just have been this guy for the last few months?"

He shrugged. "Most girls don't like that guy."

"They like cocky, sex-crazed guy instead?" I shook my head. "I think I like this real Edward much better."

He chuckled, leaning forward on his folded arms that were resting on the table. "Oh, they're both real, Bella. Trust me."'

"That's kind of spooky, do you have a split personality or something?" I asked, mirroring him.

"Maybe. Trick or treat, or it could be both," he teased. A slight cough interrupted us, alerting us to the fact that our dessert had arrived. This chef really liked working with cream, I decided. He did wonderful things with it. Still, I did my best to hold in my moan when the delicate flavor of the custard hit my tongue.

The car ride back was spent covering the paintings we hadn't talked about over dinner. I was actually disappointed when he walked me to my door. "So, I can't date you again until you have your degree and job, is that right?"

"Yep," I smiled, turning so I could thank him for a night much more enjoyable than I ever imagined. I could see Emmett and Alice peering around his slightly ajar door. When Edward leaned over, one hand on my door-jamb, obviously anticipating a goodnight kiss, I couldn't help myself. "We're holding off until I'm gainfully employed. Goodnight."

With that I shut and locked the door, giggling at the look of shock on his face.

* * *

Blame mamacat20 for this scenario!

You probably won't be getting an update tomorrow. I spent the afternoon with a friend who recently lost her granddaughter to kidney cancer, only to find out two days later her mom only has months to live due to liver cancer. I'm sure you understand.


	65. Chapter 65 Poltergeist

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Poltergeist

* * *

Tabitha caught my eye. She had seen my photos of Bella, wearing this coat even, and obviously recognized the possibility as well. "Is he all right?" the teenager who had jumped on the homeless person asked. "Dude, I'm sorry. I honestly thought there were only leaves there."

"It's all right, we'll take care of him," Tabitha answered, her eyes darting to mine. "We were watching, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Man, I'm sorry," the kid continued, obviously concerned, leaning toward the person he had landed on. The homeless person was shaking and mumbled something, the voice wasn't one I knew. Bella's voice had been clear and light, this one was rough and deep. All the hope drained out of me as quickly as it had come. After all, I'd only seen the back of this person. Brown, wavy hair wasn't all that uncommon. The coat was probably stolen, or she could have traded it for food or safety.

Shaking my head I turned to the kid. "It's all right, Tabitha will take care of him. If you're okay, why don't you return to your friends and have some more fun?"

"If you're sure, man. I don't want to, like, leave the scene or anything." He was really torn, looking down where Tabitha was talking with the guy, glancing over his shoulder to where his friends had circled around.

"Don't worry about it," I answered. "Tabitha is with the FBI, and if she says you're in the clear, then you are." He seemed very happy to hear that, and gave me a smiling nod. With another 'I'm really sorry, man,' he took off to join his friends, raking the leaves into bigger piles, after inspecting them for bodies.

When I turned back Tabitha had him on his feet and was walking away. "Hey," I called, rushing after them, but she stopped me.

"Edward, why don't you get some food, lots of food," she said, pointing to the street vendor and giving me a significant look. My hand found the vial of syrup of ipecac in my pocket, making me shudder at what was coming, but I turned to follow directions. I was pretty sure she had said 'lots of food' because the guy was hungry. Thankfully I had enough cash on me to purchase about a half dozen hot dogs.

My eyes had followed them into my building, so I figured Tabitha was just taking him to my apartment to clean up and be fed. It was probably for the best, we could have him get warm and sleep safely at least one night, I supposed.

After paying the vendor it was a whole different problem trying to carry the food, complete with condiments. I certainly didn't want to get grilled onions on my best suit, but he didn't have a tray or anything. Finally we decided it would be easier for me to just purchase extra buns, the homeless guy could eat them, and those were placed into my arms with the loaded dogs placed on top. A napkin covered everything and was tucked in, a thin layer of protection against flying out of my arms.

I knew I should rush up to help Tabitha, but the shock of disappointment I had felt when it wasn't Bella's voice caused my feet to drag. That and I didn't want to drop the hot dogs. It was difficult enough to press the button for the elevator while ignoring the chuckles of our doorman.

During the ride I imagined what I would do if it had been her. Certainly I wouldn't take her home, as that would be the most dangerous place for her. My parent's house was out, as I was pretty sure it was bugged as well. I had no cash on me, so hotels were out as well, the first thing people track is credit card statements.

When the door of the elevator opened I noticed that Tabitha had left the front door slightly ajar. I groaned in relief, opening that with my arms full would be impossible. But then I kicked it open, yelling her name. That was when the shock set in.

My apartment was in shambles. Looking around I spotted my roommate, who had her finger to her lips. "Looks like you've been hit by a burglar," she said, waving me into the room. "Either that or a poltergeist has taken a sudden dislike to you."

"Is anything missing?" I asked, trying to see where the homeless man was at, a trickle of fear running down my spine.

"Not that I can see," she said, pointing to the bathroom. "Why don't you put those down? I'm going to need some help cleaning this up. You can tell me if you can't find anything as we go."

Raising my eyebrow at her instructions I did as I was directed, carefully making sure they didn't all just roll out of the buns onto the floor. Surveying the damage it seemed as if every drawer had been opened and dumped, every cabinet was emptied. Whatever they were looking for I knew they didn't find it. All my incriminating data was kept on a flash drive in my pocket. That would either damn me or save me, but first they had to find the drive.

"Why would they ransack my place and not take anything?" I asked, trying to remain calm as my stomach roiled. I wouldn't be needing that syrup after all, it wouldn't take much for my stomach to revolt.

Tabitha just shook her head at my question, leaving me thinking as we straightened. They were becoming more brazen, making my skin crawl as I thought about what they might do next. They obviously had no boundaries now, no pretense of civility, how could I fight them and find Bella as well?

The water down the hall shut off, causing both Tabitha and I to look up from what we were doing. "I guess Jacob's done with his shower," she said, looking at me pointedly.

"That's the homeless guy's name?" I asked. "I hadn't heard."

She nodded. "I'm just going to see if he needs anything. I gave him some of your old clothes, I didn't think you would mind." I waved her off, freeing her to walk to the kitchen to retrieve the hot dogs. "I'm going to bring these to him."

"All right," I shrugged, and I could see from the corner of my eye that she was looking at me oddly. I shrugged again and went back to cleaning.

The front room was almost set to rights when a knock came on the door. It was now past midnight, and I froze wondering who it could be. I feared it was Mr. Slovak, or worse, but didn't know if I should risk the door without Tabitha's gun trained on it.

As I stood frozen two things happened at once. The unlocked front door swung wide, revealing that it was indeed Mr. Slovak, and he was pointing a gun down the hall where the homeless guy had appeared. Only, it wasn't a guy, it was my Bella.

* * *

Remember to have me on author alert! I'll soon be posting under #4 of this series. Also, I'm running low on time, so might not post as often as five days a week. I'll try, but no promises. It might be more like three. Sorry.

Have a happy and safe Halloween!


End file.
